Folha de Outono
by Elen Helwa
Summary: começa no primeiro jogo de Ginny como batedora que acerta um balaço forte demais. Ginny e Draco (casal principal), Ron e ?, Harry e Hermione, brigas, desentendimentos, amor, conflitos e muito mais acontece até que a última folha de outono caia. COMPLETA
1. Capítulo 1 O jogo

_Eu tentei escrever esta história em inglês porque não acreditava que existisse um público brasileiro muito grande, porém creio que estava enganada e resolvi então recomeçar esta história que não sai da minha cabeça, seria um pecado não terminá-la. Eu sou péssima para fazer resumos (summarys) então não vou contar nada da trama, só digo que o meu casal foco vai ser Draco/Ginny e a trama vai se condensar neles mas sem deixar de lado um misteriozinho por detrás de tudo, que sempre cai bem. No mais leiam e me digam o que acharam._

_

* * *

_

**O jogo**

Ele não podia mais agüentar, seu sangue já estava entupido de veneno, seu coração só bombeava um líquido viscoso, ácido; seu cérebro, e todas as suas células só tinham um propósito... tê-la... cada centímetro do seu sorriso era uma ofensa, aquela suave inclinação do lábio para a direita, fazendo um ângulo perfeito entre o seu canino e a sua boca, era a perfeição que o consumia. E o traço que o seu cabelo fazia no seu rosto...

"Ron? Você esta bem?" Mione disse com ligeira preocupação.

"Ótimo Mione... ótimo... não se preocupe tanto." Rony abaixou sua cabeça e encolheu sua voz.

"Mas..." Ela tentou mais uma vez.

"Cadê o Harry?" Ele a cortou. "Você deveria se preocupar com ele, é ele que tem andado estranho nestes últimos dias."

"Todo mundo esta estranho. Harry mal fala comigo e você está... bem... Rony?" Ele balançou a cabeça como se tivesse acabado de acordar. Ela rolou os olhos. "É alguma garota Rony?"

"Nós não vamos nos atrasar para a aula?" Rony disse e Hermione esqueceu completamente aquela conversa, pegou Rony pelo braço e começou a correr. "Aonde está a minha cabeça?" foi a única coisa que respondeu.

Eles correram para a aula de poções, e Snape estava parado na porta com um ligeiro sorriso malicioso, muito bem disfarçado, então deu o seu clássico discurso. "Senhorita Granger e Senhor Weasley, atrasados? Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória, espero que estejam contentes." Os dois só olharam para baixo e entraram, sabiam que reclamar era inútil. Sentaram-se ao lado do Harry e permaneceram imóveis perdidos em seus pensamentos.

Era mais uma tediosa aula teórica e ninguém estava prestando atenção. Harry aproveitou o momento para observar as pessoas, esta era uma mania dele. Rony estava olhando para o lado do Sonserina com olhos cheios de lágrimas, constantemente Rony abaixava a cabeça e esfregava os seus olhos discretamente. Harry não podia dizer ao certo quem Rony estava encarando, mas ele começou a refletir quem poderia ser.

Draco Malfoy estava escrevendo com um olhar concentrado, seu cabelo caía suavemente nos seus olhos e ele o ajeitava incomodado. Harry não gostava do Malfoy mas o conhecia o suficiente para saber que estava nervoso, pior, ansioso. Provavelmente por causa do jogo que teriam em breve, Harry pensou. Harry também estava nervoso, mas não muito, afinal, não era o seu primeiro jogo como capitão, mas era o primeiro jogo do Malfoy como capitão. "Oh dó..." Harry pensou. "Preocupado ou não você vai perder Malfoy."

Com exceção do Rony e do Draco todos pareciam relativamente normais, Mione prestando atenção. Pansy e aquela outra garota da Sonserina, Blaise, conversando. Neville olhando assustado para o seu professor como se ele fosse o comer vivo ou algo do gênero. E o resto, bem, ele não poderia disser, a aula terminou e todos se levantaram.

"Rony, fala pra Ginny da reunião que teremos depois do almoço." Harry disse.

"Você disse isso pra ela ontem Harry, lembra?" Rony o perguntou rispidamente.

"É… bem…Você sabe… ela poderia esquecer."

"Você sabe que ela não esqueceria Harry." Hermione o encarou indignada. "Ela esperou muito tempo por isso".

* * *

Ginny estava completamente nervosa. Ela começou a pensar seriamente como ela jogaria tremendo daquele jeito. "Eu sou uma boa batedora, a Minerva disse que eu sou, então eu devo ser... não tenho que me preocupar" ela pensou, "mas às vezes ela só disse isso por dizer..." pensou novamente.

"Ginny?" Rony a chamou mas ela nem se moveu. "Ginny?" ele a chamou mais alto.

"Ah...Rony...sim?" Ele respondeu um pouco distante.

"Harry me pediu para te lembrar da reunião de hoje, depois do almoço... você lembra não é?"

"É óbvio que sim..."

"Pois é... é bom a gente ir descendo, já ta na hora."

"A reunião? Agora? Eu achei que seria depois…" Ela se desesperou mas Rony a cortou. "Esta na hora do almoço Ginny, agora menos emoção por favor, ou você vai acabar acertando um balaço em mim ao em vês de acertar o Malfoy."

Ela apenas acenou e desceu, pensativa, as escadas.

Sentou-se. Olhou para toda aquela comida e seu estomago remexeu. Estava ansiosa demais, era muito surreal pensar que o jogo começaria em algumas horas... talvez minutos.

Rony definitivamente não pensava no jogo. Ele só conseguia pensar no cabelo dela caindo em seu rosto e no seu beijo suavemente forte. Agora todo o vigor daquela mulher estava contido em um sorriso frio e polido. Rony não acreditava que estava apaixonado por ela, no que ele estava pensando quando deixou que ela lhe beijasse... ela era linda demais para ele, além de todo o resto.

"Você esta tão distante Rony…tão calado…" disse Hermione. Ela não suportava mais este novo Rony, reservado e misterioso, ela sentia falta do antigo... desengonçado e estúpido.

"Só estou preocupado com o jogo..." ele mentiu.

"E você Harry?" ela virou-se tentando encarar Harry nos olhos mas ele olhava fixamente para o prato. "Eu estou preocupada com você."

"Você preocupada comigo?" ele disse um pouco surpreso, um tanto quando satisfeito.

"Ah... mas porque?" ele tentou retomar um tom casual, sem sucesso obviamente.

"Porque?" ela sussurrou. "Você não fala comigo e quando você fala...você não olha pra mim nos olhos. Você está escondendo algo Harry Potter e eu sei que está, então fale de uma vez..."

Ele suspirou calmamente e disse com uma voz serena "Eu sou muito estúpido não é mesmo Mione? Você me conhece demais... mas talvez... eu te conheça mais..."

Hermione não achou palavras, o que ele queria disser com aquilo afinal? Mas Ginny cortou qualquer pensamento que ela pudesse ter.

"Harry, Rony? Todos os jogadores já foram para a reunião! E eu esqueceria? Sinceramente..."

"Desculpe Ginny…" os dois responderam em coro não se importando realmente com o atraso. Se levantaram e antes de ir Harry olhou no fundo dos olhos de sua amiga de infância, Hermione Granger e viu algo que achava que jamais veria naqueles olhos... ela estava insegura e sem palavras.

Ginny segurou o seu irmão e Harry pelo braço e os puxou. "Anda! O jogo vai começar e nos nem teremos uma reunião se vocês continuarem assim!".

* * *

Foi uma reunião rápida e tediosa. Nada do que Ginny esperava. Harry só revisou alguns movimentos com os artilheiros, disse algumas outras coisas pra o time todo, porém quando ele se aproximou dela o ânimo de Ginny voltou, ela esperava ouvir alguns comandos ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas ele disse apenas: "Vai dar tudo certo Ginny...". Ela não conseguiu disfarçar a sua frustração, precisava desesperadamente de comandos, táticas, qualquer coisa excitante relativa a Quadribol.

"Vamos." Harry chamou o seu time sem muita empolgação. Ginny rolou os olhos resmungando.

O time da Sonserina já estava em campo, Harry foi à frente e apertou as mãos com Malfoy, encarando-o nos olhos.

"Boa sorte, Malfoy." Harry disse não deixando os olhos de Draco que também o encarava obstinadamente.

"Fique com a maldita sorte para você Potter." Draco Malfoy respondeu ainda mais frio.

Todos se posicionaram em suas vassouras e jogo começou. Ginny ficou um pouco tonta com todo aquele movimento, nos treinos as coisas eram mais calmas. Ela tentou focar no balaço, não demorou muito e ela viu um se aproximando dela, se preparou e o mandou na direção de um jogador da Sonserina, ele desviou tranqüilamente e virou-se para trás rindo.

"Ótima tentativa Weasley, continue assim por favor." Malfoy sussurrou em seu ouvido, ele estava bem ao seu lado, mas ela estava tão concentrada na hora que nem o notou, porém a respiração suave dele batendo contra a sua nuca fez ela arrepiar-se toda, e ele percebeu.

"Eu sei que sou irresistível Weasley mas acalme-se." ele disse ajeitando o cabelo com um olhar penetrante que fez Ginny arrepiar-se mais um pouco.

"Cala a boca Malfoy, preocupe-se com o pomo!" ela respondeu sem saber ao certo o que disser. Ele riu satisfeito. "Quão nojenta uma pessoa pode ser..." ela pensou.

Ginny voltou a procurar o balaço, viu um se aproximando pela direita ela o lançou novamente, acertando direto um jogador da Sonserina, ela não podia dizer ao certo quem era mas isso não importava, deu um ligeiro suspiro de felicidade.

Olhou para cima e viu o pomo, o tempo parou por instantes, ele estava a centímetros de distância, ela poderia pegá-lo com facilidade. Mas antes de qualquer coisa ela viu um balaço se aproximando dela muito rápido, sem pensar fez um movimento rápido e o isolou, o balaço atingiu Malfoy no estomago. Ele caiu da vassoura.

Todo mundo parou exceto Harry que não viu o incidente, porque estava muito ocupado seguindo o pomo. Ela já tinha presenciado esta cena milhões de vezes, Harry seguindo o pomo, mas daquele ponto de vista era muito mais empolgante, ele se aproximava cada vez mais e ela podia sentir o seu coração na mesma batida. Harry deu tudo de sua velocidade e segurou o pomo capotando no chão.

Mas ela então se lembrou o que havia acontecido, ela derrubou o Malfoy. Ela voou para baixo indo na direção aonde estava um amontoado de gente em volta do corpo caído. Ela se aproximou mas Minerva se interpôs em seu caminho gritando.

"Senhorita Weasley!! No que você estava pensando?" ela respirou profundamente tentando controlar sua voz . "Atingindo um aluno daquela..."

"Maldita Weasley!" Malfoy se pôs de pé gritando e vindo em sua direção. Ele se aproximou a um dedo de distância. "Sua estúpida família não lhe deu educação? Quando você atinge uma pessoa com um balaço no estomago normalmente, vamos dizer assim... convencionalmente desculpas são bem vindas!"

"Me desculpe, eu não pretendia…" Ela respondeu sem jeito.

"Não me diga o óbvio, é claro que você não pretendia! Você é muito ruim para dizer ao certo aonde o seu balaço esta indo! Potter enlouqueceu colocando você no time! Espera aí, ele já um completo lunático!"

"Você não precisa dar este showzinho por causa de um balaço à toa Malfoy." Potter interveio com uma voz fria e calma, Malfoy nem sabia que Harry Potter tinha uma voz fria e calma.

"Harry Potter defendendo os patéticos Weasley, algumas coisas nunca mudam de fato!" ele respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico de canto de lábio.

"Chega!" Minerva gritou, mas todos a ignoraram.

"Cala a boca ou eu vou te mostrar o que é dor de verdade." Harry disse inclinando-se para frente.

"Eu também vou fazer você se arrepender das suas palavras Malfoy." Rony se colocou ao lado do Harry.

"Você sabe que não fará nada Rony". Blaise disse com descaso. A sua voz fria e calma o desarmou, ele se acuou como um cachorrinho treinado. Não podia nem erguer sua cabeça para encará-la, muito menos dizer alguma coisa. Harry o olhou estranhamente e continuou a discussão.

"Malfoy, você e sua vadia podem..." mas Harry foi interrompido por Hermione. "Harry, acalme-se, você esta levando isso longe demais..."

"E quem é você para me dizer alguma coisa?" ele respondeu rispidamente. Ele se arrependeu logo em seguida quando viu o olhar que ela lhe deu. Mas o que ele poderia fazer, ela não podia ferir o seu orgulho daquele modo, ele estava no meio de uma briga e ele não poderia parar só porque ela queria. Porém os olhos de Hermione inchados fizeram com que ele abaixasse a sua cabeça esquecendo completamente a briga.

"Eu não sou a vadia de ninguém Potter." Blaise gritou para Harry mas foi a Ginny que respondeu. "Claro Blaise! Você é A vadia da escola inteira!"

Os olhos de Blaise fumegavam, ela abriu a boca para protestar mas foi vigorosamente interrompida por Minerva, que já tinha deixado aquela situação ir longe demais.

"Quietos!! Agora!!" Ela gritou o mais alto que pode e desta vez todos pararam em silêncio, assustada com a atenção repentina ela começou um pouco mais calma. "Vocês não respeitam mais ninguém? Vocês terão detenções! Todos vocês!"

Todos começaram a resmungar mas foram veementemente cortados. "Calados! Eu não terminei. Draco e Ginny vão tirar a poeira de todos os livros da biblioteca." Os dois olharam furiosamente para ela e Minerva fez questão de ignorar.

"Harry e Hermione vão polir os troféus. Blaise e Rony vão organizar o armário de vassouras, aquilo esta um pardieiro..." Rony tremeu como se tivesse recebido a pior das sentenças. Blaise apenas riu sarcasticamente.

"Não é permitido o uso de magia, obviamente. E devo dizer que estas detenções levarão no mínimo uma semana. E ah… sim, o jogo esta cancelado."

Todos começaram a gritar em protesto, mas Minerva passou por eles como se não escutasse uma palavra. Harry desistiu de protestar, não era tão ruim assim, ele passaria muito tempo com Hermione e talvez assim ela a escutasse. Ele foi um grosso tudo bem, mas não era o fim do mundo, ela o perdoaria, não é mesmo? Ele faria qualquer coisa por seu perdão, qualquer coisa.

Draco quase bateu em Minerva mas Blaise o segurou. Ele retirou as mãos dela friamente, sem olhá-la, simplesmente foi embora sem olhar para trás.

"Você esta machucado!" Blaise gritou.

"Isso não importa!" ele gritou em resposta sem virar para trás.

Blaise olhou para Rony que já tinha os olhos fixos nela, ela riu com superioridade e foi embora. Rony saiu de cabeça baixa e ninguém notou a sua ausência. Milhões de pensamentos atormentavam a sua mente, ele nunca compreenderia aquele sentimento, nunca o conteria e sempre sofreria por sua fraqueza.

Harry fez a menção de dizer algo para Hermione mas foi intimidado pelo olhar de fúria que ela carregava , então, apenas abaixou a cabeça. E Hermione só tinha uma coisa em mente:

"Detenção?? Eu?? E você foi o grosso estúpido que começou esta briga. Eu... eu estava tentando acalmar as coisas e EU pego detenção? Sinceramente Harry, quão injustas as coisas podem ser? E tudo, tudo isso por sua causa!" ela saiu desnorteada.

Ginny olhou para Harry e viu que ele ainda encarava Hermione, cada passo que ela dava era como uma facada.

"É… um jogo interessante…" Ginny queria animá-lo mas não havia muito o que ser dito.

"Para um primeiro jogo, Ginny, foi ótimo, um excelente inicio de carreira." Ele forçou um sorriso também na tentativa de melhorar o humor.

Os dois riram desconcertados, mesclando o triste riso de Harry e inseguro riso de Ginny Weasley.

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado e tal. No próximo capítulo as detenções vão desencadear e resolver muitas coisas. E mais coisas surgirão, é claro...._


	2. Capítulo 2 Beijos Perdidos

_Muito obrigada por todos os elogios e tudo mais! Muito mesmo! Eu tentei mandar e-mails para vocês mas acho que o MSN deu pau. Então vou resumir tudo aqui para todo mundo._

_Primeiro, Blaise Zabini em algumas fics é um homem e em outras é uma mulher. Como eu li muitas fanfics que Blaise era uma mulher, me acostumei com o personagem assim. Uma das fics que Blaise é uma mulher é a Draco Veritas da Cassandra Claire, por exemplo. De qualquer forma, se o fato da Blaise ser uma mulher (porque é mulher, nada de gay e tal) nesta fic incomodar tanto assim eu posso trocar o nome Blaise Zabini por outro, sem problemas, não deveria ter pegado um personagem de sexo, vamos dizer assim, tão polêmico!_

_Hum...faz muito tempo que eu não leio Harry Potter em português e eu emprestei os meus livros pro meu namorado, então alguns termos podem estar mal traduzidos como por exemplo: common room salão comunal. Então me desculpem por isso, mas eu achei melhor já postar de uma vez do que fazer estas correçõezinhas e demorar mais. Espero que vocês não se importem._

_Eu tentei finalizar o mais rápido que pude. Já que me pediram para não demorar. Espero poder manter este ritmo. Eu realmente amei escrever este capítulo e espero que vocês amem lê-lo. Apenas posso disser que o título já diz demais..._

**

* * *

**

**Beijos perdidos**

Ginny e Harry subiram para o salão comunal da Grifinória e viram Hermione estudando perto da lareira com Rony ao seu lado. Quando Hermione percebeu que eles se aproximavam ela se levantou olhando duramente para Harry que abaixou a cabeça, Ginny o empurrou para frente e os dois sentaram-se junto a Rony.

"Ela ainda não esqueceu Harry... mas o que você esperava?" Rony disse passando as páginas não lidas de seu livro. "Ela esta falando mais desta detenção do que das provas."

"Mais do que das provas?" Ele questionou assustado.

"Muito mais." Rony respondeu, igualmente assustado. "Mas você foi estúpido, isso é fato."

"Definitivamente." Ginny concordou. "Mas você pode conversar com ela hoje à noite, não é mesmo? Afinal tem as detenções."

Rony tremeu, mas ninguém notou. Blaise, ele passaria a noite com ela, só os dois. Ele tentou ao máximo não pensar sobre isso, não pensar nela, mas era inevitável. Ela o tinha em suas mãos e ele não parava de se punir por estar feliz, feliz porque a veria durante toda semana.

"Polir troféus não é o estereotipo de um programa romântico…" Harry disse sem pensar.

"Romântico?" Ginny e Rony se entreolharam surpresos. "Desde quando você e a Mione…" Ginny começou.

"Eu falei demais. Só... só esqueçam tudo isso por favor." Harry se levantou saindo da torre de cabeça baixa.

Ambos não se importaram, a vida amorosa de Harry não era exatamente o tópico de suas preocupações, eles tinham os seus próprios problemas.

A noite estava se aproximando. Ginny não podia impedir o seu coração de palpitar cada vez mais forte. Lembrava de cada momento, o hálito dele suavemente batendo em sua nuca, o cabelo loiro, praticamente branco caindo em seus olhos e especialmente não lhe largava o pensamento aqueles olhos cinzas intimidantes. Ele era tão lindo que ela não conseguia encará-lo por mais do que alguns segundos. "Ele é um Malfoy... Um nojento sem coração... e ele não é nada... nada... mais... do... que... isso." Ela se forçou a pensar, mas não passaram de palavras sem sentido algum ecoando em sua mente.

"Mas foi você que o bateu com o balaço…" ela refletiu mais calma. Como poderia olhá-lo... depois do que fez. Olhando para o campo de Quadribol ela se lembrou de todos os terríveis momentos de seu primeiro jogo.

"Ginny… hora do jantar… vamos?" Rony a chamou com uma voz baixa, como se sua mente também estivesse muito distante. Ele se levantou e ela com um aceno o acompanhou.

* * *

Harry e Hermione comiam devagar, centrados em seus pratos, com a mente queimando em reflexões, pensando quando poderiam se olhar novamente e o que dizer para voltarem a conversar.

"Você vai comer este biscoito?" Harry tentou um tom casual. Não era a melhor coisa a se disser mas talvez ela recuasse um pouco.

"Não Harry... pode pegar." Ela arredou o prato sem encará-lo. Ela passava a mão em seus cabelos como se tentasse esconder sua face, ajeitava-se na cadeira como se nenhuma posição fosse confortável o suficiente.

"Ótimo!" Harry pensou, "Agora ela está sem graça comigo... comigo! Fantástico Harry Potter, impressionante... e agora? O que você pode dizer?"

"Obrigado." ele disse finalmente, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. Pegou o biscoito mantendo o seu olhar baixo.

"De nada..." Ela respondeu bebendo o seu suco, tentando simular naturalidade.

"Por favor! Que droga é essa?" Hermione olhou pela primeira vez para cima esperando que fosse Harry quem tivesse dito aquilo mas não, era o Rony, então ela voltou o seu olhar para o famigerado prato, desapontada.

"Oi Rony." Harry disse com um olhar de o-que-você-esperava?.

"Desculpa..." Rony disse fazendo toda aquela gesticulação que lhe era peculiar.

"Te vejo em breve Hermione." Harry disse limpando a boca com um guardanapo e levantando devagar. "Vou te esperar no salão dos troféus." era uma voz cálida que saia de sua boca, uma voz que prometia, finalmente, mais. Nunca Hermione tinha ouvido aquele tom na boca de Harry e sentiu a sua pele arrepiar escutando o seu nome pronunciado daquela maneira.

"Ahh... Eu tenho que ir... é... a detenção... bem, tá, vocês sabem... tanto faz, tchau." Ginny sentiu o clima e preferiu se afastar sem saber ao certo para onde ir.

Rony e Hermione sentados frente a frente não se olharam, se quer notaram a presença um do outro...

* * *

Ginny corria pelo corredor, sem saber ao certo qual era a pressa, olhava para baixo, sem saber ao certo para aonde ia. Em desespero ela chorava lágrimas silenciosas. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar nos balaços, no jogo e, especialmente no Malfoy. Todos os seus pensamentos se mesclavam, uma nostalgia que consumia o seu coração. Era uma tortura.

Ela parou repentinamente. Reparou que estava na biblioteca. Estava frio e escuro, a pequena luminosidade parecia brotar do chão, provavelmente era resultado da reflexão da luz da lua. Tinha algumas velas, ela as acendeu e agora podia pelo menos ver o ambiente nitidamente.

Resolveu começar o trabalho, tirando livro por livro, passando um pano úmido sobre cada um deles, havia um estoque destes panos na bancada, Minerva definitivamente deixou tudo pronto para que ninguém viesse com alguma desculpa. Ginny resolveu começar logo primeiramente porque não tinha nada para fazer mas principalmente para se distanciar dos seus turbulentos pensamentos.

"Sentiu a minha falta?" Draco suspirou em seu ouvido e ela estremeceu, como da outra vez. Ele notou novamente, e deu aquele seu clássico sorriso de canto de lábio, que mostrava o orgulho e superioridade que lhe eram próprios. "Eu não te esperava tão cedo." Ele falou tentando deixá-la um pouco mais confortável.

"Desapontado Malfoy?" Ela retrucou ironicamente.

"Claro que não Weasley." Ele respondeu naturalmente, o que fez ela o olhar intrigada. "Nós vamos terminar mais cedo. E..." ele pegou um pano da bancada e olhou para baixo. "eu vou passar menos tempo com você." Ele não foi completamente honesto mas não deixou isso transparecer.

"Claro Malfoy." Ela tentou esconder a sua voz de decepção.

* * *

Hermione foi a primeira a levantar da mesa; Rony a observou por alguns instantes e pensou como tudo era mais fácil quando ele estava apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga. Este pensamento fez com que ele sorrisse tristemente, um sorriso encoberto por nostalgia de um tempo que jamais voltaria.

"As coisas mudam, não é mesmo Hermione?" Rony disse sentindo toda a tristeza que brotava dentro de si.

"Elas mudam Rony, e mudam muito mais do que deveriam." Ela piscou, com um sorriso triste. "Eu tenho que ir."

Rony acenou e ela se foi. Hermione passou por todo aquele salão sem ser notada. Todas aquelas pessoas, ela as conhecia a tanto tempo, e agora pareciam tão distantes, como se não fossem mais parte de sua vida. Ela fixou sua mente novamente a sua mente em Harry e o que ela faria para tê-lo de volta, como costumava ser...

Andando sem pensar, chegou rapidamente à sala de troféus; estava escuro, mas a luz da lua parecia entrar por cada fresta e também cintilava nos vitrais, dando uma iluminação surreal para o cômodo.

Ela viu em um canto, Harry, sentado de joelhos, limpando um troféu com um olhar distante. Vendo-o daquela forma, precisando dela desesperadamente, fez com que ela esquecesse de tudo e tentasse novamente.

"Oi Harry... você esta aqui há muito tempo?" Ela tentou parecer tranqüila.

"Talvez." Ele respirou profundamente. "Sinceramente, eu não sei." Ele forçou um sorriso.

"Quer saber Harry? Chega! O que esta acontecendo com a gente?" Ela disse soluçando, chorando desesperadamente.

"O que esta acontecendo com a gente? Quem dera se eu soubesse..." Ele disse ainda mais desesperado, ele não agüentava vê-la chorar. Ele se levantou pegando-a pelos braços, e quando ele notou ela estava nos seus braços, chorando em seu ombro.

"Isso não é só por causa da detenção e da nossa briga estúpida, é Mione?" Harry levantou a cabeça de Hermione e a olhou nos olhos, como a muito tempo não a olhava.

Ela estava aliviada de ouvir a voz de Harry soando como era de costume, um pouco trêmula, porém extremamente segura e sincera.

"Não Harry. Não acho que é só sobre isso." Ela o olhou profundamente nos olhos, viu que aquele olhar lhe era novo, os olhos dele estavam molhados, porém cobertos com uma certa admiração, um olhar confortável e aliviado. Ele fechou os olhos e o coração dela começou a bater freneticamente.

* * *

Rony viu Hermione indo, sumindo na multidão. Já era a hora, então ele começou a andar rapidamente, tentando achar raiva na mistura de seus sentimentos. Ele não poderia deixar que ela o usasse novamente. Ele queimava por dentro, matá-la não seria uma má idéia. Ele parou no meio do campo de Quadribol, chorando desesperado, tudo o que ele queria era que os lábios suaves dela tocassem os seus mais uma vez. Ele ouviu um som, e sabia, era Blaise Zabini.

Ela se aproximava cada vez mais, o pegou pelo seu pescoço e o beijou fortemente, deitando com ele no chão de terra. Todas as suas veias pulsaram mais forte, os lábios dela estavam quentes, preenchendo a sua boca com pequenos beijos rápidos, ele não podia controlar as suas mãos a puxando para perto. Ela estava usando uma pequena blusa preta e ele começou a tirá-la.

"Oh, Rony..." ela disse em um soluço. E então ele voltou a sua consciência, ela tinha o usado novamente, e ele não se importava, querendo mais, pedindo mais.

"Vamos para o armário de vassouras." Ela disse levando-o.

* * *

Ele olhou para ela. A pequena Weasley não era mais pequena, ele não poderia olhá-la da mesma forma. Seus movimentos delicados, pegando livro por livro com um olhar concentrado, seu cabelo vermelho caindo em seus olhos e ela com movimentos suaves tentava afastar as mechas de seu rosto, porém elas voltavam a cair.

"Eu realmente sinto muito Malfoy. Pelo balaço…" ela disse acanhada e ele a encarou nos olhos, imediatamente ela abaixou a cabeça. "Você sabe..." ela continuou mais tímida ainda.

"Eu sei que você não fez por querer." Ele respondeu com um sorriso educado. "Mas deveria."

"Por quê?" ela fez uma cara curiosa para ele. Depois pensou melhor, "É claro que deveria, ele é um Malfoy."

"Se você acha que eu não lhe dei razões suficientes, vou trabalhar mais neste aspecto." Ele parou de encará-la. Mas logo em seguida a olhou novamente, pois observou algo que não tinha visto antes. "Você estava chorando Weasley?"

"Eu tenho um nome sabia? Não sou meu irmão, você já chama ele de Weasley!" Ginny gritou.

"Tá, eu sei." Ele disse indiferentemente. "Mas isso..." ele sorriu e olhou profundamente nos seus olhos. "Não responde a minha pergunta."

"Não te interessa Malfoy." Ela respondeu vendo que não teria escolha.

"Definitivamente…" Ele se aproximou dela mais um pouco, e com uma mão tocou sua face, ela piscou devagar. Ele olhou para os seus dedos e concluiu. "Você chorou."

"Como se você se importasse Malfoy." ela disse rudemente.

Ele sorriu satisfeito. "Você não está negando, Weasley."

"Eu… não… sou… o… meu… irmão… Malfoy!" ela disse, ferozmente, rangendo os dentes.

"Te incomoda Weasley? Chamar você de Weasley? Como eu chamo o seu irmão? Sinto muito Weasley..." ele amava atormentá-la. Ela ficava vermelha gradativamente e gesticulava como se fosse disser algo mas não pudesse encontrar as palavras

"Não me provoque Malfoy." Ela respirou profundamente. "Não me provoque."

"Mas eu adoro isso." Ele fez uma voz engraçada.

"Não me provoque ou eu vou…" ela começou mas ele a interrompeu. "Ou você o que? Vai me bater com um balaço de novo?"

Ela começou a rir. Ela estava rindo de si mesma, ele a deixava tão nervosa que chegava a ser hilário.

"Do que você está rindo?" ele pareceu um pouco sem reação agora, só um pouco.

"Disso... Eu mal te conheço e deveria te odiar, por tudo o que você fez contra todos aqueles que eu amo. Mas... por outro lado...o que você fez de fato? Você só irrita as pessoas... e é realmente bom nisso, você pega os pontos fracos das pessoas e os põe em evidência mas... é só. Você não é uma pessoa ruim é simplesmente... uma pessoa irritante."

Ele abriu a boca duas vezes, mas não pode encontrar as palavras, ele que sempre tinha todas as respostas. Ele se sentiu estranho, o que ela disse era verdade, ele só irritava as pessoas, como um garotinho mimado.

"Você irrita as pessoas como se fosse um garotinho mimado." Ela disse rindo.

Ela tinha deixado-o sem palavras e agora estava lendo a sua mente? Ele abriu a boca duas vezes de novo mas nem uma palavra saiu. Ela riu mais ainda.

"Chega por hoje." Foi tudo que ele conseguiu disser. Ginny não parava de rir, o que o irritava ainda mais, ele foi ficando vermelho e disse apenas "Está tarde." Ele virou de costas e saiu da biblioteca resmungando "Humilhante... simplesmente humilhante."

* * *

Hermione se aproximou um pouco mais e sentiu todas as partes do corpo do Harry tocando o seu próprio corpo. Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu a mão dele percorrendo o seu pescoço, seu hálito suave mais perto que nunca. O cheio de sabonete que ele tinha dominava toda a sua mente e quando ela não pode pensar em mais nada sentiu os lábios dele contra os seus, beijando-a delicadamente, como ela imaginava que seria.

Eles soltavam pequenos sorrisos entre cada beijo, as mãos dele nas suas costas, movimentando vagarosamente. Ela estremeceu quando sentiu a língua dele pressionando os seus lábios. Ela o puxou colocando uma de suas mãos na nuca dele, podia sentir o pulso dele contra a sua mão.

"Eu, eu..." Harry começou.

"Eu sei Harry." ela o interrompeu tapando a boca dele com as mãos, ela podia sentir quão morna a sua boca estava, ela estremeceu e o beijou mais forte, colocando-o contra a parede. Sem notar, ela chorou, lágrimas de felicidade.

Eles ouviram um barulho e pararam repentinamente. Olharam a sua volta e não viram nada.

"Filch! Com certeza era ele." Harry afirmou preocupado.

"Melhor correr então!" ela disse com uma felicidade quase infantil. Ele a estranhou por um momento, aquilo não era algo que Hermione Granger diria.

"Vamos!" ela o pegou pelo braço e os dois começaram a correr se escondendo nos cantos como duas crianças que roubaram doces.Chegaram na salão comunal da Grifinória abafando risos.

"Shii!" Hermione abafou os risos de Harry com um beijo. "Vamos dormir!" ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Posso ir com você?" Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Ela o olhou rindo. "Não tão rápido Harry Potter."

"Te vejo amanhã então." Ele disse com uma voz calma e suave, sorrindo. De agora em diante ele poderia apenas sorrir.

"Sim, amanhã" ela lhe deu um último beijo suave, sorriu, mordendo os lábios e foi para o dormitório das meninas. Ele ficou ali, parado, admirando-a.

* * *

Eles foram para o armário de vassouras, estava escuro e sujo. Ela não parava de beijá-lo, o puxando contra ela. Ele deixou que suas mãos corressem livremente contra o corpo de Blaise. Ela o encarava nos olhos, observando aqueles penetrantes olhos verdes, Rony começou a procurar por alguma sombra de amor neles e encontrou, no fundo dos olhos dela ele notou um brilho que não a deixava omitir.

"Você me ama." Ele disse interrompendo os seus beijos. Primeiramente ela o olhou espantada e sorriu desconfortavelmente. Mas não demorou para recuperar todo o seu tom arrogante.

"Eu te amar Weasley?" Ela riu superiormente. "Quem você pensa que é?" ela se aproximou pressionando ele contra algumas vassouras, ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Eu... só... estou... me... divertindo..." Ele sentiu o seu sangue subindo e suas veias queimando em ódio. Ele a empurrou, atirando-a contra algumas vassouras.

Surpresa, ela se levantou, aquilo não era algo que Rony faria. Ela abriu sua boca para dizer algo mas ele saiu do armário, batendo a porta na sua cara...

* * *

Era uma noite de lua cheia. O vento estava gelado e uivava. O seu cabelo mexia freneticamente. Ele estava todo de preto, com uma mochila em uma mão e um pequeno caldeirão em outra. Ele se apressou até a Floresta Proibida, e lá estava, yew, aquilo era uma coisa comum na floresta, ele se inclinou e pegou um ramo. Ele olhou a sua volta por um momento, seu coração batia cada vez mais forte e sua apreensão aumentava a cada segundo, apenas mais um, porém fundamental, ingrediente e ele poderia sair daquela floresta. Ele pisou em alguma coisa, e viu que havia pisado em fluxweed, tinha crescido em tempo afinal. Ele respirou aliviado e pegou o ramo.

Saiu da floresta o mais rápido que pode, era um péssimo lugar para ficar, os centauros poderiam o sentir a qualquer instante. Sentou-se a uma distancia segura do Salgueiro Lutador e ele nem notou a sua presença. "Até agora tudo certo" ele pensou tentando se acalmar. Ele tirou diversos ingredientes de sua mochila, picotou alguns, outros esmagou, e outros ainda triturou. Ele via a poção tomando colores diferentes a cada instante.

Ele espremeu então dois ramos de yew, e jogou dois ramos da fluxweed e um líquido cinza começou a borbulhar no caldeirão. Ele escutou um barulho, alguma coisa se movendo na floresta, levantou-se rapidamente e acabou derrubando o caldeirão, o líquido viscoso fluiu pela grama e foi absorvido rapidamente, pegou então sua mochila e o caldeirão com pressa. Começou a correr o mais rápido que podia. Pensava apenas nas conseqüências que uma poção daquela magnitude não finalizada poderia trazer...

* * *

_Ow, uma curiosidade que eu tenho, qual cena vocês mais gostaram? Eu queria saber pra ver se bate com a cena que eu mais gostei de escrever._

_Próximo capítulo: Digo apenas que o outono chegou...._


	3. Capítulo 3 O Salgueiro Lutador paralisa...

_Olha, sinceramente, eu acho que me superei... depois vocês me contam._

_

* * *

_

**O Salgueiro Lutador paralisado**

Rony saiu desnorteado do armário de vassouras, sem acreditar que tinha conseguido deixá-la, ele nunca tinha conseguido antes. Mas ainda assim ele lamentava, o seu coração não queria deixá-la. E quando ele pensou que a situação não podia piorar começou a chover e ele fez das lágrimas do tempo as suas, disparou em prantos, sentando-se no meio do gramado.

Por trás ele ouviu os passos de Blaise Zabini e desejou sumir, sabia que não agüentaria mais nada. Antes que ela pudesse disser qualquer coisa Rony se levantou.

"Chega!" Ele gritou. "Chega..." disse agora soluçando. Ela foi em sua direção com uma mão estendida mas ele a tirou. "Não! Você nunca mais vai me encostar!"

"Rony eu..." ela visivelmente estava tentando se desculpar, mas ele estava muito fora de si para perceber.

"Eu disse: NÃO!" Ele a encarava nos olhos agora, a segurou pelos braços o mais forte que pode. Blaise viu algo que pensava que jamais veria, ódio, ódio brotando dos olhos de Rony Weasley, ela nunca pensou que ele fosse capaz de odiar. Com o aperto em seus braços ela gruniu de dor.

"Eu nunca mais vou falar com você. E não vou mais para o armário de vassouras com você... não me espere amanhã, não me espere nunca mais." ele falou sem gritar desta vez, com uma voz rouca. "Saiba que estas são as últimas palavras que eu dirijo a você Blaise."

Os olhos de Blaise se encheram de lágrimas mas ele se quer a olhou nos olhos novamente, virou-se de costas e a deixou ali, sozinha...

* * *

Ginny não conseguia dormir, não podia parar de pensar na conversa com Draco, era difícil dizer se a conversa tinha sido boa ou ruim, ele era um mistério para ela.

A verdade é que ela não podia esperar mais para vê-lo, temia que ele pudesse estar nervoso com ela, mas isso não quebrava as suas expectativas. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, com medo de que o dia não tivesse amanhecido ainda, mas, para sua sorte, o quarto já estava completamente iluminado. Ela se levantou, trocou de roupa e desceu para o café.

Todos os corredores estavam vazios, aparentemente ela estava atrasada. E de fato estava, não havia ninguém tomando café. Ela viu ao longe Harry conversando com Hermione, queria ir até lá mas não achou que seria uma boa idéia, talvez eles estivessem se reconciliando ou algo do gênero. Resolveu então esquecer do café da manhã e se apressou para a sua aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

* * *

"Nós vamos contar para todo mundo Harry? Que estamos juntos..." Hermione assinalou docemente, principalmente à parte do 'Estamos juntos'.

"Claro, quer dizer... não vamos colocar uma placa néon na testa, mas as pessoas vão ver e aí vão saber." Harry coçou a cabeça, olhando-a de baixo para cima, Hermione sorriu, ela adorava quando ele fazia aquilo.

"O que você acha que o Rony vai dizer?" Harry disse em um tom sério.

"Não sei… Eu não reconheço ele mais. Ele anda tão sério. E ele era meio apaixonado por mim há um tempo atrás... de qualquer forma, porque ele não veio para o café da manhã?"

Harry olhou para baixo com pensamentos perdidos em seus olhos. "Não sei Mione... ele estava dormindo quando saí..."

"Harry! A nossa aula de Herbologia!" Hermione gritou. Antes que Harry pudesse disser qualquer coisa ela o puxou pelo braço, como ela normalmente fazia, algumas coisas não mudam jamais...

* * *

Ginny estava correndo o mais rápido que podia, Hagrid não ligaria, mas ela sim, odiava chegar atrasada. Acabou tropeçando em alguém e quase caiu, mas a pessoa a segurou e a colocou de pé. Ela olhou para cima, sentiu primeiro aquele cheiro de ervas finas que já lhe era familiar e depois reconheceu aqueles olhos cinzas que a perseguiam em seus sonhos.

"Calma Ginny."Draco sorriu para ela. E ela sem fala apenas o olhou, ele disse Ginny, com todas as letras, nada de Weasley, simplesmente Ginny…

"Eu disse alguma coisa errada?" Ele fez uma cara irônica largando os ombros de Ginny. "Te vejo mais tarde." Sorriu novamente andando para trás, fez um aceno com a mão e virou de costas. Ela nem piscou.

Mais tarde ela lembrou que tinha uma aula e saiu correndo de novo.

* * *

Não tinha ninguém nas salas de Herbologia. Harry continuou procurando, como se fosse achar alguém debaixo da mesa.

Hermione rolou os olhos impacientemente. "Vamos embora Harry... eles estão no Salgueiro Lutador..."

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou de fato curioso.

"Sprout nos falou que nós iríamos estudar o Salgueiro nesta aula... Harry! Você não presta atenção na aula?" Hermione respondeu nervosa. "Me admira eu ter esquecido... como pude esquecer?"

"Eu acho que estou fazendo você perder o seu juízo Hermione..." Harry disse calidamente.

"Harry Potter contenha-se! Eu não estou perdendo o juízo..."

"Vamos pra lá então." Harry foi até a porta esperando-a. Ela acenou e os dois foram até o Salgueiro. Antes de qualquer coisa eles viram uma multidão pasma, que nem se movia direito. Ninguém notou a presença dos dois de tão perplexos que estavam.

"Neville" Harry sussurou no ouvido de Neville, e ele nem se moveu. "Neville!" Harry sussurou mais alto. Em resposta ele se mexeu como se tivesse levado um choque.

"O que está acontecendo?" Harry perguntou.

"O Salgueiro Lutador e a floresta..." ele estava tremendo. "estão paralisados."

Harry olhou pasmo para Neville e Hermione o empurrou para a frente. E eles viram, o Salgueiro não se movimentava, a floresta parecia morta.

"Crianças, vocês estão dispensados..." Prof. Sprout fez gestos para que todos fossem embora, mas Hagrid apareceu com alguns alunos do 6th ano e a interrompeu . "Prof. o que aconteceu aqui?"

"Nós não sabemos... dispense os seus alunos também, nós precisamos..." Sprout olhou ao seu redor e lembrou que todos os estudantes ainda estavam ali. "Só os dispense."

"Vocês estão dispensados." Hagrid disse resumidamente. Ninguém se mexeu e então ele começou a gesticular "Vamos!" e mexer com as mãos. Todos se foram, contrariados, com exceção de Harry, Hermione e Rony, que também estava ali.

"Hagrid…" Hermione ia começar a fazer mil perguntas mas foi interrompida.

"Não Hermione. Fique fora disso." Ele disse o mais forte que pode.

"Mas..." Hermione tentou novamente.

"Sem mais Hermione."

Com isso ela virou de costas nervosa, puxando Harry pelo braço.

"Esperem por mim." Uma voz triste vinha de trás, era o Rony. Harry e Hermione se entreolharam e pararam.

"Oi Rony." Harry respondeu com um sorriso educado.

"Alguma coisa errada?" Rony questionou sem querer saber a resposta.

"Não, nada!" Harry e Hermione responderam em coro.

* * *

Nos corredores todos só falavam do Salgueiro Lutador. Ginny aparentemente era a única que não se importava, pelo menos era a única que não falava no assunto.

"Estão falando que foram os centauros…" ela ouviu um menino do primeiro ano da Grifinória comentar. Ela já tinha escutado as suposições mais bizarras. Alguns sugeriam até que o Salgueiro tinha sido assassinado. Era tão ridículo, porque é que alguém mataria o Salgueiro? E quem se importava? Ela não agüentava mais esperar pela hora da detenção e não queria pensar em mais nada. Se culpava um pouco por isso, mas desde o incidente com o diário sempre estava com medo de tudo, levou anos para superar isto e não iria decair agora.

* * *

"Hermione…" Harry a chamou. Eles estavam andando pelo corredor para a próxima aula.

"Sim Harry?"

"Você acha que o Salgueiro Lutador tem alguma..."

"Harry!" ela disse rangendo os dentes e batendo em suas costas. "Depois nós conversamos sobre isso..."

"Sobre o quê?" Rony perguntou.

"Nada Rony, nada." Hermione respondeu olhando para baixo. Rony nem se importou, entrando na sala.

"Não na frente do Rony, Harry!" Ela falou aliviada.

"Você acha que ele..."

"Eu não acho nada Harry." Ela disse triste. "Depois, esta bem?"

"Claro." Ele a olhou de cima em baixo e entrou na sala, Minerva já estava esperando.

* * *

Ginny sentou-se à mesa, desconfortável na sua cadeira, olhando para o seu prato sem fome, mexendo os seus dedos na mesa freneticamente. O tempo simplesmente não passava, demorou uma eternidade para chegar a hora do jantar e demorava ainda mais para chegar a hora da detenção.

Rony, Hermione e Harry comiam silenciosamente. Ninguém disse nada deste que eles sentaram ali. Então Hermione quebrou o gelo:

"Nós temos que ir Harry, para a nossa detenção."

Mas foi Rony que respondeu. "Está muito cedo" Sua voz estava triste e distante como já lhe era comum nestes últimos dias.

"Mas têm tantos… troféus." Harry não sabia mentir, ele fazia uma cara quando mentia que não conseguiria convencer nem um menininho de 5 anos.

Mas aparentemente convenceu Rony. "Então se apressem!" Rony sorriu educadamente, olhando para cima sem necessariamente olhar para eles. Eles riram educadamente em resposta, aqueles sorrisos já tinham se tornado uma hipocrisia nojenta. Harry e Hermione viraram-se de costas aliviados.

"Agora nós.." Harry começou, mas foi rapidamente cortado por Hermione.

"Na sala dos troféus Harry, lá nós teremos a privacidade que precisamos."

Rony olhou ao seu redor, todos se divertindo, comendo e sorrindo e ele estava perdido, como sempre, em seus pensamentos e em sua tristeza. E lá estava ela se divertindo, comendo e sorrindo como todos, aquilo o deixava doente. Ele se acabando em prantos e ela feliz. Rony centrado em seus devaneios nem reparou que Blaise o observava.

Cansada de cutucar a mesa, Ginny levantou-se, sem dar uma palavra de satisfação a seu irmão, simplesmente porque não percebeu que ele estava ali. Iria de uma vez para a biblioteca, não suportava esperar mais um minuto.

Chegando na biblioteca o seu coração começou a pulsar mais forte, pensando que talvez ele já estivesse ali. Mas tudo o que ela ouviu foi o som do vento batendo contra a janela e tudo o que viu foi uma biblioteca escura, ela estava sozinha. Pegou algumas velas, acendeu e começou a limpar os livros freneticamente.

* * *

Draco olhou para a mesa da Grifinória. Ela não estava mais lá. Ele estava observando-a já fazia um certo tempo, se deliciando com o transparente nervosismo dela. "Provavelmente ela foi se livrar desses hormônios..." ele pensou com um sorriso sexy de canto de lábio.

"Do que você esta rindo?" Blaise o perguntou com uma certa malícia em sua voz. Draco odiava ter seus pensamentos interrompidos, ele piscou os seus olhos impacientemente, a olhou criticamente por um instante e levantou da mesa. Blaise em breve teria um ataque, portas batendo na sua cara, sendo ignorada, ninguém podia tratá-la assim, afinal ela era Blaise Zabini.

Draco foi para a biblioteca, lá talvez teria paz para pensar sozinho e já estava quase na hora da detenção de qualquer forma. "Ginny depois de resolver os seus problemas hormonais vai vir..." ele fez outro sorriso sexy de canto de boca, ajustando o seu cabelo.

Ele chegou na biblioteca e viu que ela já estava lá limpando e organizando os livros rapidamente, ele encostou-se em um canto e a observou admirado, ela estava tão concentrada, ele a invejava neste ponto, dificilmente ele conseguia se concentrar daquela forma.

Draco se aproximou devagar, parou no ombro dela e para não perder o costume suspirou em seu ouvido:

"Ei Ginny…você veio mais cedo…de novo…" Ela estremeceu, mais do que o normal desta vez.

"É… eu não tinha nada para fazer… aí, então… aí eu vim." Ela gaguejou entre as palavras. Draco sorriu para si mesmo e sentou em uma cadeira. "Pára!" Ele disse com um tom autoritário. "Você esta me cansando."

"Então olhe para o outro lado Malfoy!" Ela tentou usar o mesmo tom autoritário, mas ele não funcionava para ela.

"Eu te chamo de Ginny." ele falou como se estivesse computando dados. "E você ainda me chama de Malfoy..." colocou a mão no queixo inclinando-se para frente e concluiu. "Não me parece lógico."

Ginny virou-se para responder mas Draco continuou a falar, ignorando-a. "Eu deveria fazer uma espécie de escândalo agora, alguma coisa do tipo..." Ele olhou diretamente para ela. "Eu não sou o meu pai sabia? Você já chama o meu pai de Malfoy!" Ele a imitou fazendo uma voz de mulher.

"Mal… Draco…" seria difícil acostumar com aquilo. "Desculpa...eu acho."

"Você se desculpa por tudo... que diferença faz..." ele fez uma voz quase infantil.

Ginny riu e Draco rolou os olhos. "E eu odeio quando você começa com o negócio de rir..." ele fez uma voz completamente infantil desta vez, de criança que fica triste quando não consegue o doce que quer.

Ginny sentou-se na frente dele, com os olhos molhados, ela tinha o costume de chorar de rir. "É meio bonitinho... desculpa." Ela disse ainda contendo o riso.

"Bonitinho?" Ele estranhou o comentário. Ela sempre podia surpreendê-lo, justamente quando ele jurava que tinha tudo sobre controle.

"É... você olha pra baixo, mexendo os dedos, suas bochechas ficam ligeiramente avermelhadas e você faz uma coisinha com o lábio." Ela respondeu naturalmente em um tom suave.

"Coisinha com o lábio… certo." ele colocou a mão na testa e levantou olhando para ela. "Vamos cortar o assunto do lábio, tá bom?"

"Tá…" ela respondeu escondendo um sorriso.

"Eu estava pensando… você esta certa… eu não te odeio…" Ele começou. "Mas odeio o seu irmão!" Ele avisou.

"Quer dizer que você gosta de mim." Ela comentou esperando um aceno positivo.

"Não!" Draco a encarou encostando-se na mesa que estava ao lado. "Eu sou muito preciso com as minhas palavras, Virgínia Weasley, se eu disse que eu não te odeio eu quis dizer apenas que eu não te odeio, não subentenda as coisas. Não existem entrelinhas nas minhas palavras".

"Gosta sim..." Ginny falou com a voz baixa quase que para si.

"Você esta me chamando de mentiroso?" Ela o olhou com o olhar um pouco molhado e ele olhou para baixo para não ter que encará-la. "De qualquer forma eu falei para você largar o assunto do lábio."

"Eu larguei o assunto do lábio!"

"Não largou Ginny…" ele passou a mão fortemente no seu cabelo, nervoso. "Você não consegue subentender nada Ginny?"

"Você acabou de falar que não tinha entrelinhas em suas palavras!"

Ele parou um momento para pensar. Ela tinha um ponto, mas ele jamais admitiria um erro seu. "Desisto!" Ele disse batendo na mesa.

"Ótimo!" Ela gritou levantando-se da cadeira, deixando algumas lágrimas correrem o seu rosto.

"Ótimo!" Ele gritou levantando-se, e foi então que viu que os olhos dela estavam inchados com lágrimas correndo pela sua face. Ele aproximou a sua mão para limpá-las mas ela a tirou, virando o rosto e saiu aos tropeços da biblioteca.

"Ginny!" Ele gritou quando a viu saindo da porta. Por um segundo deixou que a sua mente entrasse em conflito com o seu coração e pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele escutou o segundo.

* * *

Harry e Hermione chegaram na sala de troféus e finalmente Harry pôde falar:

"Certo Mione! Aqui estamos, agora fale!" Ele estava completamente ansioso.

"Eu estava pensando sobre o Salgueiro Lutador e sobre quem fez aquilo e porquê." Ela esperava que Harry fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas como ele não disse nada ela continuou. "Provavelmente foi feito de noite, de manhã um aluno seria facilmente pego, a não ser é claro que não seja um aluno... de qualquer forma vamos supor primeiro que é alguém da escola, um aluno, alguém que voltou tarde para os dormitórios... poderia ser qualquer um... mas eu tenho minhas suspeitas sobre..." Hermione respirou profundamente.

"Você não confia mais nele…" Harry complementou.

"E nem você."

"É difícil, o Rony está tão diferente..." Harry sentou no chão batendo a sua cabeça contra a parede. "Eu não consigo pensar em mais ninguém..."

Hermione sentou na frente dele, cruzando as suas pernas com as dele, ele riu com uma expressão triste.

"Mas vamos ser racionais... nós nem sabemos que tipo de magia foi feita... e qual foi o propósito." Hermione soava como ela mesma agora, com o seu tom detetive. "E coisas estranhas sem motivo aparente nos leva geralmente para..." ela fez um gesto e Harry completou a frase. "Voldemort..."

"Exato…"

"Mas é completamente impossível, eu matei ele com as minhas próprias mãos ano passado." Harry ficou sério repentinamente, ele odiava tocar nesse assunto.

"Mas talvez… de alguma forma…"

"Eu vi ele morrendo Hermione. Eu vi seu sangue jorrando em meus braços, eu vi a vida dele sumir de seus olhos, eu senti o pulso dele Hermione Granger... ele está morto."

"De qualquer forma nós temos que inspecionar o local." Hermione sugeriu, levantando-se, mas Harry pegou em sua mão. "Mas não agora Mione... durante toda a minha vida eu fiquei desvendando pistas e arriscando a minha vida... arriscando a sua vida... chega Hermione. Por hoje pelo menos, chega..." os seus olhos imploravam para que ela se sentasse. "nós vamos descobrir... só não vamos descobrir agora. E já que nós não contamos para o Rony que estamos juntos este é um dos raros momentos que podemos ficar juntos... por favor Hermione... nós esperamos tanto tempo..." Ele a implorava e ela não podia dizer não.

"Claro, amanhã nós vemos isso…" não tinha como dizer outra coisa...

* * *

"Ginny!" ele gritou novamente. Correu para fora da biblioteca e a viu no fim do corredor, chorando encostada em uma parede. Ele foi até ela.

"Ginny... me desculpe..." em resposta ele só ouviu soluços. "Por favor..." ele a pegou em seus braços e ela não relutou em ir.

"Não tem problema Draco... eu deveria saber..."

"Deveria saber o quê Ginny?" a voz dele era tão suave que ela não teve coragem de dizer que ela deveria saber que ele não prestava, que só a faria chorar, porque sabia, no fundo sabia, que não era verdade.

"Que você não é sincero no que diz... você disse que não gostava de mim mas..." ela falou finalmente, depois de uma longa pausa. "Porque você veio?" Ginny levantou a cabeça e ele pode ver o seu rosto vermelho inchado, com olhos fundos, mesclando o verde de seus olhos com a vermelhidão de sua pele.

"Você é linda..." ele disse sem pensar. "Até com os olhos inchados e o rosto molhado... você continua linda..."

Ela o olhou surpresa. Draco inclinou o seu corpo sobre o dela, colocando-a contra a parede. Levantou o rosto dela e a beijou suavemente, primeiro na bochecha esquerda, contornando todo o seu rosto, buscando cada lágrima que ela chorou por ele, secando com seus lábios uma a uma. Ela revirou os olhos e ele foi buscar as lágrimas que haviam caído em seu pescoço.

Ginny segurou os cabelos de Draco deixando que ele a beijasse toda se ele assim desejasse. Depois que todas as lágrimas estavam secas ele finalmente desprendeu seus lábios da pele de Ginny, com muito esforço. Colocou o seu rosto a centímetros do dela e por um segundo observou aqueles grandes olhos verdes que ela tinha e viu que ela implorava a mesma coisa que ele desejava. Draco fechou os olhos e a beijou, um beijo longo que o tempo jamais poderia contar.

* * *

Ele não havia mentido. Ela estava ali sozinha, novamente, estava agora, sempre, sozinha. Sentada na porta do armário de vassouras, Blaise concluiu que tinha exagerado. Pegou em seus braços sentindo as marcas que ele tinha deixado na noite anterior e chorou de remorso.

Talvez ela tinha o perdido para sempre, talvez por querê-lo demais e desejá-lo da forma errada, da maneira errada. Sabia que não havia volta, que não o teria novamente... mas não poderia perdê-lo, não suportaria perdê-lo.

Blaise Zabini levantou determinada, com certeza em seus olhos, sabia o que fazer...

* * *

Mais uma vez, lá estava, na Floresta Proibida, desta vez não haveria falhas. Depositou o seu caldeirão novamente no chão, pegou sua mochila e repetiu todo o processo da noite anterior. Fez tudo o mais rápido que pode, sabia que os centauros talvez estivessem vigiando a área.

Nunca foi o seu plano paralisar a floresta e o Salgueiro, aquele foi um lamentável incidente que só viria a chamar mais atenção do que ele gostaria. Parou de pensar no que havia ocorrido. Pegou um copo e o encheu com a poção que já estava pronta. Seu coração palpitava de medo, tinha planejado isso mas agora pestanejou por um segundo.

Virou o copo sem pensar, sua visão sumiu, entrou em uma cortina bege que envolveu todo o seu corpo, o sufocando, parecia correr milhas a uma velocidade inimaginável, quando se soltou da cortina bege que aparentemente se dissolveu, ele viu que tinha dado certo, ele tinha chegado no lugar certo.

Viu uma figura alta se aproximar, um homem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Draco Malfoy concluiu então que havia chegado no lugar certo mas no tempo errado...

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado. Gente não é por nada não mas... pensem comigo: eu passo o dia inteiro escrevendo, posto numa velocidade incrível e estou tendo menos reviews? Isso é injusto e eu protesto! Vou fazer greve!_

_Agora sério gente, dá uma força, eu realmente fico mais inspirada quando recebo reviews. Sem obviamente menosprezar as reviews que eu já recebi, de maneira nenhuma. Aliás, HinaLyka tem umas coisas do Rony com a Blaise que eu coloquei mais em sua homenagem. HinaLyka, Mari e Miaka engraçado, eu também achei a cena Her/H fofinha mas amei de verdade escrever a cena D/G. Mari, eu acho que o/a tal Blaise só aparece no primeiro livro na hora de sortear as casas, posso estar errada... __Luna-br__Biba Malfoy__, Mimi e todos os outros, espero ter suprido a expectativa de vocês._

_OBS: eu sei que falei que o outono ia chegar e tal mas deixei pro próximo, foi mal! :) Ah...Esse trem do outono chegar é mais um tipo de noção que eu dou a respeito de porque do título._

_Próximo capítulo: O outono chega...(dessa vez chega). Com quem Malfoy está, quando e onde, será revelado. A vida de alguém vai correr perigo...._


	4. Capítulo 4 A faca de Ginny Weasley

_Gente, desculpa a relativa demora. Mas é que tive um monte de coisas para fazer. Obrigada todo mundo pelas reviews! Não deixem de postar! Porque vocês sabem... autores tristes matam todos os personagens! Tô zoando! Isso não significa porém que eu não vá matar alguém... ops!_

_Olha este capítulo é bem denso e pesado. Os outros eram mais românticos. Eu só escutei Nightwish e Metallica para escrever ele._

_Agora chega de falar! Leiam aí!_

_

* * *

_

**A faca de Ginny Weasley**

"Era você então..." o garoto respondeu. Draco viu que era um garoto com mais ou menos a sua idade.

"Eu o que?" Draco respondeu friamente. Estava morrendo de medo, mas não deixou isso transparecer.

O garoto de cabelos negros riu sarcasticamente. "Você tentou a mesma coisa... quando eu tinha 11 anos... e não deu muito certo." O garoto deu um passo à frente, se aproximando lentamente. Draco queria correr, correr o mais rápido possível, estava sem a sua varinha, não tinha como se defender.

"Eu me pergunto... o que você iria querer com um menininho de 11 anos, Draco Malfoy?"

"Como sabe meu nome?" Ele respondeu gravemente.

"Eu já fui e voltei no tempo muitas vezes pequeno Malfoy." O garoto chegou a uma distância de centímetros de Draco.

"Meu nome é Tom Riddle, se você ainda não presumiu..." apertou a mão de Draco. "E você vai me levar para o seu tempo." Tom apontou sua varinha para a testa de Draco, ele então pegou a varinha de Tom e a isolou o mais longe que pode. E saiu correndo pela floresta proibida, ventava muito e diversas folhas voavam em sua direção, bloqueando a sua visão.

Ouviu passos rápidos o seguindo. Sentindo o perigo eminente e inevitável, Draco chorou desesperadamente, correndo como jamais havia corrido, quando finalmente ouviu uma voz vindo de trás, sentiu um ardor percorrendo a sua espinha e invadindo o seu cérebro, agonizou no chão tentando impedir que o feitiço entrasse, suas veias pulavam para fora de sua pele, mas seu esforço foi inútil, segundos depois ele perdeu completamente sua consciência.

* * *

"Rony!" Seamus gritou. "Rony acorda!"

"O quê?" ele respondeu ainda sonolento.

"Acorda!"

"Por quê?" Rony enterrou a sua cabeça no travesseiro.

"Porque tem uma Blaise na nossa porta..." Seamus respondeu seriamente.

"Blaise...?" ele levantou a cabeça do travesseiro interessado e depois disfarçou. "E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?"

"Ela diz que só sai da porta da Grifinória quando você for até lá falar com ela."

"Então deixe que ela mofe lá."

"De jeito nenhum!" Seamus voltou a gritar. "Ela ta gritando, berrando, batendo na porta feito uma louca a manhã inteira." Seamus passou a mão na cabeça nervosamente e respirou fundo. "Em resumo, ta fazendo um escândalo. E acordou todo mundo! Vá até lá. Não estou pedindo Rony..."

"Mas eu não tenho nada para falar com ela!" Rony sentou-se na cama.

"E eu com isso? Eu só quero que ela saia de lá!"

"E como que eu vou fazer isso exatamente?" Rony levantou da cama nervoso.

"Sei lá! O problema é seu!" Seamus gritou em resposta.

"Que seja..." Rony colocou as suas pantufas vermelhas e empurrou Seamus da sua frente.

Quando saiu do dormitório viu que o salão comunal estava lotado com um monte de gente reclamando e gritando. Quando notaram a presença dele todos pararam, em silêncio, o encarando. Ainda zonzo de sono Rony passou reto por todos, com seu pijama de ursinhos, coçando a cabeça. Odiava acordar cedo.

Saindo do salão viu Blaise gritando e batendo na porta feito uma desvairada. Ele a olhou criticamente por um momento.

"E você não me olhe assim!" Ela gritou. E ele rolou os olhos. "Eu exijo que você fale comigo agora! Eu dormi nesta PORTA!" Blaise entoou dramaticamente, apontando para a porta. "DORMI!!"

Rony continuou a olhando criticamente, enquanto ela gritava, pulava e arrancava os cabelos. Quando se cansou de escutar ele a pegou pela cintura e dependurou-a nos ombros, carregou-a pelo corredor como se carrega um saco.

"Rony Weasley eu exijo que me coloque no chão agora!!" Ela não parava de bater nas costas dele."Agora!!" Batia os pés também.

Rony desceu as escadas com ela nas costas. Ela esperneou o caminho inteiro e ele a ignorou, ignorou também a platéia que se instalou, era uma cena bem atípica ver Rony de pijama e pantufas carregando Blaise Zabini, uma das meninas mais ricas de Hogwarts nas costas. Largou-a no chão, no meio do corredor, já longe da torre da Grifinória.

Blaise ajustou a sua roupa e o encarou nervosa. "Como você ousa Rony Weasley! Como ousa!!?"

Ele rolou os olhos e deu meia volta, ainda andava meio cambaleando, morrendo de sono.

* * *

Harry ficou deitado horas acordado. Apesar de ter dito para Hermione que ele não queria pensar no que havia ocorrido com o Salgueiro, era impossível, estava acostumado a investigar este tipo de coisas. Escutou uma barulheira horrível e depois ficou escutando Rony e Seamus brigando ao seu lado. E passou-se muito tempo até que o silêncio fosse restaurado no recinto.

Harry resolveu levantar, colocou os seus óculos, vestiu o uniforme e foi ver se Hermione já tinha acordado. Felizmente, já tinha, ela estava sentada no sofá que fica perto da lareira, folheando algum livro.

"Harry!" Ela sorriu. "Você precisa pentear este seu cabelo!" ela se levantou abaixando as mechas rebeldes de Harry. "Vê? Esta melhor assim..."

Harry passou a mão no seu cabelo. "Tá... Mione eu quero ir lá no Salgueiro agora."

"Agora Harry?"

"Claro. A maioria dos alunos deve estar dormindo, o café da manhã nem foi servido, ainda falta para as aulas começarem, não vejo horário melhor"

"Ok, já que você insiste, achei que nem estava interessado neste assunto..."

"Eu também achava Mione..."

* * *

Rony se encolheu em um canto, no dormitório. Viu que Harry tinha acabado de sair e que não tinha o notado ali. Aliviado Rony colocou para fora todas as suas lágrimas acumuladas. Já fazia parte de sua rotina ficar a manhã inteira chorando, às vezes perdia o café da manhã porque estava muito ocupado chorando em um canto.

Desta vez porém as lágrimas saiam descontroladamente, num soluço desesperado. Ele só conseguiu ignorar Blaise naquela manhã porque ele tentou imaginar que ela não era ela, ele realmente não seria capaz de carregar Blaise Zabini como um saco de batatas. Riu tristemente da cena, se arrependendo, ela tinha ido ali para lhe ver e por causa de uma promessa estúpida, de um momento infeliz em que ele disse que não falaria com ela novamente, Rony não pode perguntar porquê, porque ela tinha ido até ali, porque ela estava se expondo daquela forma.

Sentiu que tinha perdido a única oportunidade de ter um relacionamento decente com ela, mas sabia também, no fundo, que não havia perdido nada, ela nunca mudaria. Ele resolveu levantar, mantendo a idéia de que ignorá-la era o melhor que poderia fazer, por mais que isso doesse, e como doía, era o melhor a ser feito.

* * *

Ginny estava no salão comunal quando viu o seu irmão cambaleando de sono, com seu pijama de ursinhos, saindo pela porta. Ela riu da cena, mas parou para pensar o que aquela Blaise queria com seu irmão, não que isso realmente importasse para ela.

Ginny tinha passado a noite acordada, rolando na cama imaginando como seria a detenção de hoje. Parecia um conto de fadas, ela não podia acreditar, em apenas dois dias ela tinha se apaixonado loucamente, um sentimento que nunca tinha visto antes. Ela ansiava pelos seus beijos, pelo seu toque e tudo mais que o compunha.

Resolveu já descer para o café da manhã, fazia muito tempo que ela não pegava o café na hora e naquele dia ela estava com um apetite enorme. Sentou-se radiante na mesa, comendo tudo o que pode.

Olhava constantemente para a mesa da Sonserina, buscando por ele. Depois de muito tempo, quando ela não agüentava mais se fartar de comida ela viu Draco, sentando-se na mesa da Sonserina, ele se quer olhou para ela, aliás, não conversou com ninguém, simplesmente observava o ambiente, como se buscasse alguém.

* * *

Harry e Hermione se sentiram voltando aos velhos tempos, escondendo-se em becos, com o mapa do maroto em mãos, procurando saídas obscuras. Não que eles precisassem se esconder, estava de manhã, podiam andar livremente pelo castelo, mas preferiam não ser vistos, era apenas uma precaução.

Viram ao longe o Salgueiro, parecia que nada tinha mudado, ele continuava imóvel.

"Eu amo esta época do ano..." Hermione comentou distraidamente como se estivessem fazendo um passeio romântico.

"O quê?" Harry não era exatamente romântico, pelo menos não em uma hora dessas.

"O Outono...eu gosto do Outono..."

"E..." Harry queria ainda chegar a um ponto.

"E sabe o que eu mais gosto no Outono Harry?"

"Não..." Ele respondeu desinteressado.

"Porque as folhas caiem das árvores e a brisa as leva... a brisa carrega as folhas e nós podemos senti-las bater contra o nosso corpo." Hermione parou na frente de Harry.

"O que foi, Hermione? E daí do Outono? E da brisa... e da folhinha? Tanto faz! Nós viemos aqui para..." Harry disse impacientemente.

Hermione continuou falando como se ele não tivesse dito nada. "O interessante Harry é que eu não estou sentindo a brisa... não estou vendo as folhas voarem, vejo as árvores desfolhadas, mas não vejo as folhas voando, Harry..."

Harry parou por um segundo para ver se compreendia algum sentido naquelas palavras. Hermione rolou os olhos. "Você é tão tapado Harry... vamos ver mais na frente"

Os dois foram andando nas bordas da floresta e chegaram a uma certa proximidade do Salgueiro. Harry começou a procurar ao seu redor por alguma espécie de pista.

"As folhas Hermione... não estão voando porque estão no chão." ele disse sarcasticamente. "E eu achando que você tinha dito alguma coisa importante..."

Hermione abaixou-se no chão, tocando as folhas que lá estavam, elas estavam imóveis e frias. "Está fazendo sol..." Ela comentou baixo. "E deveria estar ventando... nesta época costuma ventar..."

"Lá vem você com as suas coisas..."

"Estas folhas não deveriam estar frias... a floresta fica fria de noite... não de dia." Hermione disse baixo para si mesma. Harry parou para olhá-la.

Hermione levantou-se e viu algo surreal, uma folha amarelo-esverdeada parada no ar. Ela tentou toca-la e uma espécie de campo se formou em torno dela, impedindo o contado direto.

"Harry eu acho que achei alguma coisa..."

* * *

"Draco, você não vai comer?" Blaise perguntou com a boca cheia.

"Não" Ele respondeu enojado. Mas depois olhou para Blaise de novo. "Você era a menina que estava gritando pelas escadas..."

"Nós podemos não conversar sobre isso..."

"Não." Ele respondeu simplesmente. "Quem estava te carregando?"

"Você não viu a cena?" Ela riu. "Eu achei que toda a escola tinha visto." Ele ainda a encarava sério, esperando a sua resposta.

Draco geralmente era frio e ríspido, mas Blaise percebeu que ele estava peculiarmente estranho naquela manhã, ele emitia uma espécie de aura de medo, que a convenceria de dizer qualquer coisa.

"Ok... era o Rony Weasley..." ela estremeceu um pouco e não voltou a encarar Draco nos olhos.

"O irmão da minha Ginny, minha pequena Ginny..." Ele disse divagando em seus pensamentos.

"Sabia!" Blaise comentou dando um tapinha nas costas de Draco. Logo se arrependeu do tapinha por causa da cara de morte que Draco lhe deu.

"Sabia o quê?"

"Que você e a Ginny tinham alguma coisa..." Blaise decidiu não tocar mais nenhuma vez sequer em Draco.

"Eu, Draco Malfoy..." Ele disse com cuidado como se precisasse se acostumar com o nome. "e a Ginny... e porque eu estaria com a Ginny?"

"Bem... vocês têm detenção todas as noites juntos... você vive encarando ela... eu só supus que..."

"Detenção, não é? Que horas acontece esta detenção?"

"Ora Draco..."

"Só me responda!" ele disse rispidamente.

"Depois do jantar."

"Ótimo. Você está dispensada." Draco fez um gesto com a mão sem a olhar como se dispensasse um elfo doméstico. Blaise, porém não questionou, não enfrentaria aquele Draco por nada no mundo, ele não enfrentaria o antigo, quem dirá este novo.

"Então Ginny... minha querida e pequena Ginny... nós vamos nos reencontrar hoje à noite..." Ele disse encarando Ginny que estava na mesa da Grifinória, já se levantando, ela também o olhava com um sorriso nos lábios, ele sorriu em resposta. "Eu senti saudades..." ele disse internamente.

* * *

Harry tocou na folha e sentiu o mesmo campo.

"Eu acho que esta folha está presa no tempo Harry..." E Hermione olhou em seu redor. "E esta floresta parada no tempo."

"Então você acha que foi um feitiço..."

"Não Harry, foi uma poção, somente uma poção poderia parar o tempo em uma área tão grande."

"Porquê parar o tempo Hermione...?"

"Talvez a intenção não fosse parar o tempo, Harry, talvez seja apenas uma conseqüência..."

"Uma conseqüência?" Harry perguntou confuso.

"Eu não sei." Hermione olhou para baixo. "Eu só estou divagando... preciso de livros..."

"Tá bom, depois da aula antes do almoço nós podemos ir na biblioteca."

"Nós vamos à biblioteca agora Harry." Ela começou a andar rápido.

"Mas nós vamos perder aula Hermione." Harry disse puxando ela para trás. Hermione parou e o olhou criticamente. "O quê? Que parte de perder aula você não esta entendendo?"

"Eu sei que nós vamos perder aula Harry."

"E não se importa?"

"Harry eu não sei quanto tempo temos! Nós temos que descobrir quem fez isso e porque o mais rápido possível! Eu não tenho um bom pressentimento Harry."

"Hermione, a última vez que você disse que não tinha um bom pressentimento foi quando a guerra estourou... e Voldemort quase me matou." Harry disse sério

E Hermione respondeu mais séria ainda. "Eu sei Harry... eu sei."

"Se você acha que é tão importante assim Hermione... vamos." Harry disse sério abraçando Hermione.

Chegando à biblioteca, Hermione olhou todos os livros que pode e Harry ficou a observando, sabia que não adiantava nada tentar ajudar, Hermione gostava de fazer as coisas sozinha. O melhor a fazer era esperar que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

"Harry só tem uma possibilidade..." Hermione falou com uma voz pesada.

"E pela sua voz não é uma boa possibilidade boa."

"Não, não é... é uma poção para voltar ao passado, a questão é que só existe uma poção assim e ela é muito poderosa Harry...." ela passou a mão no cabelo nervosa "A pessoa que bebe a poção é teletransportada para o passado, quanto tempo para trás no passado depende da quantidade de ingredientes. E o local que ele é teletransportada é o mesmo local aonde a pessoa bebe a poção. E a poção deve ser bebida na hora. O tempo que se passa no passado depende da quantidade de fluxweed, cada ramo corresponde a uma hora..."

"Um monte de detalhes técnicos Hermione, não entendi o perigo..."

"Uma pessoa quando está sob o efeito da poção fica frágil, um simples feitiço pode tomar o seu corpo... e uma pessoa do passado pode vir ao presente no corpo da pessoa que tomou a poção..."

"Quem seria estúpido o suficiente para correr este risco e porquê?"

"Alguém que quisesse ter o seu corpo tomado por alguém do passado Harry... e o pior é que se essa pessoa do passado não beber a poção até o último dia de lua cheia... ela fica para sempre no presente."

"Harry só existe um tipo de pessoa que voltaria ao passado para dar a sua própria vida a outra pessoa..."

"Um comensal..."

"E você sabe quem voltou..."

"Voldemort..."

"Sim Harry, ele esta bem aqui... dentro desta escola e pode ser qualquer um..."

"Quantos dias nós temos, Hermione?"

"4... Vamos para o salão comunal Harry... lá você estará mais seguro..."

"Você acha que ele veio para me matar...?" Harry perguntou baixo.

"Sem duvida Harry..." Hermione o puxou pelo braço, ele estava muito chocado para se mover sozinho.

Hermione e Harry passaram toda a noite no salão desconfiando de qualquer um que passasse, não foram à detenção naquela noite.

* * *

Ginny passou todas as aulas com a mente longe, pensando em Draco. Ela o viu no café da manhã, ele lhe deu um sorriso estranho mas ela achou que tinha sido apenas sua impressão. No almoço ela não o viu e já estava começando a ficar nervosa, de qualquer forma se ele viesse para a detenção estava ótimo. Ela tinha chegado mais cedo na biblioteca, como sempre. Já estava lá a um bom tempo e começava a estranhar a demora de Draco. Quando escutou passos, virou com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Ginny... Ginny..." Draco disse, aproximando-se lentamente. Ela estranhou aquela voz um pouco, a voz do Malfoy costumava ser um pouco mais suave, menos medonha, então ela parou de sorrir, conhecia aquela voz. Draco a colocou contra a estante de livros.

"Ginny... eu devo dizer que você me surpreendeu..." Ele pressionou o seu corpo contra o dela até ela grunhir de dor. "Primeiro Potter... me lembro quando você confessava os seus mais secretos sentimentos sobre Potter comigo..." Ela tentou desviar o seu rosto, não querendo acreditar no que estava acontecendo, confusa demais para compreender.

"Você olhe para mim." Ele segurou seu rosto fortemente. Ginny o olhou deixando desprender-se lágrimas. "Continuando... e agora gosta do Draco Malfoy? Você tem um gosto muito alternativo..."

Ele soltou o rosto dela, tocando suavemente nas marcas que tinha deixado, passando a sua mão pelas suas mechas vermelhas. "Você ficou muito bonita Ginny..." Tom inclinou-se e a beijou fortemente, mordendo o seu lábio, Ginny agonizou de dor silenciosamente, sabia que qualquer gemido o estimularia ainda mais.

Quando os lábios duros dele desprenderam dos seus Ginny disse em um espasmo de dor, uma mistura de agonia e surrealismo. "Tom..."

"Você se lembra de mim, que doce, minha querida... que doce." As mãos dele trespassavam a saia que ela estava usando e ela o olhou com um medo indescritível. Lendo os seus pensamentos, ele disse "Não se preocupe, eu quero outra coisa de você, um favor..."

"Tom eu não..." Ele tapou a boca dela com a sua. "É claro que vai..."

Ginny sentiu a varinha de Tom encostando fortemente contra a sua testa, em um último segundo de lucidez, ela olhou para aqueles olhos cinzas, que em meio às suas alucinações por causa da dor, já haviam tomado um aspecto azulado.

"Tom..." ela suspirou suas últimas palavras como um apelo.

"Imperius!". Ele gritou. Sorriu satisfeito quando viu que os olhos de Ginny estavam opacos e sem vida. "Agora, minha querida... eu tenho um presente para você."

* * *

"Harry... Eu acho que já chega... vamos dormir..." Hermione já estava cansada de ficar sentada ali lá na Sala Comunal. Cansada de observar cada um dos seus colegas, que conhecia desde criança como se fossem assassinos em potencial. Agora já estava muito tarde e todos já tinham ido dormir.

Harry não respondeu nada, já estava dormindo. Hermione enrolou os cabelos de Harry em seus dedos. Escutando apenas o barulho da fogueira, ela adormeceu com Harry em seu colo.

* * *

Ginny, imóvel, recebeu a faca que ele lhe deu em mãos.

"Isso mesmo." Ele lhe deu um beijo no rosto. "Viu? Nem foi tão difícil." Inclinando-se sobre o ouvido de Ginny, ele sussurrou. "Agora minha Ginny... vá e mate Harry Potter para mim."

Ela piscou vagarosamente, empunhando a faca em mãos seguiu pelo corredor. Andou todo caminho como um fantasma. Dentro de seu corpo Ginny gritava. Lamentando cada passo e temendo cada movimento que seu corpo faria.

Ginny chegou ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória e viu Harry deitado como um feto no colo de Hermione, que também estava adormecida. Escutou um sussurro grave em sua cabeça. "Crave a espada no coração dele." Sem pestanejar, Virginia levantou o punhal, pronta para matar o primeiro homem que ela amou.

* * *

_E aí gostaram? Espero que sim! Eu já tinha toda a história montada e roteirizada antes de começar a escrever e vou disser esta trama ficou bem densa e complexa, adoro ela! Eu queria que este capítulo deixasse todo mundo bem apreensivo, consegui?_

_Próximo capitulo: O título do capítulo 5 é "Lágrimas de sangue" e devo dizer que este título não é nada metafórico._

_Reviews! Não esqueçam!!_


	5. Capítulo 5 Lágrimas de Sangue

_Gente eu sei que demorei bem mais que o normal, mas é que final de semana é meio turbulento para todo mundo não é mesmo?__HinaLyka eu amo as suas reviews, sempre poste, eu também ri demais na cena da Blaise, aquilo foi uma idéia muito boa. Eu também acho as pseudo discussões do Harry com a Hermione ótimas. Princesa Chi eu já te dei uma resposta em uma review que deixei na sua fic, de qualquer forma, obrigada, é sempre bom receber críticas também._

_OBS: Achei um absurdo as pouquíssimas reviews que recebi no 4º capítulo (só duas??). Sinceramente acho que é por isso também que demorei mais desta vez, não é mentira gente, um feedback anima qualquer um, eu não consigo começar a escrever um capítulo antes de receber uma review, simplesmente não tenho ânimo..._

_Olha se acharam o cap 4 pesado... gente... este está mais pesado ainda. Agora chega de blábláblá, leiam e sejam felizes!_

_

* * *

_

**Lágrimas de Sangue**

Ele se encontrava ali novamente, chorando silenciosamente em sua cama, Rony praticamente não dormia, principalmente desde que ele parou de ir às detenções. Mas a falta da presença física dela não era de maneira nenhuma anuladora da eterna presença que ela tinha em seu coração. Ele virou-se em sua cama e notou que Harry ainda não estava ali, mas não se preocupou, nestes últimos dias ele sempre chegava mais tarde das detenções.

Remexeu-se na cama milhões de vezes, imaginando Blaise ao seu lado constantemente. Irrequieto Rony resolveu levantar-se e esperar Harry no Salão Comunal, já não agüentava guardar este sentimento dentro de si, precisava desesperadamente contar a alguém sobre a sua agonia, a sua dor inexplicável, e ninguém melhor que Harry, o seu eterno melhor amigo.

Vestiu as suas pantufas vermelhas, se lembrou que as ganhou no natal passado da Hermione, ela sempre dizia que ele ficava bonitinho de vermelho. Rony riu tristemente, esta nostalgia sempre o entristecia pois lhe remetia que ele um dia foi feliz.

Rony saiu do dormitório esfregando os olhos, foi em direção à poltrona favorita do trio, a que ficava perto da lareira. E viu sua irmã segurando um punhal. Correu, pulando em cima dela, os dois caíram no chão.

"Ginny! O que você esta fazendo?" Ele segurava os pulsos de Ginny contra o chão e ela se debatia desesperadamente.

"Saia!!" Ela gritava. Rony viu que os olhos de Ginny estavam surrealmente estranhos.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Rony escutou Harry dizer com uma voz sonolenta.

"Harry, vem aqui!!" A sua pequena irmã era mais forte do que Rony imaginava, se quisesse contê-la teria que ter ajuda.

"O que você está fazendo com a Ginny?" Harry perguntou, estranhando a cena.

"Harry... sem perguntas! Tire a faca da mão dela!"

Harry se inclinou para tirar a faca dela e ela a segurava com a maior força que podia, determinada a não largá-la. Ginny num impulso aproveitou-se do cansaço de seu irmão que já não agüentava mais segurá-la e deu uma facada em Harry. De reflexo ele se esquivou, mas a faca chegou a cortar as suas vestes e atingir um pedaço da sua barriga, ele começou a sangrar.

Ginny estava de pé, sedenta de sangue. Foi para cima de Harry, tirar todo o sangue que ainda lhe restava.

"Finite Incantatem!!" Hermione se aproximou e gritou.

Ginny levou um impacto no peito e parou, olhando para a faca na mão, em seguida para Harry. "Me desculpem..." E desmaiou. Rony pegou suas irmã nos braços e tirou aquele maldito punhal de suas mãos.

"Por quê?" Rony indagou chorando. "Não faz sentido..."

"Era uma maldição Imperius." Hermione sentou no chão do lado de Rony. "Eu não sabia que um simples Finite Incantatem podia dar fim a uma magia deste porte..."

Harry inclinou-se sobre Ginny, tirando algumas mechas vermelhas de seu rosto. "Isso não importa... ela está desmaiada... nós temos que levá-la para a enfermaria."

"E falar o quê Harry?" Hermione se levantou gesticulando e movimentando as mãos. "Que... que a Ginny tentou te matar sobre uma maldição Imperius?" Ela babulciava um pouco. "Nós não vamos falar nada... nada até descobrir o que está acontecendo."

"Estamos falando da minha irmã, Hermione!" Rony esbravejou seriamente. "Eu não me importo! Ela tem que acordar..."

Ginny abriu os olhos devagar. Um pouco tonta, levantou-se e deu um abraço em Harry, caindo em seus braços. "Me desculpe Harry... me desculpe, eu não podia impedir..." Ela chorava soluçando. "Não podia..."

"Tudo bem, Gin. Eu sei".Ele acariciou a sua cabeça como se faz quando se acalenta uma criança. "Só me conte o que aconteceu..."

"Não." Ginny parou os soluços. "Harry, eu não vou te contar." Ela largou dos seus braços.

"Mas Ginny..."

"Nem uma palavra Harry... eu vou resolver isto sozinha..." Ela foi andando para trás cambaleando um pouco. "Eu posso." Afirmou sem confiar em suas palavras.

"Ginny você vai nos contar." Rony segurou em seu braço. "E vai nos contar agora, como seu irmão mais velho, eu estou mandando."

Ginny riu tristemente. "Eu vou dar conta dele... Rony..." Soltou a mão dele de seu braço suavemente e saiu do Salão Comunal.

"Você não vai para lugar nenhum!" Rony gritou a seguindo.

Ginny corria o mais rápido possível. Sabia que se os três soubessem que Tom tinha tomado o corpo de Draco, eles talvez matassem Draco e ela não poderia, nunca, deixar que isso acontecesse.

Ela entrou nos becos mais obscuros, que seus irmãos gêmeos a ensinaram quando ela ainda era mais nova, tentou se camuflar de todas as formas, mas sabia que era inútil, Rony conhecia as mesmas passagens.

* * *

"Harry! Vamos..." Hermione o puxava pelo braço.

"Mione, nós precisamos do Mapa do Maroto!"

"Onde você colocou ele?"

"Não me lembro..." Harry respondeu com uma voz baixa.

"Você não se lembra?" A voz de Hermione era como de uma mãe que viu a bagunça de um filho.

"Não!"

Hermione esfregou o rosto vigorosamente. "Esquece o mapa! Nós temos que ir agora se não vamos perdê-los de alcance!"

Eles saíram do salão comunal e viram Rony virando em uma quina, se entreolharam e correram. Chegando no outro corredor perderam Rony de vista.

"Eu falei que a gente ia precisar do mapa..."

"Espera eu lembro que aqui tinha uma passagem..."

"Como você se lembra?"

"Ora Harry! Nós costumávamos passar por essas passagens só pra chegar mais rápido no café da manhã!"

"Você nunca fez isso Hermione..."

"Não que você saiba..." Hermione disse em uma voz baixa. Harry a olhou surpresa. "Não importa de qualquer forma. Nós estamos perdendo tempo!" Ela o segurou pelo braço e passaram por uma estreita passagem por de trás de uma estátua.

* * *

Ginny passou a correr pelo corredor, sem muita direção, sempre olhando para trás, vendo Rony à distância. Tombou em um homem, um homem que ela poderia em outras circunstâncias explodir de felicidade em ver. Começou a chorar no peitoral deste homem e ele afagou a sua cabeça com força o que fez com que ela soluçasse ainda mais.

"Malfoy?" Rony se aproximou ainda mais rápido. "Então era você!" a voz de Rony exalava um ódio que Ginny desconhecia. Ela tentou soltar-se do homem, sabendo que era impossível.

"Rony... que surpresa agradável..." Ele riu friamente. "Exatamente a pessoa que eu gostaria de ver... bem...não exatamente... mas serve."

"Cala a boca Malfoy." Rony armou para dar um muro em Malfoy, e ele isolou Ginny contra a parede, segurando rapidamente o pulso de Rony, começou a rodar o pulso dele e Rony grunhiu de dor, rangendo os dentes. Depois o segurou pelo pescoço com um braço, levantando-o no ar.

"Não vai doer tanto assim..." Malfoy aproximou o ouvido de Rony de sua boca e sussurrou. "Eu só quero o seu corpo emprestado..."

Ginny empurrou Malfoy, doía em seu coração machucar o único homem que ela não desejava machucar. Malfoy nem se mexeu.

"Quieta!" Ele fez um pequeno gesto com a mão e ela voou longe no corredor, batendo duramente contra o chão. Ginny ouviu um feitiço vindo da boca de Malfoy. Correu em direção a eles. Quando chegou, observou a cena confusa, Malfoy caído no chão e Rony a olhando com um sorriso obscuro.

"Ginny... Ginny..." Era a mesma voz amedrontadora que conhecia porém desta vez brotando do corpo de seu irmão. "Eu gosto de você, minha querida..." Ele se aproximou devagar. "Realmente gosto... mas, você já viu demais... as mulheres geralmente são muito fofoqueiras..." Ginny tentou fugir, mas ele a segurou pela cintura. "Não posso deixar que você saia por aí contando os meus segredinhos." Ele passou a mão em seus cabelos e lamentou falsamente. "Uma pena..."

Ele a beijou novamente, porém, desta vez, foi indescritivelmente nojento, Tom estava no corpo de seu irmão, ela sabia racionalmente, era Tom quem a beijava, porém eram os lábios de seu irmão. E ele a beijava fortemente, rasgando o seu lábio.

"Você, minha querida, não vai morrer com uma maldição qualquer... você merece mais..." Ele lambeu o sangue do lábio dela. "Sei qual é a maldição ideal para você." Ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios. "Você vai sofrer bastante antes de morrer, mas não importa, a dor é boa e além do mais esta maldição vai preservar a beleza do seu corpo... que afinal, minha querida... é o que você tem de melhor."

Ele falou o feitiço sutilmente contra o ouvido de Ginny, colocando a sua varinha fortemente contra o estômago dela. De súbito Ginny sentiu o seu sangue queimando, suas veias trepidavam por causa do calor. A vertigem de sangue subia para sua cabeça, deixando a periferia do seu corpo aos poucos. Ele a deitou no chão devagar.

"Vai demorar um pouco minha querida... mas vai ser para o melhor. É uma morte bonita, uma das minhas preferidas."

Ele saiu pelo corredor com passos firmes, sem olhar para trás, obstinado em matar Harry e pensando em mil formas de como fazê-lo. Concentrado em seus pensamentos assassinos, Tom esqueceu que Draco também sabia de tudo e poderia não estar devidamente morto.

Tom Riddle seguiu reto, tentando deduzir o caminho para a Torre da Grifinória, lá não era exatamente o lugar que ele visitava na sua época de Hogwarts.

"Rony!" Tom no corpo de Rony resplandeceu em um sorriso cruel e profundo. Ele tinha escutado uma voz que ansiava há muito tempo ouvir de novo, a voz que depois de silenciada abriria todas as portas para o seu triunfo. A voz de Harry Potter.

"Eu estou aqui." Tom tentou simular o melhor que pode a voz suave de Rony.

Harry e Hermione chegaram ao seu lado, bufando. Harry apoiou uma mão no ombro de Rony de tão cansado e este apreciou a mão de sua presa, tão bem posicionada. Tom teve um impulso de pegar a mão de Harry e torcer cada um de seus ossos, mas sabia que não seria o melhor a se fazer, sendo que ele tinha tantas formas mais interessantes de matá-lo.

"Cadê a Ginny?" Harry perguntou um pouco preocupado.

"Ginny... Ginny..." Tom lembrou-se de Ginny que estava praticamente morta e Draco, a quem tinha esquecido de matar. Fez um gesto sutil de impaciência por causa de sua desatenção, como poderia ter esquecido o Malfoy.... Mas pensou rapidamente em uma desculpa formidável. "Ela está com o Malfoy..."

"Com o Malfoy?" Harry e Hermione disseram em coro, assustados.

"Então era ele... o Salgueiro e tudo mais..." Harry complementou juntando as pontas de seu pensamento.

"Exato...faz todo o sentido..." Hermione passou a mão no seu queixo com um sorriso como se tivesse feito a descoberta do século. "Ele tem os motivos... afinal é praticamente um comensal não é mesmo?"

"É claro que é." Tom respondeu com a boca de Rony. Ele gargalhava por dentro, não podia acreditar que os dois tinham acreditado naquela história tão facilmente.

"Mas espere!" Harry disse apontando para Rony. "Você deixou a Ginny com ele?"

"Ela não queria deixá-la Potter..." Ele respondeu naturalmente.

"Porque você esta me chamando de Potter?"

"Não importa Harry. Ela não queria deixá-lo?" Hermione interveio.

"Não... aparentemente ela está apaixonada por ele."

"Ginny jamais se apaixonaria por Draco Malfoy!" Harry disse como se aquele fosse o maior ultraje que já tivesse escutado.

"Ele não é exatamente feio..." Hermione disse com uma voz investigativa.

"Não é exatamente feio? O que você quis dizer com isso?" Harry cruzou os braços, virando para Hermione, em uma espécie de crise de ciúme.

Hermione rolou os olhos. "Sinceramente, Harry, não temos tempo para isso." Ela acentuou o 'isso' com certo desdém. "Estou só computando fatos e analisando possibilidades."

"Então agora é um fato que o Malfoy é bonito?" Harry cruzou os braços mais fortemente. E falou com uma voz de criança recuada.

"Não é hora de crise de ciúmes sem sentido, Harry!" Ela rolou os olhos novamente. "Eu tenho que pensar. Fique quieto um instante!" Harry resmungou se recostando em um canto.

Tom analisou friamente a situação. Então Harry tinha uma namorada. Ele poderia ter idéias mais interessantes ainda. Mas precisava de tempo para elaborar tudo e agora tinha todo tempo do mundo. Com Ginny morta e Draco incriminado ele não tinha com o que se preocupar, os únicos informantes que podiam lhe delatar estavam terminantemente calados.

"Vamos dormir gente." Tom forçou a palavra 'gente', ele odiava utilizar um linguajar mais baixo. Mas desde a gafe de ter dito 'Potter' ao invés de Harry, era melhor se precaver e adaptar-se ao novo corpo da melhor forma possível.

"E deixar a Ginny com ELE?" Harry disse indignado.

"Foi a escolha dela Harry..." Tom respondeu delicadamente, forçando toda a sua hipocrisia a sair de suas entranhas. Não que isso fosse difícil para ele, era, aliás, um prazer enganar Potter daquela forma tão desumana.

"Harry... Rony está certo, devíamos dormir..." Hermione reclinou-se sobre Harry dando-lhe a mão.

"Mas... Mione..."

"Harry... se Rony que é o irmão dela não pode tirá-la dele... quem somos nós Harry?" As palavras suaves de Mione não o convenceram, pois ele não arredou um passo. "Calma Harry... ela vai ter que voltar ao dormitório e nós podemos encurralá-la e perguntar tudo o que quisermos..."

"Você não entende Mione..." Ele deu um passo relutante. "Eu não quero respostas para nada... eu estou preocupado com ela... só isso... mas como disse... se ela não quis ir com o Rony... quem sou eu..."

Hermione abraçou Harry de lado e ele fez o mesmo. Os dois olharam para Rony e ele subentendeu que deveria fazer o mesmo. Os três caminharam até a torre da Grifinória lado a lado, como costumavam fazer, exceto que desta vez Rony não era exatamente Rony e que eles estavam levando o inimigo para dormir em casa.

Hermione foi para o dormitório das meninas e Harry e Rony para o dos meninos...

* * *

Draco começou a tossir como se tivesse engasgado com alguma espécie de veneno, respirou como se nunca tivesse sentido o sabor do ar. Apoiou-se com uma mão no chão, estava muito tonto e tentava recordar alguma coisa. Lembrou-se de Tom, da floresta, do feitiço, diversos fleches passaram em sua mente como um pesadelo. Se pós de pé com dificuldade e viu Ginny estendida no chão, viu o sangue dela escorrer até à ponta de seus pés.

Ele caiu como se não acreditasse no que viu. Foi rastejando em direção a Ginny, manchando o seu corpo com o sangue dela. Segurou no corpo dela com as mãos sujas e viu o quão pálida ela estava, o sangue parecia escoar de lugar nenhum, pois não havia cortes.

Ele sentou-se a recostando em seu colo, a apertava contra o seu peito e chorava. Os olhos de Draco estavam surreais, ele olhava para a cena como se não a visse, como se a dor fosse tão intensa que preferisse ignorar a sua realidade.

Ele tirou a cabeça imóvel de Ginny de seu colo e viu de onde todo o sangue brotava, Ginny chorava lágrimas de sangue. O sangue que escorria pelo rosto dela se mesclava com o seu cabelo, tornando-a, por um ponto de vista obscuro, linda. Mas para Draco foi a imagem da morte, de sua morte, pois a morte dela representava a sua.

Enfim aceitando o inevitável ele chorou em um soluço sem fim. Tremendo compulsivamente, tocava nos cabelos dela como se fossem mechas de ouro. Limpava as lágrimas de sangue como se fosse cessá-las daquela forma.

"Ginny... Ginny... você não pode morrer..." Draco disse com uma voz baixa e profunda. "Eu não poderia agüentar..." Ele segurou a cabeça dela como se quisesse que ela o olhasse. "Eu não vou conseguir amar mais que duas mulheres nesta vida Ginny... e não posso perder você... se perder você Ginny não terei mais quem amar..." As lágrimas dele se dissolviam no sangue dela que caia incessantemente no seu rosto.

Ginny permaneceu imóvel, com os olhos vermelhos e evasivos. Ele segurou nos pulsos dela, como sua última esperança de encontrar vida, não somente nela como principalmente em si próprio. Apertou o pulso dela fortemente e sentiu uma batida fraca, porém perceptível, contra a sua mão e a olhou num espasmo de felicidade.

* * *

_Até eu quase chorei neste capítulo... que coisa mais triste não? Bom... pensem pelo lado positivo... O Tom finalmente largou do corpo do Draco e ele está de volta! Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estava com muita saudade_.

_Próximo capítulo: vocês devem ter notado que a história se expôs de uma forma em que as informações estão muito no ar e nada foi explicado devidamente... mas calma... tudo a seu tempo... de qualquer forma o título do capítulo 5 é 'As revelações de Blaise', então subentende-se que a Blaise vai falar algumas coisas..._

_OBS: Eu quero escrever... vocês querem ler, postem uma review e todos nós seremos felizes!!_


	6. Capítulo 6 A confissão de Blaise

_Nossa, eu sei que eu demorei muito mais do que o habitual. Mas dá um desconto, eu tava doente e foi Natal. Além de que as minhas reviews continuam escassas! Sem menosprezar as que eu recebi! Primeiro queria agradecer à Princesa Chi e ao Musashi por estarem sempre aí postando! À Maira pelos elogios e tal (no final do capítulo eu volto a falar com você). A Miaka que já é minha leitora antiga e que deixa sempre um parecer. HinaLyka senti falta da sua review! Tô revoltada que você não postou! Cal não sei se te agradeci pelo apoio no último capítulo que postei, se não me desculpe, é porque quando eu termino um capítulo fico doida para postar e às vezes faço um agradecimento porco. Foi mal! Se eu esqueci de mais alguém, me xinguem! (xinguem é uma palavra estranha né?)_

_Aliás! Esperneiem, xinguem, elogiem, façam o que quiserem mas postem a review!_

_OBS: eu sei que falei que este cap ia se chamar "As revelações de Blaise" mas achei o novo título mais sonoro._

_No mais leiam aí!_

_

* * *

_

**A confissão de Blaise**

Rony e Harry sentaram-se na cama silenciosamente. Um de frente para o outro. Rony observava Harry com um sorriso macabro.

"O quê?" Harry perguntou estranhando.

"Harry Potter, finalmente..." Tom começou. Mas sentiu uma pontada no fundo de sua mente, uma dor consumindo o seu cérebro e uma vontade subida de chorar veio aos seus olhos. Ele viu a imagem de uma mulher ruiva, viu vários fleches passando em sua cabeça, cada um era como uma facada em seu coração. E então involuntariamente, pela primeira vez, Tom Riddle chorou.

"Blaise..." Rony soltou em um soluço. Tom recordou que aquela mulher era uma menina da sonserina, que inclusive já tinha conversado com ela.

"Algum problema Rony?" Harry encostou a mão no ombro do amigo preocupado. "Alguma coisa que você queira me contar..."

Rony cotovelou o braço de Harry, consumido de raiva e tristeza. Tom não entendia de onde aquele sentimento brotava mas o odiava.

"Que seja..." Harry virou-se, deitando em sua cama. Não é que ele não se importasse com Rony, mas já estava cansado de tentar desvendar qual era o problema com ele. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Rony lhe contaria tudo, como sempre fazia.

Tom puxou com vigor as lágrimas que caiam em seu rosto, deixando marcas vermelhas nas bochechas de Rony. Ele olhava para as suas mãos molhadas, incrédulo, como ele podia estar chorando por uma mulher que Rony amava? Não importava, ele buscaria informações naquela que consumia os seus pensamentos. Porém ao amanhecer, Tom sabia que não teria como encontrá-la àquela hora da noite, ele se quer sabia aonde ela estava.

* * *

Draco pegou Ginny em seu colo, levantando devagar, o seu corpo estava muito fraco. Com os olhos instáveis ele mal conseguia ver. Cada passo que ele dava era uma lamúria, segurar Ginny no colo só tornava a tarefa mais árdua do que já era. Mas bastava olhar para Ginny pálida, que suas forças revigoravam e ele dava mais um passo.

Através destes passos lentos ele conseguiu chegar até a enfermaria. Uma trilha de sangue se pôs por de trás dele, o sangue de sua Ginny, que não cessava de escoar. Ele não olhava para trás com medo de ver quanto sangue ela já tinha perdido. Bateu na porta da enfermaria desesperado. Batia cada vez mais forte, chorando compulsivamente, e ninguém atendia.

Depois de alguns minutos ele percebeu que ninguém atenderia a porta. Porém não desistiu. Cruzou os braços de Ginny no seu pescoço e resolveu ir pedir ajuda para aquele que todos pediam alento, todos menos os Malfoys, seu pai o mataria se soubesse, mas ele nunca saberia.

Sabia que era um pouco longe dali mas ele não tinha escolha. Deu os passos que tinha que dar e subiu as escadas que tinha que subir, não pestanejou um passo sequer, sabia que qualquer deslize poderia levar Ginny a morte.

Chegou em fim a sala de Albus Dumbledore. E bateu na porta insistentemente. Dumbledore abriu a porta e Draco entregou Ginny em seus braços, desmaiando.

* * *

Harry acordou com um grande estardalhaço. Viu Seamus se levantando ao seu lado, igualmente irritado.

"O que foi desta vez? Não é possível que tem uma Blaise na nossa porta de novo!" Seamus gritou calçando seus sapados e indo para o salão comunal.

Harry também se levantou, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos, protegendo-os da luminosidade daquela manhã. Não demorou para se trocar porque temia que a barulheira nada tivesse a ver com Blaise e sim com uma outra ruiva, a quem considerava uma irmã.

Harry desceu as poucas escadas para o salão comunal e começou a ouvir algumas palavras picadas, 'sangue', 'assassino' e a que temia ouvir 'Ginny'. Ele viu Hermione sentada pensativa em um canto. Sentou-se ao seu lado.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou segurando as mãos de Hermione.

"Tem um rastro enorme de sangue, que praticamente cobre o castelo inteiro... é como se..." Hermione segurou as lágrimas que vinham aos seus olhos. "É como se o assassino não se conformasse em apenas matar Ginny... tivesse também que arrastá-la pelo castelo inteiro..." Hermione queimou em soluços nos braços de Harry. "E é tudo minha culpa Harry... eu que falei para não irmos falar com ela..."

"Ela está morta?" Ele perguntou apreensivo.

"Na verdade não exatamente... quase morreu... mas Dumbledore a salvou a tempo..."

"Quase você me mata de susto Hermione! Podia ter dito ela não está morta. E ponto." Ele respirou aliviado

"Harry... você não entende... é como se ela estivesse... ela precisa de muito sangue...e o sangue dela é muito raro."

"Qual é o tipo de sangue dela?" Ele perguntou nervoso. "Me diga Hermione!" Ele a balançou.

"O negativo Harry..." ela respirou fundo. "E ela só pode receber de um O negativo... e por mais fatalítico que isso seja...parece que ninguém do colégio tem este tipo sanguíneo... pelo menos não encontraram ninguém compatível ainda."

Harry esfregou seus olhos, contendo o choro que vinha. Sabia que não era o momento de chorar por Ginny. Harry Potter não chorava por pessoas que não tinham morrido ainda. E então algo veio à sua mente.

"Aonde é que o Malfoy está?"

* * *

Draco acordou em lençóis brancos. Olhou suas mãos e viu que estavam limpas. Sentou-se repentinamente e reconheceu que estava na enfermaria. Ficou revoltado, era Ginny que deveria estar ali, não ele. Sentiu um olhar em sua direção. E virou-se.

"Draco Malfoy... você tem que me contar muitas coisas." Dumbledore sorriu calmamente.

"Aonde está Ginny?"

"Olhe para a sua direita Malfoy..." Ele respondeu rindo um pouco do abafamento do rapaz.

Draco saiu da cama e foi para o lado de Ginny, que estava na cama do lado. Ele pegou nos pulsos dela como na noite anterior, almejando escutar as mesmas batidas e as ouviu. Porém eram batidas mais fracas do que as da noite anterior.

"Ela precisa de sangue!" Ele olhou para o seu redor procurando funcionários que pudesse criticar, não havia nenhum, ali estavam apenas ele, Dumbledore e Ginny. Mas ele criticou assim mesmo. "Seu bando de incompetentes! Ela precisa de sangue imediatamente! Achei que isso iria ser óbvio, com a trilha de sangue que ela deixou pelo castelo inteiro!"

"Sr. Malfoy o pior já foi resolvido. Se você não reparou o sangue dela parou de escoar e ela está viva..."

Draco reparou que Dumbledore não havia mentido, mas isso não diminuiu a sua revolta. "Ela continua precisando de sangue!"

"Ela tem um tipo raro Draco..."

"Que tipo?" Ele perguntou esperançoso.

"O negativo. E ela só pode receber de O negativo."

Draco estremeceu aliviado. "É o meu tipo sanguíneo... eu não posso acreditar...é o mesmo que o meu."

Dumbledore o olhou severamente. "Você esta muito fraco para doar sangue Draco."

"Seu... seu..." Draco procurava uma forma de insultá-lo sem insultá-lo demais. "velho!" disse finalmente. "Eu disse que eu vou dar meu sangue e eu vou dar! Além do mais ela precisa mais do que eu!"

"Calma Draco... calma." Dumbledore riu ainda mais do desespero de Malfoy. "Nós não achamos o irmão dele ainda, o Rony e eu olhei na ficha dele, ele é compatível."

Draco olhou para Dumbledore com os olhos cheios de medo. "Você não pode deixar que ele se aproxime dela. Entendeu?... Não pode deixar que ele chegue perto dela..." Sua voz era um apelo.

* * *

Tom estava enfurecido. Além de ter que suportar a imagem daquela mulher cravada em seu cérebro, impossibilitando-o de pensar qualquer outra coisa, não encontrava Blaise, procurou-a por todos os cantos. Agora ele estava indo para a Sonserina. Encontrou um Sonserino qualquer na sua frente, o menino já ia abrir a boca para perguntar alguma coisa. Mas Tom o travou na parede, segurando-o pelo colarinho.

"Aonde esta Blaise Zabini?" Ele perguntou friamente.

"Eu...eu..." O menino gaguejou.

"Responda!"

"Não sei! Pergunte para alguma das meninas..." O menino respondeu assustado. Tom o largou com nojo, na sua época os Sonserinos eram mais imponentes. Ele escutou a voz de uma menina, virou-se e viu uma garota de cabelos negros curtos, que o interrogou com uma voz arrogante.

"Weasley? O que você faz aqui?" Ela acentuou com o nojo o 'você'.

Tom riu internamente da audácia da menina. "Aonde está Blaise?"

"Porque eu lhe diria." Pansy estranhou a voz autoritária de Rony mas não perdeu a posse arrogante.

"Porque eu estou mandando." Em qualquer outra circunstância Pansy riria da cara de Rony e o ignoraria, mas naquele momento aquela não parecia ser uma atitude muito aconselhável.

Ela apenas respondeu com a cabeça baixa. "Não sei... ela não dormiu aqui hoje."

"Ela não dormiu aqui?" Tom parou de cercar Pansy, fazendo um gesto de despacho com as mãos.

Ele saiu de lá nervoso, aonde aquela mulher estava? Cada segundo que passava aumentava a vontade de Tom de estrangulá-la.

* * *

"Você não quer me contar o que aconteceu Malfoy?" Dumbledore perguntou com uma voz paternal.

Draco olhou para baixo. "Eu quero meu sangue" Ele apontou para as veias de seu braço. "correndo nas veias dela. E isso é tudo..." ele riu para si. "No sentido literal de 'tudo', que eu quero..."

"Está bem Draco... vou chamar a Srta. Pomfrey... mas saiba que você vai ficar de cama. E não quero reclamações depois."

Draco acenou com a cabeça e deitou novamente em sua cama, olhando para o lado, observando Ginny respirar vagarosamente.

* * *

"O Malfoy esta na enfermaria..." Hermione respondeu sem jeito, já sabendo qual seria a reação de Harry.

"Na enfermaria? Com a Ginny? Ele esta no mesmo lugar que a Ginny?"

"É Harry,mas..."

"Nós vamos até lá imediatamente!"

"Harry, calma! Dumbledore esta lá com eles."

"E...?" Harry estendeu sua mão para Hermione para que ela se levantasse.

"E, Harry eles não iam deixam a gente entrar." Ela pegou a mão de Harry o puxando para baixo.

"Se você não vai eu vou." Ele soltou da mão da Hermione e virou de costas saindo rapidamente do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, que já não estava mais lotado.

* * *

Tom sentiu uma ombrada e depois outra, e muitas consecutivas, até ele sair do 'domínio da Sonserina'. Tom caiu no chão. Agarrou o chão, cravando suas unhas nele, como se desejasse perfurá-lo. Levantou-se friamente e olhou para os garotos que o empurraram, pensando com requintes de crueldade como poderia matar cada um deles. Os meninos da Sonserina recuaram um pouco, intimidados.

"Não venha mais aqui Weasley." Um deles tentou manter o tom superior. Chegava a ser engraçado tentar manter um tom superior com Tom Riddle. Ele riu friamente. Os meninos se dispersaram amedrontados.

Quando um deles se virou "Weasley, eles vão marcar um outro jogo. Quero ver se você vai continuar assim tão confiante!"

Rony virou-se com um olhar profundo de quem não resistia a tentação de caçar uma boa presa. Ele os seguiu lentamente e viu que eles estavam indo para o campo de Quadribol. Quando ouviu um barulho. Parou por um instante. Ouviu um espirro. Virou-se lentamente, reparou que os sons vinham do armário de vassouras. Ele o abriu e viu uma menina ruiva empoeirada tossindo, ela parecia ter acabado de acordar.

"Ora... ora... veja só quem nós encontramos..."

* * *

A enfermeira Pomfrey chegou. E Dumbledore a fez o pedido de transfusão. Ela o olhou com olhos arregalados e falou que não faria de maneira nenhuma e que era uma loucura. Depois de muito tempo ela aceitou colher o sangue de Draco.

Draco não sabia que a poção era tão fedida. Para realizar a transfusão Draco precisava tomar uma poção que faria o seu sangue escoar, Ginny beberia uma outra poção que dilataria as veias dela. Daí bastava um corte no braço de Draco e um no braço de Ginny, com um simples feitiço o sangue passava de um corpo para o outro flutuando no ar. Pelo menos foi assim que a enfermeira explicou a Draco.

A enfermeira empurrou mais uma vez a poção para o Draco tomar e ele fez uma cara feia.

"Você está com algum problema Malfoy?" A enfermeira olhou preocupada para Malfoy e depois criticamente para Dumbledore. "Eu avisei que não seria uma boa idéia. O menino obviamente não está em condições..."

"Foi a escolha dele." Dumbledore olhou severamente para Draco. "Ele já não é mais uma criança e suponho que saiba o que esteja fazendo. De qualquer forma... não duvido que ele teria feito esta transfusão as escondidas se eu não permitisse."

"Ei!" Draco acenou. "Eu estou bem..." ele disse secamente. Draco prendeu a respiração e tomou a poção. A poção não só fedia como também tinha um gosto horrível.

"O que tinha aqui?" Ele entregou o copo colocando a língua para fora enojado.

"Eu disse sem reclamações Draco..." O diretor disse brincando.

"Eu não estou reclamando..." Ele respondeu como uma criancinha. O diretor só riu internamente da reação de Draco.

A enfermeira pegou um outro engradado de poção e mediu com precisão uma pequena quantidade para dar a Ginny. Colocou no copo e foi entornar na boca dela.

"Eu bebo um copo e ela bebe só isso aí?" Draco olhou para a enfermeira, revoltado. Ela lhe deu um olhar critico e terminou de entornar o líquido na boca de Ginny. Draco cruzou os braços, emburrado.

A enfermeira pegou uma faquinha e virou-se para Draco. "Me dê este braço." Draco olhando desconfiado para a enfermeira deu o seu braço, relutante.

Todos escutaram uma batida na porta. Srta. Pomfrey rolou os olhos. "Diretor... se importa de atender? Eu estou no meio..."

"Sem problemas..." Dumbledore foi até a porta. A batida era cada vez mais frenética.

Dumbledore abriu a porta calmamente e viu um garoto cambalear, no impulso para dar mais um muro na porta.

"Calma Harry..."

"Eu tenho que entrar." Harry respondeu bufando. Tinha corrido muito para chegar ali com medo de que qualquer coisa pudesse ter acontecido a Ginny.

"Creio que você não possa."

"Mas Ginny... eu preciso saber... por favor!" Harry implorava.

Dumbledore passou a mão paternalmente sobre a cabeça de Harry. "Ela está bem Harry, estamos tratando disto neste exato momento. Não precisa se preocupar..."

"Não precisa se preocupar? Eu sei que o Malfoy está ai! Foi ele que fez isso com ela! Eu sei que foi!"

"Harry, você deve estar equivocado. O próprio Malfoy me entregou a Srta. Weasley em mãos. Creio que ele a salvou."

"Salvou?" Harry perguntou incrédulo.

"Salvou." Dumbledore lhe deu a clássica olhada por de cima dos óculos. "Agora vá Harry. Em breve a Srta. Weasley estará ótima."

"Mas..."

"Você tem a minha palavra Harry."

* * *

"Rony?" Blaise abanou as mãos tirando a poeira de seu rosto.

Tom abaixou-se e pegou a garota pela cintura, contraindo-a contra o seu corpo.

"Eu tenho uma queda por ruivas... eu acho." Ele suspirou em seu ouvido.

"Eu achei que você não estava mais falando comigo." Blaise comentou aristocraticamente.

"Mesmo? Este menino tem mais fibra do que eu pensei..."

"Que menino?"

"Ronald Weasley, Blaise." Ele a friccionou contra as vassouras, machucando-a. "Aparentemente este pobre garoto tem uma obsessão com você."

"Por que você esta falando assim Rony?"

"Sem perguntas mulher. Eu te procurei por toda esta maldita escola para ter respostas." Ele a pegou pelo pescoço. "E você me dará as minhas respostas."

Blaise, viu o olhar mortífero nos olhos de Rony. Sentiu a sua voz, antes cálida e inocente, agora fria e desumana. E desejou que Rony não tivesse voltado a falar com ela.

* * *

Hermione viu Harry saindo pela porta e ficou ali, sentada e perplexa. Sentiu uma pontada de ciúme. Sabia que era ridículo sentir ciúmes de Harry, mas não podia evitar, não era a primeira vez que Harry se descontrolava por conta da Ginny.

Ela balançou sua cabeça, se autocriticando. Engoliu o seu orgulho e as suas desconfianças. Resolveu ir até à enfermaria. Encontrou Harry no meio do caminho, voltando para trás.

"E então?" Ela perguntou.

"Dumbledore não me deixou entrar."

"Eu não disse?" Hermione comentou arrogantemente. Colocando-se do lado de Harry.

"Hermione... eu sei. Mas não foi de todo inútil eu ter vindo aqui."

"Mesmo? Por quê?"

"Dumbledore me disse que o Malfoy..." Harry entoou o nome 'Malfoy' com um pequeno nojo. "salvou a Ginny."

"Salvou?" Hermione parou por um segundo, juntando os seus pensamentos. "Isso não faz sentido nenhum. O Rony nos disse que..." Hermione olhou para o Harry assustada. "A não ser que... Rony tenha mentido para nós..."

"Mas porque ele mentiria?" Harry perguntou inocentemente.

Hermione o olhou com um olhar profundo. "Ele só mentiria se fosse ele quem..." Ela respirou fundo, não acreditando nas palavras que estavam por vir. "tivesse tentado matar a..."

"Não Mione!" Harry a olhou incrédulo. "Ele não poderia! Ele esta meio esquisito, tudo bem. Mas... ela é a irmã dele."

* * *

Dumbledore fechou a porta, contra a vontade de Harry. Voltou-se para a enfermaria.

"Quem era?" Draco perguntou com a voz notavelmente mais fraca.

"Harry Potter."

"Só podia ser. O Sr. Herói não pode ficar fora de nada. Ele precisa..."

Dumbledore afagou os pálidos cabelos de Draco. "Você precisa, Sr. Malfoy, de um belo repouso."

O sangue ainda passava magicamente do corte do braço de Draco para o corte no braço de Ginny. Chegava a ser uma cena bonita ver o sangue flutuando daquela forma. Repentinamente o sangue parou de escoar do braço de Draco, e o corte que ele tinha em seu braço fechou instantaneamente, assim como o de Ginny.

Sentindo a sensação de dever cumprido Draco finalmente permitiu-se descansar e fechou os olhos para cair em um sono profundo.

* * *

"Agora me responda mulher. O que você fez?"

"O que você quer dizer com isso. Eu não fiz nada. Não sei..." Tom a interrompeu apertando o seu pescoço.

"Não tente me fazer de estúpido mulher. Eu sei que esta paixão não é natural." Ele apertava cada vez mais o pescoço de Blaise. Ela mal podia suportar tanta dor e não agüentaria omitir por muito tempo.

"Vamos... eu vou ser o seu confidente hoje Blaise. E você vai me contar os seus pecados."

Blaise engasgou em uma tentativa de disser alguma coisa. Então Tom afrouxou um pouco, muito pouco, para que ela conseguisse falar

"Eu..." Blaise fechou os seus olhos lamuriosos. Jamais achou que teria que contar, mas a dor insuportável se mostrou mais forte. "eu te dei uma poção do amor." Ela soltou em um único suspiro.

"Sua vadia maldita..." Tom soltou repentinamente o pescoço de Blaise. Ela agarrou o seu próprio pescoço, sentindo as marcas deixadas pelo seu doce Rony.

* * *

_Maira eu acho que o trem da poção te explica a choradeira interminável do Rony. Como não existem relatos de como a poção do amor funciona, eu fiz minha própria versão, espero que tenham gostado._

_Próximo capítulo: a reação de Tom contra Blaise. Draco toma medidas dramáticas... e no mais é surpresa! E eu odeio resumir próximos capítulos! Acabo falando demais ou de menos!_

_O argumento permanece: Eu quero escrever, vocês querem ler, postem uma review e todos seremos felizes!!_


	7. Capítulo 7 O órfão

_Fechei o planejamento desta história. Vai dar 11 capítulos e 1 epílogo. Este capítulo ficou maior do que o normal. Eu coloquei os agradecimentos para vocês no final do capítulo. E vou parar de falar por aqui. Leiam aí!_

_

* * *

_

**O órfão**

Harry parou no meio do corredor sentando-se, precisava pensar melhor sobre tudo, já estavam acusando Rony de tentativa de homicídio, isso já era demais. Hermione sentou ao lado dele afagando o seu cabelo.

"Um segundo Mione." Harry levantou a cabeça do colo de Hermione repentinamente. "Na noite anterior, o Rony, ele disse Blaise."

"Como assim ele disse Blaise?"

"Blaise, aquela menina..."

"Eu sei quem é Harry!" Hermione rolou os olhos, impaciente. "Ele disse Blaise e só?"

"É..." Harry pensou um pouco mais. "Ele estava estranho... me olhou de um jeito estranho. Depois abaixou a cabeça chorando e disse Blaise."

"E esta menina dormiu na porta da Grifinória procurando por ele... ontem se não me engano." Hermione disse reflexiva.

"Dormiu é?"

"Harry, não é possível!" Hermione rolou os olhos novamente. Harry era lerdo demais na sua opinião. "Todo mundo sabe que o Rony carregou esta menina pelo colégio a fora nas costas!"

"O Rony carregou Blaise Zabini nas costas?"

"Harry..." Hermione passou a mão pelo rosto impaciente. "Nós não vamos discutir o óbvio!"

"Ok..." Harry respondeu emburrado.

"Nós temos que procurar essa Blaise..."

"Por quê?"

"Harry!!" Hermione não agüentava mais a alienação do seu namorado.

"Pára de gritar comigo! Eu sei lá porque nós temos que falar com a tal mulher..."

"Pense Harry! Só pense! Rony obviamente tem alguma coisa com esta Blaise. Talvez ela saiba algo que nós não sabemos..."

"Tá. Então vamos..." Harry levantou-se estendendo o braço para Hermione.

* * *

"Rony eu sinto muito..." Blaise disse, chorando, agarrando-se nas vestes de Rony.

Tom Riddle olhou com desdém para baixo e a puxou pelo braço. "O que eu vou fazer com você?" o tom dele era ameaçador e Blaise sentiu um enorme medo percorrendo as suas entranhas.

Olhando para os olhos inchados de Blaise, Tom sentiu um aperto horrível no coração. Empunhou a sua varinha mas não conseguiu profanar nenhum feitiço. Lágrimas que não eram suas corriam pelo seu rosto. Ele concluiu que não poderia matá-la.

"Eu não posso te matar." Tom disse friamente. "Mas você vai pagar por ter consumido o meu precioso tempo."

Tom jogou Blaise contra as vassouras. Ela chorava compulsivamente. Agachada no canto esperando a morte chegar. Apesar dele ter dito que não a mataria ela podia sentir que ele desejava matá-la.

Tom riu maldosamente, virando-se para Blaise. Puxou devagar a sua varinha, apontando para a testa de Blaise. As lágrimas persistiam em cair dos olhos de Rony. Blaise não sabia o que pensar pois via tristeza nos olhos de Rony ao mesmo tempo que via ódio.

"Eu já sei o que fazer com você sua vadia."

* * *

Draco acordou sentindo-se ainda um pouco fraco. Ajustou a sua escapula, dando um ligeiro estalo. Ele olhou para frente e viu que Ginny estava sentada na sua cama, repousando a mão no peito dele.

"Bom dia dorminhoco!" Ela disse carinhosamente.

"Bom dia..." ele respondeu sem jeito. "Eu dormi muito?"

"Pode-se dizer que sim."

"Me desculpe." Draco respondeu sem olhar diretamente para Ginny. Ele sabia que teria que fazer algo que lhe exigia mais forças do que ele tinha, e olhar para ela apenas dificultaria o processo.

"Algum problema Draco?" Ela passou a mão sobre as mechas pálidas do cabelo dele. Draco estremeceu os olhos já se arrependendo do que nem tinha dito ainda.

"Ginny..." ele começou com uma voz trêmula. Pegou toda a energia que lhe restava e simulou uma voz fria e indiferente. "Este caso que nós tivemos..." ele passou a mão no queixo. "Se é que posso chamar o que tivemos de um caso..."

"O que você quer dizer com isso Draco?"

"Que seja um caso..." ele continuou ignorando a pergunta dela. "eu quero terminar isso de uma vez."

"Isso? O que nós temos se resume a um 'caso' e a um 'isso'?" Ela falou com a voz trêmula premunindo as lágrimas que queriam descer.

"Não faça muito desta coisinha. Foi só um beijo. Só isso." Draco tinha certeza que cada palavra sua feria Ginny como um punhal porém sabia também que aquilo lhe doía muito mais.

"Coisinha?" ele disse reflexiva. "Só... um... beijo?" ela repediu vagarosamente.

"É Ginny..."

"Você continua me chamando de Ginny..." Ela o olhou por um segundo esperançosa, com olhos molhados, esperando ver um olhar que o delatasse, que mostrasse que ele não estava falando sério.

* * *

"E onde você sugere que ela esteja Harry?" Hermione perguntou criticamente.

"Não sei, mas ela deve ir almoçar. Já está quase na hora do almoço."

"É. Você tem um ponto. Vamos de uma vez para lá."

Elas chegaram e viram todas as mesas desertas. Faltava um pouco ainda para o almoço. Os dois sentaram-se à mesa vazia da Grifinória.

* * *

"Você não pode contar o que não sabe não é mesmo, Blaise." Blaise bufou de medo. Soltando um vento frio pela boca, temendo o pior.

"Obliviate!" Tom conjurou o feitiço e uma ponta esverdeada saiu de sua varinha penetrando no corpo de Blaise.

Blaise sentiu o impacto do feitiço. Logo o seu olhar amedrontado foi substituído por um olhar impessoal e impassível.

Tom sorriu friamente, jogou a sua capa para trás e deixou Blaise sozinha no armário. Ele foi até à biblioteca. Tinha que buscar algumas informações. Chegou lá e não viu ninguém, pode então procurar em paz, sem muitas perguntas, as suas respostas.

* * *

Draco por um momento fraquejou, desejando voltar atrás. Mas não o fez, sabia que o melhor para Ginny seria que ela o odiasse. Ele recobrou o seu tom imperativo. "Achei que se sentiria mais confortável Weasley, não fique tão comovida. Eu sei que sou lindo mas sua reação me deixa sem jeito."

"Eu não entendo... achei que..." Ginny parou por um momento para pensar quão estúpida que ela estava sendo. Era óbvio que ele não a amava. "Mas então... porque você me beijou?"

"Bem..." Draco pensou por um tempo, tinha que refletir como responderia. "Parecia uma boa idéia na hora, sabe? Afinal eu estava indo morrer, beijar alguém não parecia uma má idéia."

"Me beijar parecia uma boa idéia!?" Ginny levantou-se nervosa e logo em seguida sentou-se. "Você disse indo para morrer?"

"Droga, eu falei demais..." Draco pensou em voz alta.

"Você vai me falar tudo agora Draco Malfoy! Esta história está muito mal contada!" Ginny apontou o dedo para o nariz de Draco. Ele nunca admitiria mas se sentiu intimidado.

* * *

Blaise piscou os olhos como se tivesse acordado de um sonho. Olhou para as suas mãos vagarosamente como se tentasse reconhecê-las. Tocou o seu cabelo e enfim observou que estava em um armário de vassouras.

"O que raios eu estou fazendo aqui?" Ela se levantou tirando a poeira de suas vestes. Foi até à porta um pouco tonta. Passou pelo campo de Quadribol e viu os jogadores assobiando para ela.

"Dormiu bem Blaise?" Um deles gritou. E ela fez um gesto displicente com a mão.

Blaise escutou mais alguns comentários do gênero 'Ela dormiu no armário de vassouras?' e 'Você viu como ela está horrorosa...não é nada sem toda aquela maquiagem.'. Ela procurou ignorar tudo o que ouvia mas um comentário chamou a sua atenção. 'Você viu que o Rony entrou no armário à pouco? Não sei não mas... primeiro ela dorme na porta da Grifinória por causa do sujeito, agora isso?'

Blaise parou por um segundo tentando juntar as suas lembranças mas só sentiu uma grande dor de cabeça. Ela se sentia como se estivesse de ressaca, até estava um pouco enjoada. Não se esforçou mais para lembrar nada. Com certeza ela não se recordava das coisas que o menino disse mas preferiu dizer para si mesma que ele estava falando asneiras e nada mais que isso.

Ela ouviu um grande estrondo na sua cabeça. Quando olhou para cima viu que era o relógio de Hogwarts que anunciava a hora do almoço. Tapando os ouvidos ela foi para o Salão Principal.

Com a cabeça baixa e distraída em sua dor de cabeça, ela não reparou duas figuras a seguindo. Antes de chegar na mesa da Sonserina, porém, sentiu o peso de uma mão sobre um dos seus ombros. Em seguida outra mão segurou-a pelo outro ombro.

"Você vai vir com a gente." Hermione disse no ouvido de Blaise.

* * *

Tom abriu diversos livros sobre uma mesa e procurou detalhadamente em cada um deles. Já estava cansado de folhear tantas páginas. Por fim, abriu um último livro e achou o que procurava. A receita do antídoto da poção do amor estava ali a sua frente.

Ele pegou um pergaminho e uma pena, como uma criança ansiosa. Anotou cada um dos ingredientes, já pensando aonde teria que ir para conseguir tais ingredientes. Tom obviamente conhecia os lugares mais obscuros para se encontrar coisas mais bizaras ainda. Tudo estava bem até ele anotar o último ingrediente. 'uma mecha de cabelo da pessoa que fez a poção do amor'.

Tom rolou os olhos, respirando profundamente. "Pensei que estava livre daquela mulher..."

* * *

Draco simulou indiferença. O que irritou Ginny profundamente.

"Tom estava no seu corpo Draco Malfoy. Não tente me negar nada. Agora me explique o que Tom Riddle estava fazendo no seu corpo?"

"Pode-se dizer que foi um acidente de percurso..." Ele respondeu casualmente.

"Um acidente de percurso?" Ginny pressionou novamente sua mão contra o peito dele. Draco não pode deixar de dar um sorriso, adorava quando ela fazia aquilo. Mas Ginny não percebeu. "Você desenterra Aquele-qQue-nNão-dDeve-sSer-nNomeado e foi um acidente."

Draco colocou a mão no queixo reflexivo. "É."

"Então... eu não entendo... o que você fez exatamente?"

"Isso não te interessa."

"Não me interessa?" Ela gritou irritada. "Eu quase morri ontem à noite e não me interessa?!"

"Não fale como se fosse a única pessoa que tivesse quase morrido!"

"O quê? Eu não vi você chorando sangue, Draco Malfoy." Ginny cruzou os braços irritada.

"E eu não vi o seu corpo sendo tomado por Voldemort, Virginia Weasley!" Draco também cruzou os braços.

"Nós dois sabemos que se você..." Ginny recuperou o fôlego, ela sempre ficava sem ar quando estava nervosa. "se você não tivesse feito seja lá o que você fez nós não teríamos tido este... como você chamou mesmo... ACIDENTE DE PERCURSO!"

Draco parou para falar alguma coisa mas não encontrou palavras. Ficou vermelho instantaneamente, odiava ficar sem palavras, sendo que esta era apenas a segunda vez que isto acontecia.

"Sem palavras querido?" Ginny disse sarcasticamente. Colocando as mãos nos quadris.

"Não abuse da sorte Weasley." Ele respondeu friamente.

"Agora eu sou Weasley de novo..." Ela sentou-se na cama e bufou impaciente. "Eu nunca vi alguém tão cabeça dura!" Ela pegou a cabeça de Draco e a bateu contra o travesseiro.

"Ei!" Ele passou a mão na sua cabeça. "Você obviamente tem uma tara sadomasoquista por mim, Weasley. Primeiro o balaço, agora isso. Imagino você na cama..."

Ginny ficou vermelha com o comentário. "Você nunca vai me ver na cama Malfoy! Nunca!"

"Como se eu quisesse..." Ele respondeu como uma criança mimada.

"Isso não importa..." Ela chacoalhou a cabeça e depois o olhou nos olhos. "Eu vou extrair tudo o que eu quero de você Malfoy. Por bem ou por mal. " Ela se levantou, ajeitando a roupa.

"Ei! Aonde você pensa que vai?" Ele disse indignado. Sabia que depois do que ele tinha dito não a teria de volta mas desejava pelo menos a presença dela.

"Ver se eu arranjo um jeito de você falar seu... seu... impetulante!"

"Impetulante?" Draco estranhou. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Ginny colocou as suas mãos sobre os lábios de Draco, os lábios suaves e macios de Draco. Por um momento estremeceu, virando os olhos, mas se recobrou. "Eu já volto. Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácilmente." Ginny o largou, saindo rapidamente da enfermaria antes que ele pudesse revogar qualquer coisa, ela tinha muito medo de ceder ao charme dele, afinal, isso não era muito difícil.

* * *

"Como assim?" Blaise se virou.

"Quieta!" Harry falou pegando-a pelo braço. Hermione pegou o outro.

Blaise pensou em gritar e pedir ajuda mas depois de ter acordado em um armário de vassouras sem se lembrar de nada, Harry Potter e Hermione Granger escoltando-a parecia muito casual.

Eles se dirigiram para um beco bem isolado. Harry pressionou Blaise contra a parede, encarando-a friamente, enquanto Hermione verificava se não havia de fato ninguém ali.

"Ninguém Harry." Hermione disse se aproximando.

"O que você fez com o Rony?" Harry perguntou sério.

"Não sei do que você esta falando..." Blaise respondeu virando os olhos. "Agora eu posso..."

"Quieta!" Harry apertou o braço de Blaise. "Existem duas maneiras de você responder, por bem ou por mal. É bem simples. Ou você me diz o que fez com meu melhor amigo ou eu... eu... não respondo por mim!"

"Ela não fez necessariamente alguma coisa com o Rony, Harry..." Hermione sussurrou por entre os dentes no ouvido de Harry.

Harry ficou um pouco sem ação, sem saber mais o que perguntar.

"Você anda vendo o Rony ultimamente?" Hermione se colocou à frente.

"Eu não sei..." Blaise abaixou a cabeça.

"Como assim você não sabe?" Harry interrogou-a duvidando claramente da resposta dela.

"Eu não me lembro."

"Aonde você estava ontem?" Hermione prosseguiu.

"Não me lembro..."

"E anteontem?"

"Já disse que não me lembro!" Blaise gritou num soluço. "Eu não consigo lembrar de nada."

"Isso não faz sentido nenhum!" Harry gritou, empunhando a sua varinha. "Você esta me obrigando..."

Hermione parou um pouco juntando o seu raciocínio. "Harry espere..." Ela pegou delicadamente na mão dele e ele guardou a varinha.

"Nós não vamos arrancar nada dela..." Hermione explicou. Harry permaneceu imóvel. "Pode soltá-la Harry..."

Harry relutantemente largou Blaise. Ela olhou para os dois criticamente e saiu pelo corredor. Harry e Hermione permaneceram calados até não poderem mais ouvir as passadas fortes de Blaise pelo corredor.

"Porque você deixou ela ir Mione?"

"Já disse... não podíamos tirar nada dela..."

"Mas... por quê?"

"Provavelmente ela está sobre algum feitiço de memória."

"Como você sabe isso?"

"Não sei Harry. Ela parecia estar sendo bem sincera. Me parece lógico."

"Mas você não pode ter certeza..."

"Não..." ela disse profundamente. "Mas não importa. Eu estava pensando em pegar um Veritaserum no estoque do Snape. Com ou sem feitiço de memória ela vai cuspir tudo para fora."

"Você está falando do elixir da verdade...?" Harry perguntou e em resposta Hermione acenou positivamente. "Esta pensando em roubar?"

"Eu não colocaria nestes termos mas..." Hermione respondeu sem jeito. "É... estou pensando em pegar."

Harry a olhou criticamente com um sorriso. "Hermione..." ela o olhou em resposta. "isso é roubar..."

Hermione só olhou para baixo. "Fazer o que não é...? Nós temos que fazer o que... temos que fazer."

"Agora nós temos aula de poções." Harry disse com a sabedoria de quem já tinha feito tudo de errado possível naquela escola. "Logo depois do almoço."

Os dois escutaram barulhos pelo corredor e silenciaram-se. Viram uma menina com cabelos voando em torno do rosto, correndo em direção deles. Ela chegou até eles, recostando-se em seus joelhos, deixando que suas mechas vermelhas cobrissem o seu rosto.

"Olha aonde vocês se meteram! Vocês tem noção o tanto que eu demorei para achar vocês?" Ginny disse ainda ofegante.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam de felicidade. Num impulso ele abraçou-a, passando a mão suavemente pelo cabelo dela. "Eu estava tão preocupado Gin... tão preocupado..."

Ele a abraçava tão forte que Ginny se sentiu um pouco desconfortável. Porém estava feliz em ver que Harry se importava com ela. Ela deu tapinhas nas costas de Harry. "Eu estou bem Harry... estou bem."

"Eu vim aqui para falar o que eu não falei aquele dia..." Ginny saiu do abraço suavemente.

"Você quer dizer porque você estava sobre uma Imperius...?" Hermione perguntou séria, um pouco incomodada pela proximidade do seu namorado com a Ginny.

"É..." Ginny olhou para baixo. Respirou fundo para dizer tudo de uma vez. "Tom tomou o corpo do Malfoy e na detenção ele me colocou sobre a maldição Imperius e eu tentei matar você Harry... em resumo... é... foi isso."

"Então Tom está mesmo no corpo do Malfoy." Hermione pensou em voz alta.

"Eu falei que aquela história de ser o Rony era um absurdo Mione!" Harry falou cheio de convicção.

"Eu não terminei Harry..." Ginny o interrompeu delicadamente. "Tom estava no corpo de Malfoy, mas ele foi para o corpo do Rony e..." ela respirou fundo. "e ele tentou me matar porque temia que eu contasse isso para você Harry..."

"E porque você não contou antes?" Hermione perguntou.

Ginny ficou vermelha, coçando a cabeça. "Bem eu...eu tinha medo que vocês matassem o Malfoy porque o Tom estava no corpo dele."

"E porque você se importa se o Malfoy está vivo ou morto?" Hermione a pressionou ainda mais.

"Eu... eu... só me importo em... não ver ninguém morrendo! Só isso!" Ginny respondeu nervosa.

"Que seja..." Hermione não pareceu muito convencida. "Você sabe o que Tom Riddle estava fazendo no corpo do Malfoy? Já que agora vocês parecem tão íntimos..."

"Ei! Eu não sou íntima do Malfoy!" Ginny acentuou com desdém a palavra 'íntima'.

Hermione permanecia indiferente, esperando a sua resposta. Então Ginny sem graça continuou. "Não... foi por isso que eu vim aqui... para que vocês me ajudem a fazer ele falar..."

Hermione rolou os olhos "Se você não conseguiu extrair nada dele porque nós vamos conseguir?" Impacientemente Hermione colocou o seu cabelo para trás. "Afinal ele é o seu namoradinho..."

"Ele não é meu namorado Hermione! Porque ele seria...?"

"Sei lá. Ele te salvou e tudo mais. Me parece muito romântico. Além do mais não é de hoje que eu vejo você encarando ele..."

Ginny olhou para baixo. "Espera um segundo..." levantou a cabeça, confusa. "Ele me salvou?"

"Não é possível que você não saiba Ginny!" Hermione gritou.

"Bem... eu não sabia..." Ela respondeu sem graça, porém feliz. Um raio de esperança surgiu novamente na sua mente. Se ele não se importava com ela porque a salvou?

"Então vamos falar com o sujeito..." Harry abraçou Hermione por trás e em seguida Ginny. E o trio foi até à enfermaria.

* * *

A Srta. Pomfrey implicou um pouco, principalmente por causa da Ginny, ela achava um absurdo ela ter levantado sem a sua autorização. Depois de muita conversa a enfermeira deixou que eles entrassem.

Draco estava deitado na cama, pensativo, quando ouviu um barulho vindo da porta. Pelas vozes ele reconheceu de imediato quem eram as pessoas. Tratou de colocar as cobertas e simular que estava dormindo.

Ginny viu Draco deitado na cama angelicamente e não pode deixar de sorrir. Sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Ótimo! Ele está dormindo..." Harry encostou-se na beirada da cama impacientemente.

Ginny afagou os cabelos de Draco. "Ele não está dormindo..."

Draco permaneceu imóvel. Ginny rolou os olhos. "Draco eu vi você dando uma piscadinha... pode parar de fingir."

"Droga..." Draco abriu os olhos sentando-se na cama. "Quer me explicar que comitiva é esta Ginny?"

"Por que você voltou ao passado Malfoy?" Era a voz de Hermione.

"Como você sabe que eu voltei ao passado?" Ele perguntou confuso.

"Eu achava que você tinha voltado ao passado. Mas agora que você confirmou, eu tenho certeza."

"Droga..." Draco rolou os olhos, impaciente.

"Você não respondeu a pergunta Malfoy..." Hermione se inclinou sobre a cama dele.

"E não pretendo..." Ele respondeu grossamente.

Harry pegou Malfoy pelo colarinho. "Eu acho que você não entendeu a gravidade da situação! O seu amiguinho que você trouxe do passado tentou me matar e tentou matar a Ginny!"

"E você acha que eu não sei Potter?" Draco empurrou Harry com as poucas forças que tinha. "Nunca foi a minha intenção trazê-lo para nosso tempo." Ele virou-se para Ginny. "E eu já falei isso... foi um acidente de percurso."

"Um acidente de percurso..." Harry começou a ranger os dentes. "UM ACIDENTE DE PERCURSO? Eu quase morri Malfoy! Você não me engana! Trouxe ele aqui só para me matar!"

"Você acha que é tudo em sua função não é mesmo Potter? Como se o mundo inteiro girasse em torno do seu umbigo!" Malfoy gritou, deixando sua voz rouca. "Isso não tem nada a ver com você! Nada!"

"Ele é meu inimigo Malfoy! Não é o seu! É obvio que isso tem a ver comigo!"

"Você acha que é o único que odeia Voldemort? Acha que é o único que perdeu os seus pais para ele?" Draco gritou sem pensar, puxando Harry pelo colarinho.

Ginny pousou as mãos delicadamente nos ombros de Draco. "Voldemort matou os seus pais Draco?"

Draco soltou Harry. Percebeu que já tinha falado demais. Todos o olharam esperando uma resposta, mas ele permaneceu calado.

"Você é um órfão?" Ginny perguntou delicadamente.

* * *

_Adoro acabar o capítulo com as coisas no ar! Tão chocados? Pois ficaram muito mais!! Eu sou má!_

_Aí vão aí os agradecimentos a cada um(a) de vocês: (se eu esqueci de alguém me falem, não gosto de esquecer ninguém)_

**_Musashi: _**_Você me perguntou uma hora aí se eu tinha pesquisado os ingredientes da poção e a resposta é: SIM! Eu psicoticamente pesquisei todos os ingredientes! Para colocar aqueles que faziam sentido de acordo com o objetivo da poção. Eu elaborei as receitas completas apesar de não ter colocado na fic. Acho que é encheção de lingüiça. E eu sou anti-encheção de lingüiça._

**_HinaLyka:_**_ eu realmente amo suas reviews, você tem praticamente as mesmas opiniões que eu. Se você continuar assim, pensando como eu penso... talvez você saque o final.. mas eu duvido!_

**_Winky Greenleaf: _**_Eu já te agredeci no seu scrap mas agradeço de novo! Pode deixar que te aviso das atualizações. Mas deixa aí umas reviews, pra eu saber o que você achou da história em si._

**_Princesa Chi:_**_ eu amo as suas reviews também. Fico imaginando a sua cara no final deste capítulo..._

**_black mamba slytherin:_**_ Que isso! __Não vou abandonar não! Principalmente se novas leitoras como você começarem a postar eu não tenho porque parar._

**_Miaka:_**_ Se você é fã do Dumbledore vai ficar feliz em breve..._

**_Érika_**_: Muito obrigada! Adoro gente falando que adora a minha fic. Eu dou muito de mim nela._

_Próximo capítulo: odeio esta parte... vejamos... Tom encontra Harry novamente. Dentre outras coisinhas que eu não vou falar!_

_Gente, não parem de postar reviews, eu estou interessada principalmente na opinião de vocês. O que vocês estão achando legal o que ta ruim, etc. E eu gostei daquela frase, portanto ela permanece:_

_Eu quero escrever, vocês querem ler, postem uma review e todos seremos felizes!! _


	8. Capítulo 8 A mecha vermelha

_Sei que demorei bem mais que o comum, mas este capítulo ficou maior que o anterior e bem mais denso, na minha opinião. Leiam aí! (Os comentários para vocês estão no final do capítulo.)_

_

* * *

_

**A mecha vermelha**

Tom deu os últimos ajuste na sua 'lista de compras'. Demorou muito no processo de pesquisa porque Blaise ainda ocupava praticamente toda a sua mente. Ele suspirou impacientemente, não agüentava mais a imagem daquela mulher na sua cabeça e a dor profunda que renegá-la trazia.

Ele sabia que era proibido aparatar nos chãos de Hogwarts, que ele seria detectado, melhor dizendo, Rony seria detectado. Pensou um pouco sobre o assunto e concluiu que não haveria problemas, afinal, era só comprar os ingredientes fazer a poção, tomar a poção e matar Harry. Tudo muito simples. E pegar um outro corpo depois, de preferência, este já estava um pouco gasto, na modesta opinião de Tom.

Tom empunhou a sua varinha, profanou o feitiço e se encontrou exatamente aonde desejava ir, na porta de entrada da Casa dos Gritos. Tom lembrou-se que quando era criança acreditava que ali era apenas uma casa assombrada, depois veio a descobrir que era uma sede de contrabando ilegal, com acesso permitido apenas para os que sabiam proferir a senha correta, e não eram muitos.

Chegou na porta de entrada. Puxou a cabeça de uma gárgula e falou a língua das cobras olhando nos olhos da gárgula. A porta se abriu devagar, rangendo. Tom olhou ao seu redor e viu que nada tinha mudado, até as teias de aranhas pareciam ser as mesmas de seu tempo.

"Capitão!" Lá dentro só havia um fantasma e Tom o chamou desta forma.

O fantasma se aproximou com um sorriso torto. "Em que posso te ajudar..." o fantasma com vestes de pirata encarou o corpo de Rony, estranhando um pouco. "meu rapaz?"

* * *

"Não..." Draco respondeu, mentindo, obviamente.

"Draco..." Ginny o criticou docemente.

"E pare com esta voz doce... você não vai conseguir nada com ela!" Ele respondeu emburrado.

"De qualquer forma você já disse que Voldemort matou seus pais." Hermione afirmou.

"Não exatamente! Eu disse que Harry não é o único que teve os pais assassinados por ele. E isso é fato, ele não é!"

"Mas Draco você quis dizer que..." Ginny argumentou.

"Eu sou muito preciso com as minhas palavras, Virgínia Weasley, não subentenda as coisas. Não existem entrelinhas nas minhas palavras." Draco a interrompeu;

"Você decorou essa fala?" Ginny perguntou com uma cara estranha, lembrando-se que não era a primeira vez que ela ouvia ele falar aquilo.

"Achei uma frase boa..." Ele começou a justificar.

"E tem entrelinhas nas suas palavras Draco!" Ginny colocou as mãos nos quadris. "E o assunto do lábio? Eu tinha que subentender que qualquer coisa..."

Ginny foi interrompida por Harry. "Em que ponto da conversa sobre Voldemort nós passamos para lábio?"

"Potter tem razão." Draco cruzou os braços.

"Para falar que o Harry tem razão... você realmente não parece gostar muito do tal assunto do lábio..." Hermione comentou maldosamente.

Draco ficou vermelho. "Acho desnecessário tocar no assunto do lábio, só isso..." Ele disse virando-se para Ginny.

"Como se eu quisesse falar nisso..." Ginny resmungou.

Hermione parou por um momento analisando a situação. "Vamos... nós não vamos tirar mais nada dele."

Harry desencostou da cama e Ginny deu meia volta, virando de costa para Draco.

"Então é isso?" Draco gritou articulando os braços enquanto os três andavam em direção a porta. "Vocês vêm até aqui me interrogam e vão embora?"

Ginny parou por um instante antes de sair pela porta. "É." Virou-se novamente, encarando-o "Tchau." E fechou a porta.

"Ótimo... ótimo" Draco resmungou quando viu que os três já haviam saído. "Agora Potter, o herói e seus legítimos comparsas vão resolver o grande mistério... meu mistério... por sinal."

* * *

"Eu tenho uma lista." Tom deu a lista para o fantasma e ele a tomou em mãos. Leu calmamente.

"Ovos de Ashwinder congelados?" O fantasma o fitou por um momento e Tom o encarou indiferente. "Isso é muito caro meu rapaz, é um item raro..."

"Eu sei. E enquanto ao dinheiro não se preocupe, vou lhe passar o número da minha conta e você verá que dinheiro não é o problema."

O fantasma acenou um pouco desconfiado. "Se importa de passar o número primeiro rapaz...?" Ele acentuava os sons de s, alongando a sílaba.

Tom rolou os olhos, se ele estivesse no seu próprio corpo já tinha conseguido tudo o que precisava. "54845-ASD"

O fantasma arregalou os olhos e começou a gaguejar. "Mas esta é a conta do Lord..."

"Exato... se importa de me arrumar os ingredientes? Eu estou com uma certa presa."

O fantasma abaixou a cabeça, acenando positivamente, assustado. Foi para de trás do balcão e começou a coletar cada um dos ingredientes que havia na lista sem fazer mais perguntas.

* * *

"Ginny, nós temos poções agora e precisamos roubar um frasco de Veritaserum para dar ao Draco e à Blaise. É melhor você ir para a sua aula se não vamos parecer muito suspeitos." Harry disse casualmente enquanto andavam no corredor.

"Uma Veritaserum para Draco eu entendo, mas para Blaise?"

"É." Hermione respondeu com simplicidade. "Desconfiamos que o seu irmão tinha uma espécie de caso com ela, talvez ela possa nos dar algumas informações. Mas o Harry tem razão, Ginny, é melhor você ir..."

"Tá bom... já que todo mundo acha que eu tenho que ir... eu vou." Ginny resmungou.

Ginny parou no corredor enquanto os dois andavam com pressa pelo corredor.

"Nada pessoal Ginny..." Harry virou a cabeça.

Os dois sumiram no horizonte. Ginny ficou ali parada por uns instantes. Finalmente podia digerir tudo o que Draco tinha dito. Assimilar cada expressão que ele fez, cada gesto e tentar encontrar uma mentira, algo que pudesse livrá-la de toda a dor que a consumia.

Deixou uma lágrima correr pelo seu rosto. Respirou fundo tentando juntar forças e conter lágrimas. Não deixaria Malfoy ver que ele tinha lhe abalado desta forma. Tentou transformar a sua tristeza em raiva, o seu amor em orgulho ferido.

Não, ela não iria a aula. Não importa se o Malfoy agora era um órfão ou que ele estava doente, nem mesmo lhe importava o fato de que ele salvou a sua vida na noite anterior. Apenas sentia a imensa dor que cada uma de suas palavras tinham causado, e era só nisto que pensava.

Ginny deu meia-volta, caminhando, com passos firmes, para a porta da enfermaria.

* * *

Draco esfregava seus olhos, respirando profundamente. Recordando das besteiras que tinha feito e, principalmente da faca que tinha cravado em seu próprio coração. Ferir Ginny daquele jeito foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que teve que suportar. Passou as mãos sobre os seus cabelos pálidos, contendo a sua tristeza e a sua ânsia de correr para Ginny e dizer que ele não estava falando sério, que estava apenas com medo...

'Meu amor é uma doença...' ele pensou. 'quem eu amo morre.' E Draco não poderia permitir que Ginny morresse por sua causa. Não seria a primeira mulher que ele amou que morrera, a morte de sua mãe foi muito mais do que ele poderia suportar.

Draco viu a porta escancarando e uma tempestade de cabelos ruivos vindo em sua direção. Por um momento ficou feliz...

"Você acha que eu não posso viver sem você?" Ginny falou com uma voz séria e profunda que Draco nunca tinha ouvido. E que não gostou de ouvir.

"Ginny eu..." ele respondeu sem reação.

"Você vai ver..." Ela respirou fundo. "Você acha que eu não seria nada sem você ao meu lado... mas você vai ver... de alguma forma... de alguma maneira..."

Draco tentou pegar na mão de Ginny mas ela não permitiu.

"Você acha que destruiu a minha fé no amor...Você acha que depois de tudo o que você fez eu nunca vou poder achar meu caminho novamente... mas você vai ver..."

"Ginny..."

Ela o ignorou. "Eu vou ficar sozinha... não preciso de você e sei que vou sobreviver"

"Ginny..."

Ela fechou os olhos e continuou a falar tudo o que tinha programado falar. "Você acha que é forte mas é fraco... É necessário mais força para chorar e admitir derrota do que para profanar tudo o que nós tivemos juntos..." Ela virou o rosto, temia que se o encarasse por um segundo sequer choraria.

Draco segurou nas mãos dela fortemente e não deixou ela ir. "Ginny..."

Ela puxou sua mão com força. "Você vai ver... eu não preciso de você." Virou-se de costas e saiu da enfermaria sem olhar para trás. As palavras dela ecoaram na mente de Draco.

* * *

"Eu estava pensando Harry... acho melhor pegarmos a Veritaserum à noite... não tem como pegá-la agora... o Snape vai estar no meio da aula." Hermione concluiu logicamente.

Harry deu uma risada superior. "Em questões de roubo, Hermione Granger, eu dito as regras."

Hermione rolou os olhos. "E o que você sugere Harry Potter?"

"Simples... eu brigo com o Snape, ele obviamente vai me chamar para conversar, eu distraio ele e você vai no estoque e rouba a poção. Mais simples impossível."

"Mas eu vou ter que cruzar a sala para chegar no estoque Harry! E você sabe disso. Como pretende distraí-lo? Não é como se uma conversinha fosse distraí-lo o suficiente..." Hermione cruzou os braços.

"Mione não se preocupe, em matéria de distrair o Snape eu sou profissional e você sabe disso."

Hermione não respondeu nada, ela tinha que admitir que Harry realmente sabia como tirar o professor de Poções do sério, também, após tantos anos de rivalidade...

* * *

O fantasma saiu finalmente de trás do balcão carregando uma sacola cheia.

"Aí está meu caro..." o fantasma esperou que Tom lhe revelasse seu nome mas só recebeu um sorriso torto em resposta. "pois bem rapaz, aqui está. É só pegar o número que você me forneceu e tirar o débito correto?" o fantasma lhe testou.

"Chega de testes, Capitão. E de perguntas também. Sabes muito bem que estamos negociando produtos ilegais e não basta simplesmente debitar na minha conta. Está zombando da minha pessoa?"

A voz de Tom era ameaçadora e o fantasma não tornou a contestá-lo. Apenas forneceu a papelada para Tom assinar. Para se comprar produtos ilegais era necessário emitir uma espécie de nota que se colocava uma lista de produtos legais, afinal o Gringotes era um banco muito rigoroso, todo o cuidado era pouco.

Tom assinou rapidamente o papel e abriu com um gesto simples a porta de entrada, saiu e a fechou rapidamente. O fantasma olhou assustado para a assinatura que viu, nunca acreditou que a veria novamente, deu um sorriso maquiavélico e guardou a nota junto com as demais.

* * *

Após fechar a porta, Ginny soltou as lágrimas que ela tinha segurado. Não acreditou que tinha tido coragem para falar tudo o que ela falou para o Malfoy. Ela estava com o orgulho ferido e queria machucá-lo como ele a machucou. Mas quando viu o olhar dele, teve vontade de retirar todas as palavras que tinha dito.

Desconfiava cada vez mais que Draco a amava sim e que estava tentando se afastar dela por algum motivo. Mas ela não conseguia entender. Sabia, porém, que com algumas gotas de Veritaserum ele diria tudo, até os seus mais profundos segredos se ela assim quisesse.

Ginny limpou as lágrimas vigorosamente."Pare de chorar sua fraca." Murmurou para si mesma. Ergueu-se, como se nada tivesse acontecido e resolveu ir para a porta da sala de Poções, se Harry e Hermione iam roubar algo de seu interesse ela tinha que supervisionar.

* * *

Harry e Hermione andaram rapidamente pelo corredor. Harry com um olhar confiante e Hermione um tanto quanto insegura.

"Atrasados..." Snape os recepcionou na porta. "Agora a Srta.Granger anda faltando aulas, chegando atrasada..." Ele olhou criticamente para Hermione e ela abaixou a cabeça ofendida. "Assim como o Sr.Potter, atrasos e mais atrasos."

Harry olhou fixamente para Snape. Ele sabia que este gesto arrogante era uma das coisas que mais irritava o seu professor. Snape empinou o nariz, de fato irritado.

"Entrem." Snape falou arrastadamente. "Potter..."

"Sim?" Harry virou-se com um sorrisinho arrogante e sarcástico.

"Você fica comigo no fim da aula."

Harry suspirou, simulando indignação. Em seguida olhou para Hermione com um olhar de 'não-disse?'.

* * *

Tom desapartou e foi para a biblioteca, de onde veio. Apressou-se para fora, sabia que em breve Dumbledore seria informado que Rony Weasley apartou dentro de Hogwarts. Não seria um problema já que Tom estava no corpo de Rony, mas isso poderia atrasar os seus planos, chamar mais atenção do que gostaria, atenção principalmente daquele que Tom evitava a qualquer custo, Dumbledore.

"Blaise... Blaise... Blaise...onde você está desta vez?" Tom resmungou para si mesmo. Começou a pensar com calma, naquela hora Blaise deveria estar em aula.

* * *

Harry ficou grande parte da aula encarando Blaise. Ela olhava para ele de canto de olho, incomodada. Ele não pode deixar de pensar quão perto ela estava, se eles pudessem prendê-la de alguma forma no final da aula, para que ela não sumisse. Mas era impossível, ele estaria distraindo Snape e Hermione roubaria a poção. Harry começou a pensar que foi um erro não ter trazido Ginny, ela poderia ter segurado a Blaise, então tudo estaria perfeito. Ele bateu a sua mão contra a cabeça, pensando quão burro ele era.

"Algum problema Harry?" Snape comentou sarcasticamente.

Era a oportunidade perfeita. "Tenho um problema sim." Harry respondeu encarando o professor.

Snape inclinou-se sobre a mesa de Harry. "E qual é o problema Sr.Potter? O seu ego é grande demais para ocupar esta carteira?"

Harry arregalou os olhos. Sabia que tinha irritado Snape mas não sabia que tinha o irritado tanto.

"Perdeu as palavras Potter? Qual é o problema?"

"O meu ego é grande? Pois que seja. Pelo menos eu não sou um perdedor, ridículo. Você é e sempre será a marionete que meu pai brincava." Harry riu maldosamente. "Você se lembra Snape quando ele lhe virava de cabeça para baixo? Deixando todos rirem de você?"

Os olhos de Snape foram ficando molhados e vermelhos. Harry viu que tinha pegado pesado demais.

"É inegável a sua semelhança com o seu pai Potter. A mesma arrogância, até o sorriso imbecil você herdou do seu pai."

"E com orgulho." Harry não desejava ofender ainda mais Snape mas agora que já tinha começado.

"Orgulho, Potter, não vai te levar a lugar nenhum..." Snape desapoiou da carteira de Harry. "Veja aonde levou o seu pai... para a morte."

Harry levantou fervoroso, agora a questão era pessoal.

"Sente-se Potter." Snape disse virando-se de costas. "Nós continuamos a nossa conversa no final da aula..."

"Não posso esperar." Harry respondeu duramente.

* * *

Ginny chegou na sala de poções e sentou-se na porta. Encostou a cabeça na parede, batendo-a levemente e esperou.

* * *

Tom resolveu ir em todas as salas possíveis. Primeiro transfiguração.

"Rony Weasley, o que você esta fazendo no corredor agora? Não deveria estar na sua aula de Poções?" Era Minerva quem lhe falava, ela estava logo atrás dele.

'Poções...' Tom pensou calmamente com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"Rony?"

Ele escondeu o sorriso e virou-se com a cara mais inocente que pode. "Eu me atrasei..."

"Mas isso é óbvio... e Sr.Weasley os seus atrasos não estão passando despercebidos pelos nossos olhos. Sem contar as detenções que você faltou."

"Sinto muito professora."

"Depois nós conversamos." Ela o fitou severamente. "Agora vá para sua aula."

"Não se preocupe... eu vou."

* * *

A aula de poções estava praticamente no fim e Harry batia os dedos freneticamente com as mãos. O sinal tocou.

* * *

Tom ouviu o sinal e se apressou.

* * *

Ginny ouviu o sinal e se levantou, viu vários estudantes saindo, dentre eles Blaise. Ela a segurou pelo braço com força. Achou que seria uma boa idéia segurá-la afinal eles teriam que usar a poção nela também.

"Se importa de ter uma conversinha comigo?"

"Na verdade eu me importo." Blaise respondeu com franqueza, já estava cansada de ser agarrada pelo braço.

Ginny não teve como argumentar, não poderia obrigar a menina à força. Pensou em segui-la mas achou melhor não. Olhou para dentro da sala.

* * *

Blaise seguiu por um tempo andando no corredor devagar. Estava pensando muito em um menino de cabelos ruivos, ela tinha fleches de memória com ele, mas cada vez que tentava aprofundar tinha enormes dores de cabeça. Parou por um momento e sentou-se no corredor, queria organizar seus pensamentos e queria organizá-los agora.

* * *

Harry andou com passos firmes até à mesa de Snape. "Você não tem o direito de falar qualquer coisa sobre os meus pais, comensal!"

"Sim eu fui um comensal Harry. Mas você sabe o que o seu pai foi?"

Hermione viu que Harry e Snape estavam muito entretidos em sua conversa. Andou devagar até encontrar a porta do estoque, entrou tentando fazer pouco barulho. Quase espirou, a sala estava muito empoeirada. Procurou pela poção. Snape podia ter todos os defeitos do mundo mas era de fato muito organizado, ela não teve dificuldade de achar o pequeno frasco da veritaserum. Hermione fitou a poção translúcida por uns segundos e viu que a quantidade era mais do que o suficiente para duas pessoas.

Ouviu um barulho e guardou o frasco no bolso. Quando saiu do estoque viu uma carteira quebrada jogada no chão. Harry e Snape estavam com as suas varinhas empunhadas. Ela correu para fora da sala e trombou com a Ginny.

"Entre!" Hermione pegou Ginny pelo braço, empurrando-a para dentro da sala. As duas se encostaram na parede. "Acabei de inventar um bom motivo para chamar a atenção do Harry." Hermione comentou nervosa.

* * *

Tom chegou na porta da sala de poções bufando e não viu ninguém. Passou a mão no cabelo indignado. Aproximou-se um pouco mais para ver se ela ainda estava na sala. Viu Harry e Snape apontando suas varinhas um contra o outro. Deu um sorriso malicioso 'Espero que Snape não o mate. Ele é meu.', pensou. Sentiu um impulso de entrar na sala e matá-lo de uma vez, porém uma onda de lágrimas cobriu o seu rosto, Blaise ocupava sua mente de tal forma que ele não conseguia nem pensar nem agir propriamente.

Saiu correndo pelo corredor, talvez ela não tivesse ido muito longe. E realmente não tinha, ele viu uma menina ruiva agachada em um canto do corredor. Chegou até ela e estendeu a sua mão. Ela olhou inocentemente para cima e sorriu, dando a sua mão para o Tom.

"Você vem comigo." Ele a puxou pelo braço.

Ele foi arrastando ela pelo corredor. Blaise tentou se soltar mas a cada tentativa ele apertava mais o seu braço.

"Aonde você esta me levando?" Ela perguntou assustada.

"Para um lugar que possamos ficar sozinhos." Ele sorriu para ela maliciosamente.

* * *

Hermione e Ginny viram que alguém tinha inclinado a cabeça para dentro da sala, mas não puderam identificar quem era pois esta pessoa saiu muito rápido. Antes que Ginny pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa Hermione a empurrou para frente e Ginny tropeçou em uma carteira. Harry e Snape encararam-na sem desapontar as varinhas um para o outro.

"Ah... eh..." Ginny balbuciou.

"Harry! Eu sei que você esta me traindo com ela!" Hermione gritou.

Ginny e Harry arregalaram os olhos. Hermione fez um olhar de desconfiem-e-entrem-no-jogo.

"Ah..." Ginny começou. "Como você descobriu?" Virou-se para Hermione, simulando uma voz surpresa, pessimamente representada.

"Você não me engana sua vadia eu vi vocês!"

Ginny continuou a dissimulada discussão. "Vadia? Eu sou muito melhor do que você sua géniazinha frígida!"

"Eu não sou frígida!"

"Harry acha que você é..." Ginny comentou displicentemente.

"Harry?!" Hermione gritou virando-se para Harry. A este ponto tanto Snape quanto Harry já tinham guardado suas varinhas, ambos abismados com a cena.

"Ham..." Harry balbuciou, era um péssimo ator. "Mas você é ruim de cama Hermione..." ele disse pausadamente, como se precisasse pensar muito para responder.

"O quê??" Hermione gritou realmente ofendida. Foi na direção do Harry, rangendo os dentes e andando rápido, empunhando a sua varinha e jogando todas as carteiras ao seu redor para longe. "Harry Potter!" Pegou Harry pelo colarinho. "O que você quis dizer com isso?!" Sua voz era como a de um demônio enfurecido.

"Ah... desculpa?" Harry respondeu sem saber o que dizer. Em resposta só ouviu um grunhido de Hermione.

"Potter você poderia resolver os seus problemas amorosos fora da minha sala..." Era a voz arrastada de Snape. "Por favor... "

Hermione largou Harry. E ele ajustou a sua gravata, ela praticamente o matou sufocado.

"Nós estamos saindo Snape." Hermione encarou Harry nos olhos e puxou-o pela gravata, saindo da sala.

"E eu vou relatar o seu estrago para o diretor, Granger..." Era novamente a voz insuportável de Snape.

Hermione parou um segundo, fechando os punhos e serrando os dentes. Saiu da sala escancarando a porta. Ginny olhou um segundo para a porta e depois para Snape, saiu então meio desconcertada da sala.

* * *

"Você não vai me levar a lugar nenhum!" Blaise juntou a pouca coragem que tinha para se desprender de Tom.

"O quê?" Tom riu displicentemente.

"Eu não vou..."

"Não é uma opção." Ele comentou se fosse óbvio. Segurou-a pelos cabelos e arrastou-a pelo chão.

"Ai! Pare com isso!" Ela começou a gritou. Ele soltou a cabeça dela com força. E ela bateu a cabeça no chão.

"Escute garota. Você pode vir por bem, por médio mal ou por mal. Eu ainda estou no médio mal, mas se quiser posso te levar por mal de uma vez."

Blaise permaneceu imóvel. Ele então puxou ela pelos cabelos novamente e ela teve que conter seus gritos de dor. Viu que chegaram no gramado do campo de quabribol, a grama espessa raspava-lhe a carne e as vestes. Blaise percebeu que sua saia tinha sido picotada pela grama e os pedaços de tecido ficaram jogados pelo caminho.

Tom a jogou dentro do armário de vassouras que agora estava sem nenhuma vassoura. Ela olhou ao seu redor e viu um caldeirão com um poção borbulhante.

"Agora se não se importa..." Tom ergueu Blaise pelo braço e tirou uma faca de seu bolso. Blaise fechou os olhos sentindo sua morte chegar, rezou como nunca tinha rezado antes. Ele num movimento rápido cortou metade do cabelo dela e ela caiu no chão.

Blaise tocou o seu couro cabeludo, vendo que quase todo o seu cabelo tinha sido cortado. "Seu louco!" Ela gritou sem pensar.

* * *

Ginny ouviu os gritos de Hermione ecoando pelo corredor. "O que você quis dizer com aquilo?!"

"Hermione, eu só estava fingindo como você pediu." Ele respondeu em voz baixa.

"Mas... mas... porque você disse aquilo?" Hermione falou agora mais triste do que zangada. Harry pegou-a pelos braços, abraçando-a. "Mione... eu não teria como saber se você é ruim de cama... nós nem fomos para a cama..."

Hermione empurrou-o. "O quê!?"

Harry esfregou a cabeça freneticamente, percebendo que tinha falando besteira de novo.

"E nem vai Harry Potter! E nem vai!"

Ginny detestava se intrometer em brigas de casal, mas a situação exigia. "Gente... nós temos que interrogar Blaise... lembram-se?"

"É claro." Hermione respondeu em um tom profissional. "Vamos." Fez um gesto rápido com a mão e Harry e Ginny a seguiram calados.

Seguiram reto pelo corredor chegando até o campo de quabribol. Hermione que estava na frente abaixou-se sobre o gramado. Ginny e Harry agacharam-se ao seu lado.

"Olhem isso..." Hermione ergueu um pedaço de tecido marrom rasgado.

Ginny pegou-o e colou junto a sua saia. "E o mesmo tecido do uniforme."

Hermione levantou-se e apontou para o armário de vassouras. "O rastro vem de lá."

* * *

"Calada!" Ele pegou uma pequena mecha de toda a cabeleira que tinha cortado e jogou na poção.

"E você nem precisava de todo este cabelo...porque você cortou tanto?" Ela perguntou desolada. Antes ele tivesse matado-a, mas como pode cortar o seu precioso e tão exaustivamente bem tratado cabelo?

"Porque era mais prático." Ele respondeu com simplicidade, misturando mais alguns ingredientes.

A poção tomou uma cor escarlate. Tom não pode conter um sorriso nos lábios. "Finalmente..." ele pegou um frasco e o encheu com a poção, tomou tudo de uma vez só. Sentiu um calor descendo-lhe pela espinha e aos poucos percebeu que sua mente estava livre, ele poderia ser ele mesmo novamente.

Mesmo inebriado em seu êxtase Tom ouviu a porta abrindo. Virou-se rapidamente e viu Harry, Hermione e Ginny entrando. "Olha só quem veio até mim... eu nem precisei te procurar Potter." Tom olhou para Hermione. "E você trouxe todo mundo. Sua preciosa namorada e a minha Ginny..." ele virou-se para Ginny. "Eu não lhe matei direito da outra vez? Prometo matar você de verdade agora."

Hermione deu um passo para trás puxando Harry e Ginny pelos braços.

Tom puxou Blaise do chão colocando a faca que tinha utilizado a pouco contra o pescoço dela. "Não tão rápido Potter. Você não deixaria um pobre inocente morrer... não é mesmo herói?"

* * *

_Consegui ser mais má? Serei mais má ainda!_

_Amei este capítulo, acho que é porque ele tem de tudo: drama, comédia, ação, tensão, etc._

_Gente, eu to muito vamos dizer assim... nervosa. Eu ia dar hoje para vocês o site aonde tem a capa mais as propagandas da fic, só que apesar de eu ter mandado tudo pro cara ele não colocou no site! Oh raiva!!_

_Mas tá, vamos esquecer isso...(temporariamente). Aí vão meus comentários para vocês:_

_**yne-chan: **de princípio esta fic era para ser romântica e o enredo um mero background porém eu amo mistério e não pude agüentar. Acabei mesclando tudo. Bom saber que deu certo. Acho que você chorou no quinto (lágrimas de sangue) aquele foi o mais dramático, na minha opinião. Não deixe de postar não! Eu fico tão feliz! ;)_

_**Princesa Chi:** sabia que você ia ficar de cara! E duvido que você acerta o final! Se você acertar ganha o meu imenso respeito mas... duvido!! Afinal eu deixei as pistas de que o Draco era órfão e ninguém notou... tsc, tsc... Demorou pra aparecer desta vez! Achei que você nem ia comentar este, quando vi sua review fiquei mó feliz._

_**Gabi:** tira o olho do Draco! Ele é da Ginny e ela foi muito insensível com ele neste cap não acha? Ginny muito má... Brigada por aparecer. Fico feliz de tanta gente nova estar aparecendo. Não deixe de postar. _

_**HinaLyka:** sempre achei estes conceitos de bem e mal meio relativos. Afinal se você estivesse do lado do mal diria que o seu lado é mal? Acredito que cada um tem a sua personalidade e age de acordo com ela. Apesar de ter a trama toda formada deixo os meus personagens falarem por si mesmos, a cena da 'briga' da Hermione e do Harry, por exemplo, foi por conta deles, eu não tinha planejado aquilo. (amei aquela cena e se te conheço acho que você também gostou)._

_**Jéssy:** foi mal só ter postado domingo de noite... mas é que geralmente eu não solto capítulos nos finais de semana. Porque tenho muita coisa para fazer e prefiro escrever com calma durante a semana. Engraçado, vc é a primeira que fala que gosta de H/Hr, quase ninguém aqui gosta. Eu tenho deixar a coisas no ar se não não tem graça. Acho que você deve ter gostado mais da Ginny neste cap, apesar dela ter dado uma choradinha. Aquela cena do Rony com a Blaise foi mesmo impagável! O Harry e a Hermione não repararam que o Rony estava estranho porque na verdade, por causa da poção do amor ele já estava estranho a muito tempo, se não realmente seria um absurdo eles não notarem. As cenas do Tom com A Ginny são de fato nojentas. Sua review valeu pelas outras sim, lógico! Mas não deixe de postar não!_

_**Miaka:** eu também amei aquilo. Olha o próximo capítulo o Dumbledore... bom, não vou falar! Mas espero que goste, se não me engano, você gosta dele. Valeu por sempre postar, eu percebo a sua consideração e sou muito grata por ela._

_**Musashi **: ihh... o fato dele ser órfão não é nem o começo! Eu vou sentir uma falta do Rony cinematográfico... gostava de escrever as cenas dele._

_**Dark Angel Malfoy**: ê! Tá todo mundo falando que ficou bom esta mistura de gêneros! ;) Acho que os casais estão bem realistas. Quase ninguém gosta de H/Hr tadinhos (H/Hr melados não faz muito sentido porque eles tem personalidades meio opostas, Harry é lerdo demais e a Mione séria demais, é claro que isso tinha que gerar atritos)! O Rony com a Blaise é meio complicado por causa do trem da poção. Te vejo no próximo cap então!_

_**Arianne:** To indo o mais rápido que posso, sinceramente estou tão ansiosa quanto vocês para ver o desfecho desta fic, ta tudo concentrado na minha cabeça e eu tenho que colocar no 'papel' rápido! Se não me engano já te vi no orkut, vc é uma Arianne Effgen, ou algo do gênero? Me avisa! Ah! E onde vc viu a minha fic no orkut?_

_**Winky Greenleaf:** To atualizando o mais rápido que posso! O que vai acontecer com o Harry quando encontrar o Tom, bem... e o que você acha que vai acontecer quando o Dumbledore encontrar com o ... ops! Sempre esqueço não posso falar!_

Ufa! Acho que respondi todo mundo! Espero que sim. É meio confuso lembrar de todo mundo porque tem gente que posta no 6, tem gente que posta no 7, enfim. Mas não importa, o que importa é que vocês continuem postando. Pude perceber que estou tendo cada vez mais leitores pois tive que responder pra um monte de gente desta vez! Fico muito feliz! Por favor não parem! Se não eu brocho...

_Próximo capítulo: Vai se chamar "A intervenção de Dumbledore" e o que dizer...o Dumbledore é foda!!_

_Aquela frase me deu sorte:_

_Eu quero escrever, vocês querem ler, poste uma review e todos seremos felizes!!_


	9. Capítulo 9 A intervenção de Dumbledore

_Mais um aí, gente. Desculpa a relativa demora. Tô ficando triste, o número de reviews por capítulo está diminuindo... Para os que deixaram reviews, falo com vocês no final do capítulo. Leiam aí and be happy!_

_

* * *

_

**A intervenção de Dumbledore**

Draco ainda se consumia por dentro, pensando em todas as palavras que ela lhe disse. Sentiu-se ridículo por se importar tanto, ela era apenas uma menina que ele beijou uma vez. Ele começou a pensar no poder que ela tinha sobre ele, a dor que cada lágrima dela causava em seu coração. Draco balançou a cabeça como se tentasse desembaraçar os seus pensamentos. Levantou a cabeça e concluiu racionalmente que aquilo que sentia por Ginny era apenas fruto da sua imaginação, não passava de uma carência tola, uma necessidade de amar que veio com a perda dos seus pais.

'Meus pais...' Ele pensou com calma. Não deveria estar divagando sobre os dizeres de uma menina tola e sim pensando nos seus pais, o motivo que lhe levou a fazer tudo o que fez. Tinha ido muito longe, aconteceram falhas que ele não podia prever... se ele não tivesse derrubado a poção na primeira vez que tentou, se não tivesse escutado aquele maldito barulho... teria vingado seus pais... ou pelo menos a sua mãe... fez mais promessas do que deveria e agora percebia que talvez não conseguiria atender o pedido de nenhum de seus pais.

Draco suspirou longamente, queimando de raiva, raiva de si mesmo, da sua incompetência.

"Mãe, a promessa que lhe fiz eu vou cumprir nem que morra para cumpri-la, por você, por mim, mas principalmente pelo meu pai..." Draco levantou-se da sua cama, determinado. Faltavam dois dias... apenas dois... Potter não poderia matar Voldemort, era seu direito matá-lo, era a sua vez de buscar vingança, afinal Harry já tivera a sua chance, mas foi incompetente demais...

Draco vestiu a sua capa, que estava dependurada em cima de uma mesinha. Ajustou os seus ombros e saiu mais seguro de si do que nunca, pronto para morrer, pois não tinha nada a perder, pelo menos fingia para si que não tinha...

Olhou ao seu redor com calma. A enfermeira já tinha saído, pois a noite já caíra e era hora do jantar. Um horário perfeito, em que ninguém notaria a sua saída.

Ele abriu a porta devagar, encontrou Dumbledore parado na sua frente, com um rosto sereno.

"Malfoy nós temos assuntos a tratar." O diretor disse com severidade.

"Eu não posso agora diretor, sinto muito" Draco passou reto por ele.

"Creio que lhe interessa profundamente."

"Como se você soubesse dos meus interesses..." Ele parou e virou o rosto para responder.

"Sou o único que pode te ajudar." Dumbledore falou com a serenidade que lhe era peculiar. Sua cálida voz que fazia com que todos confiassem nele.

Draco analisou a situação criticamente. 'Qual é o meu plano?' perguntou para si. 'Nenhum...' Respondeu-se automaticamente. 'Vai que este velho tem algo de útil a dizer...'

"Pois bem. Vou ouvir o que você tem a dizer." Draco virou-se para Dumbledore esperando que este começasse a falar.

"Vamos para a minha sala..." Dumbledore abraçou Draco com um braço, o que o deixou bem desconfortável.

* * *

Hermione observou que Voldemort estava concentrado na resposta de Harry, então aproveitou o momento. Não poderia usar a sua varinha, se a pegasse no bolso, Tom poderia vê-la e matar Blaise. Teria que arriscar, pensou com calma. Havia treinado esta nova técnica, mas nunca tinha precisado usá-la na prática.

Respirou fundo, em um movimente rápido, ergueu sua mão rapidamente, deixou que a magia intrínseca em si percorresse todo o seu corpo chegando à ponta de seus dedos. Hermione pode sentir um feixe quente sair de sua mão. Tom voou para trás, quebrando a parede de madeira do armário de vassouras.

Ela pegou nos braços de Harry e Ginny que estavam mais próximos. Ginny agarrou Blaise pelo braço e em um só impulso todos dispararam a correr para dentro do castelo.

* * *

Eles chegam a sala de Dumbledore. Draco nunca tinha freqüentado aquela sala, observou a escadaria giratória enquanto subia. Olhou curiosamente para a fênix e para o chapéu seletor, observou o escritório em geral com uma certa admiração.

"Fico feliz que tenha gostado." Dumbledore comentou casualmente indo até a sua mesa e puxando uma cadeira para Draco.

"Eu não disse nada..." Draco resmungou sentando-se na cadeira que Dumbledore tinha indicado.

Dumbledore sentou-se na sua cadeira, de frente para Draco. Os dois permaneceram um tempo em silêncio, um esperando que o outro começasse a falar.

"Draco... eu vou ser claro e direto..." Dumbledore cruzou as mãos na mesa. Draco estranhou um pouco escutar o diretor pronunciar o seu primeiro nome, ele nunca tinha o chamado desta forma. "Você terá que me contar tudo... "

"Tudo o quê?"

"Quem fez aquilo com a Srta. Weasley?"

Draco parou um segundo antes de responder. "Tom Riddle." Não havia mais porque esconder…

Dumbledore respirou fundo. "É... eu sabia."

"Então porque perguntou?"

"Para ter certeza. As pessoas vão e vêm no passado muitas vezes sabia? Às vezes fico confuso..." o diretor comentou casualmente.

"Que espécie de indireta foi essa?" Draco perguntou desconfiado, encarando o diretor nos olhos.

"Indireta? Só estava comentando... Relaxe Draco, relaxe. Estou aqui para te ajudar e você vai aceitar minha ajuda."

Draco deu um sorriso torto. "Como pode ter certeza?"

"Neste caso eu tenho. Pois bem, onde estamos?... Ah sim, Voldemort tentou matar Ginny. Então ele está aqui. Você o trouxe não foi?"

"Foi." Draco respondeu grossamente.

Dumbledore o encarou com serenidade. Segurou nas mãos de Draco. "Você não precisa carregar este peso sozinho... Me conte tudo o que atormenta a sua mente, as imagens que não lhe deixam dormir..."

Draco olhou duvidosamente para o diretor pela última vez na sua vida. Relaxou, enterrando a face em suas mãos que estavam sob as de Dumbledore. "Talvez você esteja certo..."

* * *

Todos pararam ofegantes contra uma parede. Harry foi o primeiro a falar.

"Como raios você fez aquilo?"

"Eu andei estudando..." Hermione fez um gesto impaciente com a mão. "Ora Harry, isso não importa! Não podemos sair correndo pelo corredor feito uns desesperados!"

"Não sei enquanto a você mas EU estou desesperada!" Blaise comentou.

"Podemos ir para a sala do Dumbledore." Ginny sugeriu.

"Para quê?" Hermione perguntou.

"Bem... existe esta lenda de que Dumbledore é o único bruxo que Voldemort teme. Nós podemos ir lá e ver se é verdade."

"Ou nós podemos esperá-lo e matá-lo." Harry falou com uma voz assassina.

"Harry... esta nós meus planos matá-lo. Mas Voldemort, como nós bem sabemos não é um bruxo tão fácil de matar assim... e você sabe disso, você já o matou uma vez."

A raiva de Harry era tanta que queria matá-lo agora, achava que ele já estava morto, que poderia viver sua vida em paz... mas não... lá estava ele novamente para machucar todos que ele amava. Sabia, porém, que racionalmente Hermione estava certa, por isso abaixou a cabeça em concessão.

"Vamos então. Mas tentem fazer menos barulho... ele já deve estar no nosso encalce." Harry sussurrou.

* * *

Tom caiu a uma boa distância. Cravou a sua unha na terra do gramado. Levantou-se. Estava todo impregnado de terra, seu cabelo cheio de poeira. Andou com passos rápidos e firmes. Um ódio lívido tomava conta de seu ser, os seus olhos transpareciam toda a sua insanidade. .

* * *

Draco permitiu-se se soltar. Disse tudo o que lhe atormentava. Cada momento da sua agonia. Como viu tudo e como foi terrível. Sua expressão misturava raiva e dor extrema. Soltou lágrimas de ódio, outras de desespero... quando terminou de contar o último detalhe da morte de seus pais, Draco desvencilhou-se das mãos de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore acenou pesadamente. "Vá até Severus. Peça-o para fazer a poção do tempo, ajude-o no que ele precisar. Terminem o mais rápido possível. Depois se dirijam para o salão redondo. É um salão que normalmente utilizo para conferências, ele fica no final do corredor do segundo andar, não tem como errar, é uma porta gigantesca de mogno."

Draco assentiu. "Você estará lá com ele?"

"Chegarei lá, não se preocupe."

"E se não conseguirmos?"

"Se não conseguirmos hoje, tentamos novamente amanhã..."

"E se não conseguirmos amanhã?"

"Iremos conseguir Draco, não se preocupe."

Draco riu da confiança do diretor. Tinham apenas dois dias para colocar o mais poderoso de todos os bruxos de volta ao seu tempo e o diretor agia com tanta calma.

"Espero que o seu otimismo não seja exagerado..." Draco disse ainda rindo. Calou o riso e encarou o diretor severamente. "Sabe que não perderei a oportunidade de matá-lo se tiver a chance. Sabe que não me basta enfiá-lo no tempo de onde veio..."

"Calma. Tudo em seu tempo... não se preocupe."

'Como não se preocupar?' Draco pensou, mas em resposta apenas consentiu com uma reverência. No seu caminho para a sala de Snape, Draco percebeu que tinha reverenciado Dumbledore, ele nunca tinha se curvado a ninguém...

* * *

Dumbledore viu Draco descendo as escadas. Observou-o por um tempo com um sorriso paternal. Sabia que o menino tinha lhe contado tudo, que havia colocado a vida dele em suas mãos. Sentiu-se honrado. Levantou-se seriamente. Se queria ajudar o garoto teria que tomar algumas providências.

Desceu a escada giratória do seu escritório e tombou com um grupo de jovens sem fôlego.

Dumbledore riu. "Nem precisei ir muito longe para encontrar vocês."

"Dumbledore, Tom Riddle está aqui." Hermione falou com gravidade.

"Sim eu sei Srta. Granger." Ele lhe deu uns tapinhas na cabeça. "E eu vou lhes dizer o que fazer."

Todos aguardaram as suas palavras, atônitos. Então Dumbledore prosseguiu. "Quero que vocês o levem até o salão redondo, é um salão que fica no final do corredor do segundo andar. Impossível não reconhecer, a entrada é uma grande porta de mogno."

"E depois? Esperamos pela morte?" Blaise comentou sarcasticamente.

"Srta. Zabini não percebi que estava aí... Pois bem, não, vocês o distraem até eu chegar..."

"Sem ofensas Dumbledore..." Hermione disse humildemente. "de maneira nenhuma mas... como poderíamos distrair Lord Voldemort?"

"Isso eu não sei..." Dumbledore fez um olhar pensativo. "mas sei que vocês vão dar conta." Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

"Sabe diretor..." Hermione comentou pensativa. "sem ofensas mas... às vezes sinto que estou no meio de uma aula de adivinhação quando falo com você."

Dumbledore riu. "Eu só sei o que sei minha cara. Acredite quando digo para não se preocuparem."

"Mas você há de convir que dizer algo do gênero 'não se preocupem' em uma situação como essa é bem inusitado..." Harry que se dirigiu ao professor desta vez.

"Talvez... talvez. Mas andem! Se não, não poderei garantir mais nada..."

Todos acenaram positivamente. Chegaram no corredor e viram Lord Voldemort parado, consumido de ódio encarando todos eles. Hermione viu quando a varinha dele se ergueu...

* * *

Draco desceu dois lances de escada para chegar na sala de poções. Ele olhou para dentro da sala e viu carteiras quebradas, jogadas em todos os cantos. O lugar estava horrível, parecia que tinha acontecido uma catástrofe natural ali dentro.

"Procurando alguma coisa?" Era a voz arrastada de Snape.

Draco virou-se. "Sim. Você."

"Em que posso te ajudar?" A voz de Snape sempre fora mais gentil com Draco.

"Preciso que você me ajude a fazer uma poção do tempo."

Snape deu uma risadinha. "E posso saber porquê?"

Draco deu um sorriso de canto de lábio. "Porque Voldemort está vagando pelo castelo e se não o mandarmos de volta para o seu tempo dentro de dois dias ele ficará para sempre."

Snape o olhou estarrecido. Então Draco continuou explicando. "Dumbledore já sabe, foi ele que me mandou aqui. Disse também para nos apresarmos."

"Por aqui Draco." Snape entrou dentro de sua sala, desviando de algumas carteiras.

"O que aconteceu aqui?"

"Um acidente." Snape respondeu arrastadamente rangendo os dentes.

"Que acidente?" Draco perguntou curioso.

"Potter e aquela Granger. Sem contar a breve presença da Srta. Weasley..."

"Gin... Weasley esteve aqui?" Draco perguntou de fato interessado enquanto o professor abria a porta de seu estoque.

"Qual é o seu interesse nela Draco?"

"Que interesse? Quem falou de interesse?" Ele respondeu rispidamente.

"Parecia interessado..."

"Você não vai falar o que ela estava fazendo aqui?"

Snape olhava para as poções que estavam nas estantes. "Você conhece a fórmula da poção Draco?"

"Sim, mas..."

"Então pegue os ingredientes, tudo esta enumerado e em ordem alfabética, não será difícil encontrar..."

"Mas professor, você não vai me falar o que aconteceu?" A voz de Draco soava agora como um pedido.

Snape suspirou. "Esta bem. Eu tive uma confrontação com o Potter..." ele disse com desgosto. "Então aquela Granger chegou com a Srta. Weasley e elas fizeram um escândalo. Aparentemente Potter estava vendo as duas ao mesmo tempo... não me admira que..."

"O quê?!?" Draco gritou. "Potter está... está..." ele gaguejou de raiva. "vendo a Ginny?"

"Agora é Ginny...?" Snape perguntou com calma.

"Aparentemente sim..." Malfoy disse introspectivo. Ele não podia acreditar, este tempo todo ele se preocupando com ela e ela saindo o Potter. Pior, sendo uma das amantes do Potter. Isto o matava de nojo.

Draco não disse mais nenhuma palavra, coletando os ingredientes calado. Mas Snape continuou falando assim mesmo. "Depois a Granger deu uma crise de ciúme... crise que provocou o estrago que você pode ver na minha sala." Draco nem o escutou direito.

Snape passou os dedos por uma estante. "Draco você pegou a Veritaserum?"

"Não."

"Estranho, não está aqui..."

"Depois você pensa nisso." Draco estava carregando diversos frascos nas mãos. Chutou a porta para abri-la. "Vamos?"

Snape deu a última olhada para o local onde a Veritaserum deveria estar. "Vamos."

* * *

"Avada Kedavra!" Tom gritou apontando para Harry.

"Protego!" Hermione gritou erguendo apenas as mãos. O escudo formado pela magia rebateu o feixe verde que veio da varinha de Tom.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione gritou em seguida. A varinha de Voldemort voou longe.

Voldemort riu. "Tola! Você não é a única que pode fazer feitiços sem varinha!"

Hermione gritou. "Stupefy!".

"Protego!" Tom gritou quase que simultaneamente erguendo a mão. Riu um pouco da falta de reação da menina. "Avada Kedavra!"

"Protego!" Harry e Hermione gritaram juntos. Harry virou com para Hermione e apenas gesticulando disse 'No três nós largamos o escudo...'

"Não podem segurar este escudo para sempre!" Voldemort gritou lançando mais maldições.

"Um..."

"Crucio!" Tom forçava cada vez mais o escudo.

"dois..."

"Avada..."

"três"

"...Keda..."

"Expecto Patrunous!". Harry gritou. Um enorme veado prateado atravessou o corredor dando de encontro com Voldemort. Surpreso, Tom apenas segurou os chifres da conjuração de Harry.

"Acha que sou um dementador, Harry?" Tom riu nervoso. A conjuração passou pelo corpo de Voldemort sem nenhum efeito, obviamente. Mas quando Tom olhou ao seu redor percebeu que seus preciosos inimigos não estavam mais ali. Ouviu passadas e as seguiu...

* * *

Draco e Snape foram para o escritório de Snape que ficava ali mesmo, em uma porta conjugada com a sala de poções. Misturaram pacientemente e precisamente cada um dos ingredientes.

"Ele está no corpo de quem?" Snape perguntou casualmente enquanto misturava a poção.

"Do Weasley."

"Da sua garota?"

"Não é a minha garota..."

Snape riu. "Pois diga à sua garota que o irmão dela não vai morrer. Quando Voldemort tomar a poção ele largará o corpo em que esta hospedado."

"É eu sei... Como nós vamos fazer Voldemort tomar a poção?..." Draco disse enquanto selecionava os ramos de yew.

"Excelente pergunta... Se você der a poção a ele Draco... antes que ele termine de beber afaste-se. A poção cria um pequeno campo de tempo em torno da pessoa que a bebe, qualquer um dentro deste campo é transportado junto com ele..."

"Eu sei... E cada ramo de fluxweed corresponde à uma hora no passado. E a única forma de Voldemort voltar é se ele pegar o corpo de alguém que não pertence àquele tempo, pois o corpo da pessoa que está no tempo errado fica frágil... Portanto é fundamental que ninguém vá com ele... porque se for..." Draco respirou profundamente.

"Terá que sobreviver um tempo na época de Voldemort... de precaução acho melhor colocarmos o mínimo de fluxweed possível. Não mudará o efeito para Voldemort pois ele está voltando ao seu tempo de origem."

"Certo." Draco passou os ramos de yew para Snape e começou a picotar a fluxweed. "Metade de um ramo?"

"Meia hora com Voldemort no seu encalce é muito tempo Draco..."

"Um quarto de ramo?"

Snape pegou o ramo de fluxweed, mediu-o cuidadosamente. Cortou um minúsculo pedaço. Analisou-o minuciosamente. "Deve dar aproximadamente cinco minutos... se algum infeliz for para o passado com Voldemort espero que seja capaz de sobreviver os cinco minutos e se não conseguir... que no mínimo tenha a decência de se matar para não trazer aquele infeliz de volta...."

Draco acenou positivamente. Sabia que aquilo não tinha sido uma indireta. Snape colocou o último ingrediente e a poção estava perfeita.

Eles encheram alguns frascos. Então ouviram uma pessoa entrando na sala de poções.

"O que aconteceu aqui?" Era a voz de Dumbledore.

Os dois saíram do escritório, cada um com três frascos nos bolsos.

"Tudo pronto Dumbledore." Draco informou.

Dumbledore ainda olhando ao seu redor apenas acenou. "Ótimo. Vamos, vamos."

Os três correram o mais rápido possível pelos corredores, alguns alunos que estavam indo para os dormitórios os encararam, estranhando a cena.

* * *

Vendo que Voldemort foi pego desprevenido. Harry e Hermione viraram-se para o outro lado, Ginny que estava escondida atrás de uma pilastra se juntou a eles. Os três olharam para um canto e viram uma menina ruiva acuada, era Blaise.

Hermione rolou os olhos, sem tempo e nem paciência para chamá-la, conjurou um feitiço com a voz baixa. "Mobilicorpus."

O corpo de Blaise ergueu-se e veio na direção dos dois. Blaise ia dizer algo mas Harry foi mais rápido. "Silencio." Blaise começou a gesticular mais nenhum som saiu de sua boca. Hermione continuou apontando a varinha para ela, sendo obrigada a correr de costas para manter o feitiço, contando com Harry para que ela não trombasse em nada. Blaise esperneava freneticamente, sem emitir nenhum som, levitando pelo ar, se fosse em outra situação a cena teria sido engraçada.

"Chegamos..." Harry encostou a mão nas costas de Hermione.

Ela parou largando Blaise no chão, no mesmo momento a menina começou a corredor. Hermione rolou os olhos. "Stupefy..." Ela conjurou o feitiço com um enorme descaso. A menina desmontou no chão. "Mobilicorpus." Hermione conjurou este outro com mais descaso ainda.

"Alohomora!" Harry gritou para porta e ela se escancarou. O salão era magnífico. Era um salão redondo, com o chão todo em um mármore meio bege, mesclado com vermelho, o teto da sala subia em formado circular. Harry parou no meio do salão olhando ao seu redor, nas paredes havia pinturas lindas, o teto redondo tinha vitrais gigantescos, a luz da lua entrava mesclando as cores.

Hermione largou o corpo de Blaise com indiferença do lado da parede mais próxima.

"Se nós morrermos pelo menos vamos morrer em um lugar bonito." Harry comentou casualmente.

"Com certeza..." Ginny concordou, aproximando-se de Harry, sem tirar os olhos das pinturas.

"Harry, Ginny!" Hermione o repreendeu. "Aqui. Vamos nos esconder..."

"Esconder?" Era a voz gélida de Tom. "Podem se esconder." Ele estalou os dedos e a porta se fechou. Apenas erguendo as mãos sem conjurar feitiço algum, Tom clareou o cômodo inteiro e Harry, Hermione e Blaise ficaram visíveis e completamente vulneráveis.

Tom riu de quão frágeis eles estavam naquele momento. "Aonde estávamos? Avada Kedavra!"

Harry conjurou o escudo. "Protego!"

Tom não largava a sua varinha, fazendo com que o feixe de luz verde começasse a romper o escudo criado por Harry.

"Protego!" Conjurou Hermione na tentativa de fortificar o escudo.

"Vocês sabem que não podem ficar ai para sempre!" Tom gritou rangendo os dentes.

A porta escancarou, batendo fortemente contra a parede. "E eles não precisam." Era uma voz grave e severa que chegava a porta, a voz de Dumbledore.

* * *

_Sempre quis descrever batalhas e quase ninguém faz isso. O que vocês acharam? Ficou bom? Ah, os feitiços eu coloquei em inglês mesmo, só vou colocar feitiços em português quando inventarem um Lexicon brasileiro. Outra coisa, este capítulo foi a última chamada para tentar sacar o final! Cansei de dar dica!_

_**Princesa Chi:** Cadê você?? _

_**Winky Greenleaf: **E você? Você não dá mais sinal de vida nem no Orkut!_

_**Musashi:** Que bom ;) Sempre tento fechar os capítulos nos piores momentos possíveis!_

_**HinaLyka**: Com o Tom como você pode ver. Eu acho esta cena interessante pois tem todo este trem em cima do entre o Dumbledore e o Voldemort. O que deu disso aparece capítulo que vem. Sabia que você ia gostar da briguinha! As cenas engraçadas também são as minhas favoritas! Obs: As cenas de batalha ficaram boas? Eu realmente gostaria da sua opinião nisso._

_**Mil Black:** se eu vou matar a Ginny? Talvez sim... talvez não... lembre-se... eu sou má!_

_**Mari:** Uma era de redundância, sem dúvida. Com certeza uma beta é importante. Eu beto os caps sozinha só para postar mais rápido aqui na fanfiction, mas a Sandra (minha beta. Thanks Sandra! ;) já esta betando para mim. Assim que tudo estiver pronto eu vou colocar a fic corrigida aqui e em diversos outros sites. Valeu pela crítica._

_**Miaka:** Oi! Visivelmente todo mundo gosta mesmo das cenas engraçadas não tem jeito! Que bom que você achou que eu fui fiel ao Snape, o Snape é um personagem que eu não tenho muito intimidade então tenho um pouco de receio quando escrevo com ele. Valeu por sempre postar! Você nunca esquece! Brigada!_

_**Ana Bya Potter:** Também sou fan de D/G (acho que a fic deixa isso meio óbvio mas tudo bem). Também sou fan de T/G, um dia, se criar coragem, escrevo uma fic dos dois, nem que seja um short._

_Próximo capítulo: Todo mundo X Lord Voldemort. Sinceramente, precisa dizer mais alguma coisa?_

_Lá vai a frasezinha que teoricamente dá sorte:_

_Eu quero escrever, vocês querem ler, postem uma review e todos seremos felizes!!_


	10. Capítulo 10 A última folha de outono

_Primeiramente devo informar-lhes que este é o ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. Sei que falei que haveria mais dois... porém resolvi mesclá-los. No final do capítulo falo com vocês._

_Eu sei que a frase é brega mas... tudo o que tenho a dizer sobre este capítulo é que ele foi escrito pelo meu coração e não pela minha mente..._

_

* * *

_

**A última folha de Outono**

"O velho..." Tom guardou a sua varinha e virou-se para trás."Não basta me perseguir no meu tempo tem que me encontrar aqui também?" Tom disse sarcasticamente.

Dumbledore fez um gesto com a mão e Snape lhe deu um dos frascos da poção "Tom Riddle, beba isso." Ele ergueu a mão para dar a poção para Tom.

Tom olhou Dumbledore de cima em baixo. "Enlouqueceu velho?"

"Você sempre foi tão teimoso Tom..."

"Eu não te entendo. Nunca entendi. Eu sempre fui um aluno exemplar e você sempre me ignorou. Me tornei o melhor de todos os bruxos. Praticamente dominei o mundo e você nem me olhou." Tom encheu os olhos de raiva.

"Me desculpe por não ser o pai que você não teve Tom."

"Não fale asneiras velho! Nunca o mirei como pai!"

"Então porque se importa com o que eu acho ou deixo de achar de você?"

"Eu não me importo. Só não compreendo porque você nunca olhou para mim. Por que nunca chamei a sua atenção quando todos olhavam para mim."

"Você nunca chamou a minha atenção pois eu só dou minha atenção àqueles que posso ensinar algo ou aprender algo com. E você é teimoso demais Tom. Agora chega disso e beba a poção..." Dumbledore ergueu novamente a poção para Tom.

Tom isolou a poção, com um movimento sutil de sua mão. "Você vai olhar para mim Albus Dumbledore! Você vai ver toda a minha grandiosidade! E você vai me venerar!" A voz de Tom ficou grave e ele estava levitando no ar, uma névoa negra cobrindo o seu corpo, imponentemente.

"Este teatro não funciona comigo Tom..." Dumbledore falou impacientemente.

Os olhos de Tom pareciam ter demônios vivos. "E isso Dumbledore..." Tom pegou a faca que ainda tinha no bolso e gravou na perna do corpo de Rony. "funciona?" Ele nem pareceu sentir a faca gravada na perna.

"Você é um tolo Tom, sempre foi um tolo!" Dumbledore ergueu a mão. "Accio faca!" a faca saiu da perna de Tom e foi para a sua mão.

Tom pegou com as mãos na abertura que a faca tinha deixado e começou a rasgar a carne de Rony, escondendo a dor, rangendo os dentes. "Vai deixar um pobre inocente ser esfolado por esse tolo?"

"Pare com isso Voldemort!" Era Harry quem lhe dirigia a palavra. Quando Tom olhou viu que todos estavam na sala lhe apontando suas varinhas. Foi somente naquele momento que percebeu que o salão estava cheio.

"Não seja ridículo Potter." Tom fez um movimento sutil com a s mãos "Accio varinhas!" As varinhas saíram da mão de todos e foram para as mãos de Tom. Apenas Dumbledore ainda apontava a sua varinha para Tom.

"Todos aqui..." Tom olhou para o cômodo com mais calma. Olhou severamente para Snape "Snape, o traidor." Em seguida para Potter e Hermione. "Potter e a sua namoradinha que faz magias sem varinha." Com um olhar mais cálido olhou para Ginny. "Minha pequena Ginny que tem grandes dificuldades de morrer." Com olhar de deboche viu Draco. "E Draco Malfoy, o garoto que me permitiu estar aqui neste momento. Sou muito grato Malfoy. Apesar de que sei que você queria me matar. Quanta prepotência..."

Draco olhou com ódio para Tom. E este o ignorou, observando agora Dumbledore. "E o velho, que não pode distinguir os fortes dos fracos."

"Você é um fraco Tom, fraco e tolo." Dumbledore falou com calma e severidade.

"Como ousa!" Tom rangeu os dentes, se recompondo em seguida. "Eu pretendia matar apenas você Potter." Tom inclinou-se ligeiramente para Harry.

"Então venha!" Harry gritou dando um passo à frente.

"Não..." Ele respondeu com deboche. "Quer dizer, em breve. Primeiro vou mostrar a este velho que ele deveria ter me adotado quanto teve a chance! Que deveria querer ao seu lado o bruxo mais grandioso de todos, e que poderia ter se não fosse tão displicente."

"Isso tudo por causa do seu complexo de abandono Tom...?" Dumbledore provocou-o um pouco.

"Eu não tenho complexos! Eu sou a perfeição encarnada!"

"Você é muito complexado..." Dumbledore falou quase que paternalmente. "Eu tentei te ensinar alguma coisa Tom, mas... você sempre foi um imbecil. E a imbecilidade sempre leva vantagens sobre a sabedoria. Esta superioridade evidencia-se sobre tudo quando o ignorante ignora por completo o conhecimento do sábio. Não há como ministrar conhecimentos a um tolo que se orgulha da própria tolice."

"Chega velho! Cansei de tentar conversar com você! Você é apenas um velho! Apenas um velho sem perspectiva de poder!" Tom pegou as cinco varinhas que havia pegado de seu oponentes, soltou-as no ar e elas levitaram formando um círculo em torno dele. "Vamos dançar!" Falou com um ar psicótico. Fechou os olhos, erguendo as mãos para cima, a névoa negra em torno dele se intensificou ainda mais, deu um sorriso maléfico e as varinhas começaram a conjurar diversas maldições imperdoáveis.

Tom orquestrava as varinhas, movendo as mãos com leveza. Em sua própria insanidade ele via beleza, deleitava-se ao escutar o estrondo que cada um dos feitiços causava. Mal podia conter os sorrisos ao escutar os gritos. Deliciava-se ao sabor do caos.

Hermione gritou. "Protego!" Um escudo se formou sobre ela e Harry.

Tom ergueu levemente suas mãos para cima como se seguisse o ritmo de uma música muito suave, imediatamente a névoa negra se intensificou cobrindo boa parte do cômodo. Tom levitou um pouco mais de modo que só ele pudesse ver.

Ginny viu um feixe vindo em sua direção, mas por causa da densa névoa ela o viu tarde demais, caiu no chão urrando de dor, visivelmente fora atingida por uma Cruciatus. Snape fez um escudo nele e em Draco, apenas erguendo as mãos.

Draco não agüentava mais ouvir aqueles gritos incessantes de Ginny, ele ergueu a mão e gritou o mais forte que pode "Finite Incantatem!" Ele já tinha estudado um pouco sobre feitiço sem varinhas mas nunca praticado, por isso caiu no chão um pouco sem forças.

Hermione perdia suas forças aos poucos e não poderia agüentar segurar o escudo por muito tempo.

"Protego!" Era a voz de Dumbledore que ecoava por todo o cômodo, estremecendo o ar do local. Um escudo gigantesco formou-se em torno de todos. As varinhas sobre o controle de Tom ainda praguejavam, porém refratavam no escudo e ele mesmo tinha que se desviar de suas magias. Tom cessou as magias e recolheu as varinhas.

Desceu majestosamente até o chão. Ergueu as mãos para os lados e a névoa negra foi rapidamente sugada por elas. "O que você quer velho?" Ele perguntou impaciente.

"Que você beba a poção." Snape deu mais uma poção nas mãos de Dumbledore.

Respirou fundo e foi até Dumbledore com passos leves e largos. A distância que se formou entre Tom e Voldemort era de centímetros e Dumbledore não mudou a sua expressão serena nem por um segundo.

Draco acenou para Harry. E gesticulou 'Distraia ele'. Malfoy nem podia acreditar que estaria se aliando com Potter, mas tinha uma boa idéia e precisava da ajuda dele. Harry gesticulou em resposta "O quê?" Draco ia responder mas teve uma idéia melhor.

Tom pegou a poção das mãos de Dumbledore e em seguida virou sua mão esquerda para Snape. "Accio poção." A poção que estava nas vestes de Snape foi para as mãos de Tom.

Tom foi até o meio do salão, segurando os dois frascos com uma mão. "Evanesco" Tom conjurou o feitiço com uma voz de tédio. Os dois frascos desapareceram. "E agora?" perguntou com descaso.

Draco se aproximou, saindo de trás do escudo protetor criado por Dumbledore.

"Malfoy?" Tom olhou para ele sem entender.

Draco se ajoelhou perante Voldemort "Eu vim aqui cumprir a promessa que fiz a meu pai, a promessa de te servir. Engana-se, pois nunca desejei matá-lo, desejo apenas servi-lo."

Tom fitou o menino um pouco desconfiado. "Para que você foi ao passado então garoto?"

"Para te trazer de volta senhor." Draco não levantou a cabeça nem uma vez, temia que se Tom o encarasse nos olhos perceberia que estava mentindo.

Ginny observava a cena perplexa. Não podia acreditar no que estava escutando.

"Não me engana criança. Sei que primeiro tentou ir ao passado quando eu tinha apenas onze anos, mas não foi bem sucedido."

"Me enganei sim, meu senhor. Desejava ir quando o senhor já estive com dezessete anos, mas coloquei menos yew do que devia. Errei nos cálculos da poção."

"E para que quero um comensal que erra em cálculos de poções tão simplórias?"

"Eu sabia!" Harry saiu do escudo de proteção. "Sabia que você trouxe ele de volta apenas para me matar!"

Tom virou-se para Harry. Draco aproveitou o momento e pulou nas costas de Voldemort. Puxando os longos cabelos pretos dele para trás com uma mão e com a outra pegou a poção que estava em seu bolso e entornou pela boca de Voldemort. Tom cuspiu um pouco da poção, mas agora era tarde ele já tinha bebido.

"Garoto maldito! Você vem comigo!" Tom virou-se para Draco, cravando suas unhas nas costas do menino.

Ginny encheu os olhos de lágrimas, viu quando Tom cravou as unhas nas costas de Draco. Sabia que aquela seria a última vez que veria Draco. Seria se ela não fizesse nada, se ficasse ali parada. Começou a ver um pequeno campo de luz se formando em torno dos dois, correu para fora do escudo protetor de Dumbledore, pulando em Draco.

Ginny desvencilhou Draco das mãos de Tom. As vestes de Draco foram rasgadas no movimento brusco. Os dois caíram no chão. Ginny pode sentir o corpo de Draco sobre o seu, estava com o rosto enterrado no pescoço dele. Aquele cheio de ervas finas lhe penetrava a mente, por um momento ela se esqueceu de tudo. Levantou a cabeça e viu Draco olhando diretamente para ela com um olhar de pânico. Então ela se lembrou. Sentiu todos os ossos de seu corpo esfriarem e então escutou alguém respirar calmamente, um jeito de respirar que ela conhecia e temia.

* * *

Todos viram os corpos dos três serem erguidos no ar, uma enorme luz dourada os cobria. A luz se tornava cada vez mais intensa, então houve um clarão com um grande estrondo e eles não estavam mais lá. Apenas o corpo de Rony encontrava-se no meio do salão.

Dumbledore desfez o escudo e respirou fundo. Snape encarava a cena com um olhar de ceticismo, como se não pudesse acreditar no que tinha visto. Hermione olhou perplexa para a cena. E Harry desmontou no chão, chorando compulsivamente. "Ginny... Ginny..."

"Eles podem sobreviver." Snape falou com uma voz baixa. Porém o silencio mórbido da sala permitiu que todos o escutassem. "Se eles sobreviverem cinco minutos no passado eles vão voltar."

"Eles vão ficar bem." Dumbledore falou com calma. Todos o encararam, incrédulos.

"Bem!?" Harry gritou. "Bem? Ela está presa no passado com Voldemort! Nada está bem!" a voz dele ficava mais rouca a cada berro.

Dumbledore olhou para uma menina sem vida que esta ao seu lado. "Esta é a Srta. Zabini?" ele perguntou numa mistura de preocupação e curiosidade.

"É..." Hermione a olhou. "Enervate..." conjurou o feitiço sem vontade.

A menina se levantou, olhou ao seu redor e começou a gesticular compulsivamente. Dumbledore com um gesto de mão disse "Finite Incantatem!"

"Como ousam me tratar deste jeito? Jogando magias em mim como se eu fosse um boneco de testes e o que raios está acontecendo..." Blaise disparou a falar.

Rony levantou-se sentindo uma dor de cabeça horrível, ouvia vozes zunindo em sua mente. A voz de Blaise consumindo as entranhas do seu cérebro. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade e pode ver que a voz de Blaise não vinha de sua cabeça mas da própria Blaise. Pegou uma das varinhas que viu no chão, ergueu-a um pouco trêmulo. "Silencio" A voz da garota sumiu e ela o encarou gesticulando ainda mais.

* * *

Draco empurrou-a para cima, neste impulso ela se ergueu estendendo a mão para Draco, ele a segurou sem cerimônia. Draco olhou rapidamente para trás e viu Tom levantando-se um pouco tonto. Puxou Ginny pelo braço e começou a correr pelo corredor.

Uma risada de deboche ecoou. "Onde vocês pensam que vão?"

"Não desta vez maldito!" Draco parou e falou com uma voz pesada e grave, virando-se de frente para Voldemort, encarando-o com um olhar penetrante.

Tom conteve o riso. "Locomotor Mortis!" Lançou um feitiço simples que apenas os impediria de andar, afinal não gostaria de estragar os corpos que ele ainda pretendia usar.

Draco olhou profundamente nos olhos daquele homem e viu neles todas as cenas que o atormentavam. Juntou toda a sua raiva e agonia em uma só palavra "Protego!!" Um enorme escudo se formou. Draco impulsionou as mãos para frente e o escudo foi para frente, varrendo o corredor, carregando estátuas, tapetes...

Tom Riddle tentou segurar o escudo mas era forte demais e ele foi varrido também, entrou para dentro do salão redondo, batendo fortemente contra a parede.

Draco quando viu que Voldemort tinha sido isolado, soltou os braços, parando o feitiço. Ginny colocou as mãos sutilmente nos ombros dele. Draco apenas segurou na mão dela e os dois correram pelo corredor, eles viram uma porta à direita, entraram sem pensar duas vezes. Fecharam-se no pequeno cômodo, que parecia ser um armário vazio.

"Acha que ele nos viu?" Ginny perguntou um pouco aterrorizada.

"Provavelmente." Ele respondeu com sinceridade.

"Draco isso significa que... que..."

"que nós vamos morrer... sim..." Ele falou como se a consola-se. Abaixou a cabeça um pouco tímido e tornou a olhá-la. "por isso acho que agora deveríamos tratar do assunto do lábio..." Draco pegou nas mãos dela.

Ginny não sabia se ficava feliz ou desesperada. "Nós vamos morrer e você quer discutir o nosso relacionamento?"

"Justamente porque vamos morrer. Eu não poderia morrer sem antes lhe dizer algumas coisas..."

* * *

Tom levantou-se enfurecido. Seguiu com passos firmes pelo corredor, como um animal atrás de sua caça. Estava tão compenetrado que não viu um par de olhos azuis o observando...

* * *

"Então diga..." Ginny por um momento esqueceu que poderia morrer em alguns instantes.

"Eu fiz o que fiz porque..." ele respirou fundo. "Porque tudo o que eu amava tinha sido perdido... não tinha nada a perder..."

Ele parou tremendo um pouco o lábio. Ela apertou as mãos dele, como se lhe fornece-se coragem para continuar.

"E eu não tinha nada a perder realmente... não _tinha_, e como você sabe Ginny eu sou..."

"Muito preciso com as minhas palavras..." ela complementou a sentença, sabendo o que ele diria.

Ele riu. "Exatamente... Mas agora Ginny eu tenho algo a perder e eu não posso me dar ao luxo de perder você."

Os olhos dela lacrimejaram.

"Eu não terminei." Ele tocou a face dela. "E lhe devo desculpas... pois menti... falei que não sentia nada por você mas disse isso apenas porque estava com medo..." Ele riu tristemente. "Tudo que eu amo tem uma tendência de morrer... só estava com medo que você morresse."

"Eu não vou morrer Draco..." Ela pensou novamente, lembrando-se da situação em que estavam. "Bem... provavelmente eu vou mas... não vou te abandonar."

Ele deu um sorriso triste e profundo. "Não precisa ser gentil Ginny... eu sei que você está vendo o Potter..."

"Harry?" ela perguntou intrigada.

"Snape me contou..."

"Snape?" Ginny riu. "Não Draco, eu não estou vendo o Harry! Aquilo foi só uma encenação que eu fiz com a Hermione. Posso te garantir que não estou vendo o Harry."

"Não?" Ele perguntou esperançoso.

"Não." Ela respondeu rindo.

"Ainda bem... não sei se agüentaria isso." Ele enterrou a cabeça nos ombros dela, chorando devagar.

"Claro que não Draco... é só você... e me desculpe também por ter dito todas aqueles coisas porque estava com o orgulho ferido."

"Eu imaginei que poderia ter sido por isso." Draco levantou a cabeça, o seu rosto molhado por lágrimas. Ginny inclinou-se sobre o rosto dele beijando suas lágrimas. "Você esta me imitando Ginny..." ele riu.

"Eu sei." Ela disse encostando os seus lábios nos dele, segundos antes de beijá-lo.

* * *

"Tom Riddle!" Tom ouviu uma voz vindo em sua direção, uma voz que ele não suportava mais escutar.

"Sim Dumbledore?" Tom parou no corredor, virando-se para Dumbledore.

"Venha para a minha sala."

"Eu estou ocupado no momento." Ele falou rangendo os dentes.

"Eu disse..." Dumbledore respirou fundo. "Venha para a minha sala." A voz dele ressoou pelo corredor. "Agora."

Tom riu. "Este teatro não funciona comigo."

Dumbledore ergueu a mão. "Stupefy!". Tom caiu inconsciente no chão.

* * *

Hermione agachou para acomodar Harry em seus braços mas ele estava inconsolável, em soluços intermináveis. "Eu tinha que ter feito alguma coisa..."

"Por aqui..." Dumbledore fez um gesto apontando para fora do cômodo. Todos o fitaram por uns instantes.

"Por aqui." Ele repetiu. "Eu sei aonde eles vão estar. Bem... não sei exatamente aonde, mas garanto que é neste andar, então se vocês pudessem vir..." Dumbledore insistiu no gesto para fora da porta.

Todos seguiram o diretor um pouco incrédulos. Dumbledore andou até uma porta, parou na frente dela esperando os outros. "Acho que é aqui." Ele falou com um sorriso.

Todos pararam ao seu lado. Dumbledore abriu a porta, que rangeu um pouco. Ginny e Draco estavam lá dentro, hipnotizados em um beijo longo.

"Que pouco vergonha é essa?" Harry comentou perplexo.

Draco separou-se dos lábios de Ginny com dificuldade e olhou para Harry. "Não é da sua conta Potter." Fez um gesto para fechar a porta. Mas Dumbledore o impediu rindo. "Mais tarde você e a Srta. Weasley podem continuar a sua... hum... conversa."

"Como você sabia que eles estavam aqui?" Hermione perguntou.

"Bem... há muito tempo atrás, na época que Tom Riddle ainda estudava aqui, eu estava descendo a escadaria do meu escritório. Então escutei um estrondo, olhei para fora da minha sala e vi um garoto loiro conjurando um feitiço muito grande..." Dumbledore fez uma ligeira inclinação a Draco. "Ótimo feitiço Draco."

"Obrigado..." Ele respondeu sem graça.

"De nada." Dumbledore olhou para Ginny. "Ele estava acompanhado de uma menina ruiva e os dois correram... um pouco depois Tom saiu daquela sala." Ele apontou para o salão redondo. "E eu o impedi de chegar a vocês." Pensou mais um pouco. "É... basicamente isso."

"Então você sabia o tempo todo?" Hermione perguntou indignada.

"É." Dumbledore respondeu com simplicidade.

"Isso explica o otimismo..." Draco riu.

"Mas não explica porque você, Malfoy, trouxe Voldemort para cá!" Harry segurou Draco pelo colarinho.

"Ele teve os seus motivos Harry." Dumbledore colocou a mão no ombro de Harry.

"Não tem problema diretor. Se Potter quer saber, ele vai saber." Draco praticamente cuspiu as palavras em cima do Harry.

Harry largou lentamente Draco.

"Se incomoda de usarmos o seu escritório Dumbledore?" Draco virou-se para o diretor.

"De maneira nenhuma."

Todos se inclinaram para ir. Draco riu. "Ei! Isso não vai ser uma palestra! Só o Potter e a Ginny."

Blaise gesticulou freneticamente, cruzando os braços.

"Não adianta Blaise você não vem..." Ele respondeu ao chilique dela.

Ela fez a menção de ir assim mesmo. Rony virou-se para ela, rindo um pouco. "Fica quieta mulher!" Ela parou na mesma hora, emburrada.

Chegando ao escritório de Dumbledore, Ginny se sentou em uma das cadeiras e Harry na outra, enquanto Dumbledore fez a menção de sair.

Draco fez um pequeno gesto. "Fique Dumbledore... se quiser... tudo o que eu vou falar você já escutou de qualquer forma..."

Dumbledore acenou e sentou-se em sua cadeira. Draco permaneceu em pé. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, andando de um lado para o outro.

"Por onde começar?" Ele deu um sorriso triste. "Respondendo a sua pergunta, Potter." Draco olhou para Harry numa mistura de ódio e tristeza. "Porque eu fui ao passado? Por quê Potter?" Os seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. "POR SUA CAUSA!"

Harry o encarou sem entender.

"Na noite em que você matou Voldemort você se esqueceu de uma coisa. Um detalhezinho bobo..." Ele comentou sarcasticamente. "o corpo! O corpo Potter! Por que você não levou o maldito corpo?" Draco não pode mais conter suas lágrimas. "Se você tivesse pegado o corpo de Voldemort, Potter... se você tivesse pegado o corpo..."

"O lugar estava desmoronando, eu não podia..." Harry começou a se explicar.

"Potter, o herói não pode carregar o corpo de Voldemort. Mas sabe de uma coisa Potter? Meu pai carregou o corpo e ele o levou para a minha casa..."

Draco parou encarando o teto. "Meu pai veio conversar comigo naquela noite sobre... como ele disse?... As coisas que eu deveria saber. Ele me falou que tinha que fazer um ritual e que eu tinha que compreender que alguns sacrifícios são necessários em prol de uma causa maior."

Passou a mão no rosto, limpando as lágrimas. "Foi um lindo discurso... eu achei lindo... achei lindo até ouvir os gritos da minha mãe... eu tentei correr para salvá-la mas meu pai me segurou e jogou um feitiço estuporante em mim, eu caí inconsciente..."

Draco não pretendia ir até o fim da história mas continuou. "Quando eu acordei me arrependi de ter aberto os olhos... eu vi minha mãe amarrada em um pedestal... eu estava numa câmara que eu nunca tinha visto na mansão... tinha duas bancadas e um pedestal, obviamente uma sala de rituais..."

Ele parou por momento e um silêncio profundo encheu a sala. E sua dor preencheu a sua alma. "Meu pai veio a mim e disse que minha mãe daria o seu sangue para Voldemort e que ele, meu pai, daria o seu próprio corpo, então ele me pedia uma promessa... ele me pediu para prometer que seguiria Lord Voldemort..."

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Eu não queria prometer mas... eu nunca vou esquecer a maneira insana que meu pai me encarou naquela noite... não tive opção então eu prometi, mesmo sem desejar cumprir a promessa."

"Meu pai colocou o corpo de Voldemort numa das bancadas e foi até a minha mãe que já estava meio... meio... esfolada... ele lhe cortou o pescoço e foi deitar-se na outra bancada, do lado de Voldemort. Minha mãe disse suas últimas palavras para mim... ela me pediu que eu prometesse que não iria continuar com a loucura de meu pai, que jamais apoiaria Voldemort, que vingaria a sua morte... e como eu poderia negar o último pedido de minha mãe, vendo o sangue dela escorrendo e caindo sobre os meus pés? Então eu prometi e ela sorriu. Eu nunca vou me esquecer daquele sorriso..."

"Só então que eu vi dois frascos de poções vazios... meu pai com certeza tinha bebido um e deu o outro para Voldemort... O ritual se iniciou, eu vi a alma daquele maldito entrando no corpo do meu pai." Os olhos de Draco fumegavam raiva. "Eu vi o sangue de minha mãe entrando no corpo do meu pai... eu vi o olhar de Voldemort surgir nos olhos do meu pai..."

Draco parou reflexivo por um tempo. "Então eu corri... depois peguei a minha vassoura e voei para longe... para onde eu iria? Para o Ministério? Meu pai trabalha lá e quem iria acreditar que Voldemort estava no corpo do meu pai? Então eu fiz a minha pesquisa... eu li que se eu matasse a alma de Voldemort, automaticamente o corpo de meu pai seria libertado. E li que se eu fosse ao passado poderia matar Tom Riddle... então fiz uma poção para ir para uma época em que Voldemort teria onze anos... então seria fácil matá-lo... mas eu derrubei a poção... de alguma forma ele percebeu isso e criou uma barreira no tempo... então quando eu fiz a poção novamente e a tomei fui desviado pela barreira e caí em uma época não desejada... uma época em que Voldemort tinha dezessete anos e estava à minha espera... ele tomou meu corpo e eu o trouxe de volta..."

Draco olhou para os três com os olhos vermelhos. "Agora acho que vocês já sabem o resto..."

* * *

Não longe dali, em uma floresta conhecida como Floresta Proibida pode-se ouviu um farfalhar de folhas. Pode-se ver o Salgueiro matando pequenos insetos que se aproximavam dele. E em uma árvore ali do lado, uma folha que pairava no ar caiu e ela levou as mágoas e as alegrias daquele tempo eternizado...

* * *

_É isso gente... acabou... eu não sei se estou emocionada porque acabou ou porque foi emocionante mesmo, então vocês vão ter que me contar..._

_Não chorem! Como já havia dito vou fazer um epílogo. E vou postá-lo em breve._

_Gostaria de agradecer imensamente pelas reviews. E não somente por estas últimas, mas por todas. Sendo que estas últimas me deram um empurrão a mais para terminar este capítulo, dói escrever últimos capítulos, eu fico com saudade da história..._

_Luluka Malfoy: sim, o meu objetivo era matar você de curiosidade! Espero que tenha compensado a sua ansiedade._

_yne-chan: você quer um conselho? Não espere nada para começar a escrever. Como você pode saber se escreve bem ou mal se nunca colocou nada a público? Às vezes temos que arriscar. Digo-lhe apenas que é impossível aprender a escrever sem escrever muito e ler muito também e que você deveria publicar sim, comece com calma, primeiro umas fanfics e você vai perceber que sua escrita vai melhorar cada vez mais, a cada capítulo você vai perceber que não precisa fazer muita força pois os personagens agem sozinhos... mas também eu sou suspeita para falar, amo escrever. De qualquer forma espero ter te estimulado a escrever E publicar. Quanto à minha fan fic, realmente espero ter superado as suas expectativas._

_Miaka: eu estava observando e vi que você postou em todos os capítulos, menos no quarto. Então queria muito agradecer por você ter me acompanhado deste o começo, acreditando na história._

_Musashi: você veio meio atrasado mas postou em todos, sempre com comentários legais. Obrigada._

_HinaLika: Então, gostou do final? Fico feliz das lutas terem sido bem descritas, tava com receio.Porém estou com mais receio ainda agora! Último capítulo sempre dá um frio na barriga, você fica naquela apreensão sem saber se as pessoas gostaram. Você sabe que a sua opinião é muito importante pra mim._

_Arkanusa: eu coloquei o Tom neste fic mais como adolescente, pois afinal aqui ele é um adolescente de 17 anos, então tentei mesclar os conflitos de adolescentes que todos nós já tivemos (ou ainda temos) e o lado dark dele. Queria a sua opinião nisso, já que você é a especialista em Tom Riddle! _

_Ana Bya Potter: Acho que teve ter sido meio chocante este ser o último capítulo, mas eu sou assim mesmo, gosto é de chocar as pessoas! Porque sou má! Assim que postar eu vou lá te avisar._

_Princesa Chi: você que postou tantas vezes fico triste de não aparecer agora, justo no final. Mas se puder apareça._

_E obrigada a todos aí que leram mas que estão muito acanhados para postar uma review. Não fiquem tímidos, reviews só me trazem felicidade! Obrigada também a todos que postaram ao longo da história. Credo gente! Este trem ta parecendo despedida e nem é, porque ainda tem o epílogo! E falando nele..._

_Próximo capítulo: Epílogo. O Outono acaba... o Inverno chega. Mas não é ruim. Coisas que ficaram no ar, como 'e o Rony e a Blaise?' serão esclarecidas. O epílogo passa-se no dia 31 de Julho. Até lá gente! _

_Só para não perder a tradição:_

_Eu quero escrever, vocês querem ler, postem uma review e todos seremos felizes!!_


	11. Epílogo

_Bom gente aí vai o epílogo, prefiro comentar no final._

* * *

**Epílogo**

"31 de Julho.

Querido Diário,

Já se passaram algumas semanas desde que tudo aconteceu...

E diversas coisas mudaram... para sempre...

Draco está agarrado com a idéia de matar Tom... ele não pensa em outra coisa... Harry, pelo visto tomou as dores de Draco, apesar de não admitir... Os dois continuam tendo um relacionamento muito turbulento, porém se toleram bem.

Mas agora vamos falar de coisas felizes, restam poucas... porém, elas existem. Hoje é aniversário do Harry, vai ser o primeiro aniversário que ele passa fora da casa dos Dursleys. Acabou que ele alugou um apartamento em Hogsmeade e a festa vai ser lá mesmo, na verdade não é uma festa, é só uma reunião para os amigos.

A Blaise esta aqui do meu lado folheando uma revista, eu acho que ela ficou muito mais bonita com cabelo curto, apesar dela não concordar. O Rony e ela começaram a namorar há pouco tempo. No mesmo dia que Tom voltou ao passado, descobrimos que Blaise estava sobre um feitiço de memória, também descobrimos que ela tinha feito aquele negócio da poção do amor... enfim... foi tudo esclarecido. Eles brigaram muito antes de se acertarem, mas cá está ela ao meu lado.

Nós estamos esperando o Rony terminar o seu 'salão de beleza' e também estamos esperando o Draco chegar. Engraçado, eu estou com ele faz algumas semanas mas... parece que foi ontem que começamos a namorar, eu sempre fico nervosa, suando frio, enquanto espero ele, por isso mesmo resolvi escrever em você, para ver se alivio a minha ansiedade.

Harry e Hermione estão oficialmente juntos, o mundo bruxo inteiro sabe, está estampado em todas as capas de jornais e revistas.

Minha mãe acabou de passar pela sala. Isso me lembra o dia em que os meus pais descobriram que eu e o Rony estávamos namorando dois Sonserinos... aquele foi um dia feliz... acredito que hoje também será um dia feliz, e um dos últimos dias felizes deste ano...

Sei que parecemos um grupo de casais felizes, mas as coisas não são bem assim... Como já disse o Draco e o Harry estão obcecados com esta idéia de matar Voldemort. Eu compreendo mas tenho medo... Hermione sim os apóia, os três vão estagiar como aurores ano que vem, o Rony e a Blaise também, mas estes dois só vão de embalo mesmo... e eu... eu tecnicamente estarei em Hogwarts enquanto aqueles que eu amo arriscam as suas vidas...

Eu amo tanto o Draco que nem sei explicar. Eu costumava acreditar em príncipes encantados montados em cavalos brancos... mas agora vejo que ninguém pode viver em sonhos... a realidade é dura demais. Tenho medo, medo do que pode acontecer nestes próximos dias... eu já conheço muito o Draco, percebo o olhar profundo que ele me dá as vezes, como quem diz 'Sinto muito mas eu tenho que fazer isso...' Eu sei que ele tem que vingar a morte dos pais, mas, sinceramente, preferia que ele esquecesse estas promessas, porém ele jamais as esqueceria.

Está um silêncio tão tranqüilo na Toca... queria eternizar este momento, parar o tempo. Vou tentar me esquecer das mágoas por hoje, acho que todos pensam o mesmo que eu, hoje é um dia para se fingir, fazer um teatro... fingir que os pais de Draco não morreram, fingir que Voldemort não está por aí no corpo de Lúcio, fingir que nenhum de nós vai morrer... porque um de nós vai acabar morrendo, ninguém sai ileso ao confrontar Lord Voldemort. Eu sei bem disso... Draco não sabe, ninguém sabe, mas Tom vive dentro de mim, preenchendo os meus mais profundos anseios e temores...

Harry está certo... "É um pesadelo..." Ele costuma dizer. Se pedissem a minha opinião eu diria que Tom Riddle é um pesadelo sim, mas um pesadelo imortal. As cicatrizes que este homem causou em todos nós nos marcará para sempre, e ele será eternizado em nossas próprias peles.

Não chore Ginny... não chore agora, não borre a sua maquiagem.

Eu tomei uma decisão, uma decisão que eu só vou contar a você diário. Não vou para Hogwarts ano que vem, não sei como, vou fugir... não importa... se Draco vai colocar a sua vida em risco e acha que eu vou assentir com isto, sem protestos, ele se engana! Deveria ter aprendido que ele pode até morrer mas nunca morrerá desacompanhado, pois eu o perseguirei até o inferno se ele resolver ir para lá.

Existia um tempo em que eu escrevia em você diário sobre o Harry... sobre como o cabelo dele mexia, sobre como os olhos dele eram tão verdes... depois comecei a falar do Seamus, de como ele andava, de como ele falava... e agora falo com você sobre o Draco, sobre como eu o amo e sobre como temo perdê-lo. Como as coisas mudam não? Gostaria também de descrever em você como o cabelo dele mexe e como os seus olhos cinzas me derretem por dentro... mas... nunca irei.

Hoje também é um dia de despedidas, me despeço hoje de você diário. Nunca mais vou escrever uma palavra em você. Eu te troquei por Draco Malfoy, pois é para ele que conto as minhas confidencias e somente ele me conhece plenamente, de um jeito diário que você jamais conheceria.

Tudo é tão injusto... Por quê tudo isso conosco? Enquanto tantos bruxos andam por aí, seguindo a suas vidas felizes, nós ficamos aqui, remoendo planos de vingança. Às vezes paro para pensar o que me faz seguir em frente, o que não me deixa simplesmente desistir, ir para Hogwarts e ficar lá quieta. A minha razão é o Draco, o meu amor por ele. Ninguém pode viver em sonhos é fato, mas eu posso viver de sonhos, no eterno sonho de que um dia comemoraremos o aniversário do Harry sem ter que fingir que está tudo bem, porque tudo está de fato bem e que todos somos um bando de casais felizes como deveríamos ser.

Eu lutarei por este dia com a minha vida e sei que não estarei lutando sozinha.

Me desculpe diário, tenho que ir, esta na hora da festa e o meu amor acabou de entrar pela porta...

Ginny Weasley."

* * *

_Não me matem. Eu sei que parece meio triste, mas não é, é realista. Obviamente a história dá margem para uma continuação e talvez eu continue, depende em parte de vocês._

_Para quem teve a sensibilidade viu que este capítulo tem um tom muito metafórico. Eu tentei mostrar que os personagens amadureceram com a experiência, principalmente a Ginny, que agora não é mais uma menininha._

_Meu próximo plano de fan fic é uma Draco/Personagem Original. Quem curte D/G com certeza vai gostar porque segue o gênero deste casal. Vou colocar a fic inteira do ponto de vista do Draco. Este nova fic vai ser romance/drama, menos dark eu garanto! ;) Não pretendo demorar para começá-la. _

_Também estou com outras idéias na minha cabeça, uma T/G e uma shortfic D/G._

_Mas agora meus comentários para vocês:_

_**Musashi:** Deixei bem claro na história (principalmente no começo do capítulo 9) que o Draco ia salvar o dia, que ele merecia salvar o dia. O Dumbledore para mim foi o mais foda, afinal ele já sabia de tudo, e se não fosse por ele... De qualquer forma, obrigada por todas as reviews que você colocou!_

_**Catarina:** Não, de maneira nenhuma. Achei que tinha ficado claro pois ninguém reclamou disto. De qualquer forma, me desculpe se te confundi._

_**HinaLyka:** Desculpe não colocar cenas do D/G e R/B mas é que achei que o diário causaria um impacto único. Se houver uma continuação com certeza vai ter ação de fato destes casais. Você gostou deste epílogo? Que nem eu disse, tinha que ser meio triste para ser realista, afinal a situação ainda tá preta. Além do que, um gostinho de quero mais faz bem a saúde! Acho que vai gostar da minha próxima fic se te conheço bem._

_**Princesa Chi:** Está explicado então! Bem que eu estranhei o sumiço. Ihh... todo mundo querendo cenas românticas e eu coloquei uma coisa mais dramática... Espero não ter decepcionado ninguém! ;) Alias, valeu por ter postado sempre!_

_**Bebely Black:** Muito obrigada. O que difere a minha fic das convencionais DG é que a minha é mais densa e dark, eu acho._

_**Jéssy:** É uma das coisas mais difíceis, estruturar a história para que ela sempre acabe no 'pior momento'! É difícil ser má! Espero que tenha gostado de tudo!_

_**Miaka:** É horrível mesmo... foi penoso escrever a cena que ele conta tudo, é como se eu tivesse que sentir o que ele sentiu. Ainda bem que foi chocante! Postar últimos capítulos ta um anseio diferente, você fica com medo das pessoas não gostarem do desfecho. Ah, valeu mesmo por postar em todos os capítulos, eu sei que falo isso toda a hora mas não custa reafirmar!_

_**Ana Bya Potter:** É claro que sou Slytherin! Está questionando a pureza do meu sangue? Hehe... tô zoando (sendo que eu sou Slytherin mesmo). Aiai, espero que o epílogo tenha agradado a todos. Espero te ver nas reviews da minha próxima fic moça! Valeu por tudo!_

_OBS IMPORTANTE: Se todo mundo quiser mesmo eu coloco a cena do Rony e a Blaise se reconciliando. Seria divertido escrever esta cena e pelo visto todo mundo iria ficar feliz. Então se vocês quiserem mesmo dêem seu grito._

_UMA ÚLTIMA COISA: Eu terminei esta fic hoje, dia 10/01/2005. Peço porém que todos sempre deixem reviews, pois sempre ficarei feliz em recebê-las. Escrevi esta fic em um mês e isso deu muito trabalho, as reviews que vocês postam são o que me estimulam a escrever e são também os frutos do meu trabalho, então muito obrigada a todos que postaram pelo reconhecimento. Sou muito grata. _

_**Lembrando que eu não dispenso reviews! Quanto mais melhor!** _

_É isso gente! Até a próxima (acredito que a próxima não vai demorar muito!)_

_**Thanks! ;)**_

_**Elen Helwa.**_


End file.
